Silver Dragons
by vesperlynd17
Summary: The seventh year, the war, the Boy-who-lived, the Dark Lord, the Head Girl, the Head Boy, and the romance. DMHG. Suckish summary, but beautiful story.
1. The Head Girl

**Hello, my dear readers. :D Thanks for taking time to view my new story, _Silver Dragons_. It's quite long, but I'm uploading the chapters bit by bit. :)) Please, review, and enjoy. Those are mandatory. :) _Cheska._**

_Chapter 1 – The Head Girl_

"You're sure about this?"

"Well, I'm waiting for what you have to say about it," the tall figure standing at the head of the table said. "Your opinions shall affect my final decision."

"I think they're a perfect match!" said a man with a low, but jolly voice near the other end.

"No. It can't be. They are just not right for the job. The girl, probably, but the boy…well. He doesn't fit in," said another one, "Especially after the horrendous acts he caused last year."

"Nonsense!" said the jolly man. "He did not act on his own accord. He was forced, _manipulated_, blackmailed to commit those actions. That's quite insulting, Pomona. He is a fine student – hardworking, committed, and extremely determined. He will do quite well."

"I do not mean to insult your House, really, Horace. I'm sorry if it sounded that way," Pomona Sprout apologized sincerely. "It's just that, the two of them, they're just _incompatible_." The kind lady had a hard time searching for the word that would describe the two students they were discussing just perfectly.

"I agree," Professor Vectra said. "Those two have been at each other's throats ever since they stepped foot inside this castle! Why, I wouldn't be surprised if one or both of them ended up injured the second that they are left together!"

"Let's have a little optimism, people!" the small man, who was mounted on the pile of books on top of a stool, old and crippled, but a joyful sparkle still in his eyes, said. "I believe the two of them can pull it off!"

"Yes, I am with Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick on that," said the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Both are extremely bright students. They would know better than to hex each other if they would like to keep their positions, which I'm sure they would."

"Give it a chance. Give _them_ a chance," Horace Slughorn pleaded. "_Please_."

Every eye in the room turned towards their new Headmaster – or, _Headmistress_, rather. Someone shuffling at the back caught the stiff old woman's eye.

"What do you think, Argus?"

"Who? Me?" the man asked quite rudely. "As far as I know, those two fellas never gave me any trouble, whatsoever. I'm quite fine with that."

"What say you, Rubeus?" she asked the large man standing near the door.

"Well, professor, I'm a'right with yer decision," Rubeus Hagrid replied.

Minerva McGonagall sighed. Majority of the staff was in favor of the two students she had chosen. Only the Herbology and Arithmancy professors seemed to oppose the others.

"It is final, then," Professor McGonagall announced. "Hermione Granger of Gryffindor House and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House shall be the Head Girl and Head Boy for this term, repectively. This meeting is adjourned, _thank Merlin_."

* * *

_Am I in Hogwarts? _Hermione Granger asked herself as she pushed the pile of pillows and her comforter off.

She always woke up like this, wondering if she was in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or not. Every morning, she'd been expecting to see the high scarlet colored drapes hanging over her four poster bed which was covered with a bedspread of the same color. But no, there was no four poster bed. Every morning, she'd just wake up to see a mountain of pillows on top of her, pale pink bedspreads, and stuffed toys on every inch of the bed. When she got up, she didn't see Lavender, or Parvati. There was no one else in the room with her – except for her cat, Crookshanks – and when she sat up she just saw the TV hanging on her pale pink wall.

She frowned as she realized that she was not in Hogwarts, at all. She was in her parents' house, in Surrey.

A knock came on the door, and her mother stepped into her room.

"Good morning, sweetheart. You're up early. Is anything wrong?"

"No, Mum, nothing's wrong. I just –" Hermione sighed. "I just thought I was in Hogwarts."

Mrs. Granger frowned. "Oh, come now. You've only a month to go before you have to get back on the train. Haven't you been enjoying your stay here?"

"Oh, No, Mum, not at all! I've been having a spectacular time with you and Dad!" Hermione admitted sincerely. "I just miss my friends…I haven't seen Harry or Ron or Ginny for two months now."

_I'm even starting to think I miss Malfoy_, Hermione thought. Her boredom and loneliness was what she thought brought this on.

"Didn't you send Harry a greeting for his birthday?"

"Yeah, I did. He didn't send back a reply. His aunt and uncle probably don't allow him to let his owl fly out," Hermione shared. "Poor Hedwig – she's Harry's owl, Mum. She's all cooped up in her cage all summer."

"Speaking of owls…" Mrs. Granger turned towards Hermione's window. A tawny owl, baring a resemblance to the owls that brought over letters from Hogwarts over the years, was perched on her windowsill.

Hermione got out of bed and took a treat out of the bowl that she kept for the owls. She placed it inside the owl's beak and petted him fondly. As he flew away, nipping his treat, Hermione sat back on the bed and tore the envelope open. She read the letter out loud for her mother to hear.

_**Hogwarts School**_

_**Of**_

_**Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Miss Hermione Granger,**_

_**After careful consideration by the school staff, we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to serve Hogwarts School as Head Girl for the upcoming term. Congratulations. Please note that the Headmistress shall meet you and the Head Boy onboard the Hogwarts Express on the first of September, at 11 AM, in the Heads' compartment.**_

_**Enclosed within the envelope are your badge and the list of books and supplies that you shall need for your seventh year.**_

_**We hope to see you in a month's time. Good day.**_

_**Filius Flitwick**_

_**Deputy Headmaster**_

"Let me see that, please." Hermione left the letter on the bed for her mother as she emptied the envelope of all its contents. Hermione stared at the shiny Head Girl badge that fell out.

"Looks like you're not going back to Gryffindor Tower, after all, sweetheart," Mrs. Granger observed. She embraced her daughter. I'm so proud of you.

"I'm shocked," Hermione breathed. "I'm Head Girl. And I'm _Muggle-born_."

"Proves that your blood status has nothing to do with what you can achieve in life," Mrs. Granger pointed out.

"I know," Hermione said. "I wonder who the Head Boy will be. Probably a Ravenclaw."

"You can think of that later. Right now, get dressed and have some breakfast," Mrs. Granger ordered. "You ask Harry if he needs to come along with us, all right, dear. I'll go tell your father that we're heading to Diagon Alley today."


	2. The Head Boy

_Chapter 2 – The Head Boy_

The light was blinding. Someone had drawn the dark curtains in Draco Malfoy's bedroom. The light swept into the enormous room, and woke him up.

"Shut the curtains," Draco moaned.

"Draco, you have to wake up," Narcissa Malfoy said.

"Why do I have to? Leave me alone, Mother, I want to sleep."

Narcissa laughed at her son. He was acting like such a little boy. He was her little boy, no matter how much he protested. He had grown so much. She couldn't thank the heavens enough that he was alive. The anxiety she felt during the time the Dark Lord ordered Draco to end Albus Dumbledore's life was indescribable. Severus Snape had kept his promise. He kept her son safe. That night when Dumbledore died at Snape's hands in the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts, Snape brought Draco home. Draco looked absolutely shaken. He was silent as he entered the manor. Narcissa had her son safe with her again, but Lucius was then taken by Aurors and brought to Azkaban for the second time. She did not fear for Lucius' life so much this time, because Aurors – and not dementors – guarded the wizard prison nowadays. The Aurors would not hurt her husband.

"I feel like hell, Mother," Draco muttered.

"You wouldn't feel horrible if you didn't spend all night drinking with Blaise, son," Narcissa snapped. "Seriously, that boy's mother has to chain him up sometimes."

"You're being mean, Mother," Draco teased, standing up from the bed in only his boxers. He put a shirt on.

"Now what was so important that you had to disturb my slumber?" he demanded. Narcissa reached over, and Draco noticed that there was an envelope sitting atop his bedside table.

"Hogwarts?" he asked.

"That's right."

"D'you open it?"

Narcissa looked away. "Yes…"

"Oh, that's nice, Mother," Draco scowled. "No privacy, at all." He flopped down on an armchair, and took the first piece of parchment out and read it silently.

_**Hogwarts School**_

_**Of**_

_**Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**Mr. Draco Malfoy,**_

_**After careful consideration by the school staff, we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to serve Hogwarts School as Head Boy for the upcoming term. Congratulations. Please note that the Headmistress shall meet you and the Head Girl onboard the Hogwarts Express on the first of September, at 11 AM, in the Heads' compartment.**_

_**Enclosed within the envelope are your badge and the list of books and supplies that you shall need for your seventh year.**_

_**We hope to see you in a month's time. Good day.**_

_**Filius Flitwick**_

_**Deputy Headmaster**_

"I'm so proud of you, son," Narcissa smiled. "You've followed in your father's footsteps. I'm sure he'd be proud of you, as well."

Draco winced at the mention of his father.

"I'm surprised they'd make _me_ Head Boy," Draco sneered. "Not after what happened last year."

Narcissa sighed. "Draco, the school knows that none of it was your fault. What could you have done about it? And…you weren't the one who…you know…made of with Professor Dumbledore's life, anyway."

"Thanks to Severus," Draco scoffed. "Now we are no longer on the Dark Lord's good side."

"NO, no, Draco," Narcissa contradicted. "The Dark Lord still values your father's service. We will be fine, son."

"You're sure you will be all right here while I'm at Hogwarts?"  
"Of course. Don't worry about me, Draco," Narcissa lied. "Bellatrix…she'll stop by sometimes and visit."

"No, Mother! Don't you let her –"

"Oh, come off it, Draco. Nothing will happen. Bellatrix will surely leave me alone and at peace, I promise."

"She'll most definitely bring her _friends_ here, won't she?"

"Most definitely, that's correct."

"Mother."  
"Draco…stop worrying so much. Listen to me, son. We. Will. Be. Just. Fine." Narcissa raised her hand and touched his smooth cheek. "All you have to do is take care of yourself at Hogwarts. Make sure you don't get hurt, son."

"By that, you mean I should stop playing Quidditch."

"You got that right, Draco. Honestly, I do not understand why you are so drawn to those little golden flying balls!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"_Snitches_, Mother," Draco supplied.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. Draco looked back into the envelope.

"Where's my supply list?" Draco asked.

Narcissa headed for the door. "I gave them to the house elves. They'll fetch everything for you, including your new robes. You've surely outgrown the ones we had fitted last year. All you have to do is sit back and relax, son."

"Sure, Mother," Draco drawled.

Narcissa smiled at her son. "I'll see you at lunch, son. Do make sure to bathe before then."


	3. The First Meeting

Chapter 3 – The First Meeting

_Chapter 3 – The First Meeting_

"Hermione! Stay with us!" Ginny Weasley whined.

"Ginny, you know I can't. I've got to meet the Head Boy," Hermione replied, struggling to puller her arm out of Ginny's grasp.

"Speaking of the Head Boy, I wonder who he is," Ginny said. "I bet it'll be Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Impossible!" Hermione retorted. If McGonagall made me Head Girl, then she never would have made Malfoy Head Boy!"

"It's not really impossible, you know," Ginny pointed out. "He's smart, too."

"Who's smart?" Ron and Harry walked back into the compartment after purchasing loads of sweets from the food trolley.

"Never mind," Hermione covered. "I'll see you later."

Hermione walked up to the front of the train and stopped at the door bearing a plaque saying _Heads_. She opened the door and found none other but Draco Malfoy, sitting there, reading a book.

"Oh. Hi, Draco," she greeted.

"Granger," he scowled, not bothering to look up. Normally, he would c all her Mudblood, but today, he surprisingly couldn't bring himself up to it.

"What, no Mudblood?" she asked, astonished. "What's happened to you?"

"I would have thought that you caught up with the news, Granger, even if you do live with Muggles," he sneered. "He looked up at her, and was shocked to see waves replacing her formerly bushy brown hair. She had curves in all the right places, and he was surprised to see that natured did her well. She didn't look anymore like the nerdy little Muggle-born that she was when they first met. After seeing her, he felt more compelled to act civilly with her.

Hermione opened her mouth to apologize for her bluntness. She already knew of what happened to him, but she forgot for a while after realizing that she was standing in front of a gorgeous, blond, teenaged boy, who, despite the hatred that her two best friends felt for him, was someone that she quite admired. But as soon as she thought of something to say, she felt the train jump on a bump and bounced away from Draco.

Draco watched as she moved from him. He glared at her. "Granger, if you believe all that rubbish the Daily Prophet threw at me, then you're not really as smart as everyone says you are," Draco stood up and walked to her, his face an inch from hers, their noses almost touching. "I'm not exactly the most pleasant person in the world, but I did _not_ kill Dumbledore, no matter how much of an old fool he was."

"He wasn't an –" Hermione started to argue against Draco's description of Dumbledore but Draco cut her off.

"I'm not finished," he said calmly. "Your friend, Potter was there, wasn't he? Dumbledore put a full Body-Bind Curse on him, but I saw him. Saint Potter saw everything. Why don't you ask him what really happened? That Skeeter woman's always been tailing after him, but she couldn't talk to him about this one thing, when he's the only one who knows all the facts."

Before Hermione could say anything, the compartment's door closed and the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall walked in.

Draco moved away and sat back down, and Hermione took the seat across him. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and started speaking.

"Well, it's nice to see you both again, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure you have both received the letters sent to you containing your badges," Professor McGonagall looked at the two speechless teenagers in front of her, and took their loss of words as a 'yes'. "Alright then. I shall now give you instructions. A few minutes before the train stops at Hogsmeade station, please get ready to come out of the train to assist the students along with the Prefects. As everyone files into the Great Hall, you shall sit with your respective houses. When the feast is over, do not wait to go outside to help the Prefects. Remain where you are and wait for me to come and take you to your dormitory for further instructions. Are we clear?"

Hermione tried to absorb everything that McGonagall had just instructed them to do. When she realized what Professor McGonagall had said near the end, she hot up on her seat.

"Professor, what do you mean _our_ dormitory?"

Draco must have noticed too, because he was also staring wide-eyed at the Headmistress.

"I mean that you both will share a common room, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall explained. "You will both reside in on of the towers of the castle, and host the weekly Prefects' meetings there."

"We will have separate bedrooms, won't we?" Draco inquired.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, don't think we left that out," McGonagall said haughtily. "Do you have any more questions? No? I shall see you after the feast then. And – before I forget. No, you are not allowed to fight, kill, curse and/or incapacitate each other. Understood? Goodbye." McGonagall walked out and left Draco and Hermione staring at the door that she just closed.

"Well," Hermione started. "I guess we're roommates."

"Oh, joy," Draco said, leaning back against the corner once more and reading his book.

A voice bellowed out from the corridor. "Anything from the trolley! Sweets! Pumpkin pasties! Chocolate Frogs! Anything from the trolley!"

"I'll go get some food, then. Do you want anything?" Hermione asked, standing up to go outside. Draco just sat there, completely ignoring her question. She took it as a no, and walked over to the food trolley, where she decided that after purchasing her food, she would walk back to Ginny, Harry and Ron's compartment, and stop thinking about Draco Malfoy until they reached Hogsmeade.

* * *

Draco pulled his uniform out of his trunk and started taking his clothes off. He had just finished putting his pants on when the door opened without his notice.

Hermione just had a good conversation with Ginny over what they did during the summer. She was not walking back to the Heads' compartment, where her luggage was. She suspected that Draco would still be there. She wondered how she could get him to leave so that she could change into her uniform.

As soon as she walked in, she saw a pale, muscular chest greeting her. Draco Malfoy was standing in the middle of the compartment, topless.

"Likes what you see, Granger?" he teased. She looked up and closed her opened mouth. She thought of a good comeback, and she had it.

"What would you do if I said yes, Malfoy?" she inquired.

"I wouldn't be the least bit surprised," he said, surprisingly conceited again. "I'm used to girls fawning over me all the time."

"Thank you, Malfoy, for your modesty," she said sarcastically. "If you don't mind, I'd love for you to step out right now so that I could get changed."

"There's no problem about me being here while you change," Draco said. "I wouldn't mind."

"You wouldn't mind, but I would! Now get out!" Hermione shrieked.

"Fine, Granger, I'm leaving already!" he said, grabbing his shirt, tie, vest and cloak. As he opened the door, he found Ginny Weasley standing there, shifting glances between him and Hermione. Actually, it wasn't him that she was staring at. It was his bare chest.

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh? What?" Ginny said, finally looking up from Draco's muscular chest. "Oh. Hi, Malfoy."

"Weasley," Draco muttered. He turned to smile at Hermione, put his cloak on and walked out the door.

Ginny walked into the compartment in front of Hermione, her eyes filled with mischief and curiosity and a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Oh, no, Ginny. Don't get any ideas!" Hermione ordered.

Speechless, Ginny started to sweat and fan her face with her hand.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

"Her-hermione…d-did you…did you…_did you see the size of his chest_!" the red-haired girl squealed with delight.

"Yes, I did, okay, Ginny? Stop jumping! Ginny!"

"Well?"

"Well _what_?"

"Well, what do you think? How did it happen? Why was he topless?" Ginny demanded.

"I walked in while he was changing into his uniform, okay? Mystery solved. That's the end of it," Hermione said, collapsing onto her seat.

"That is so not the end of it, Hermione Granger and you know it!" Ginny exclaimed. "What do you think of him?"

"Stop it, Ginny."

"Answer me first!"

"No!"

"Yes! Do it now!"

"Stop blocking my way! I need to dress!"

"The sooner you answer, the sooner I'll stop blocking you," Ginny offered.

"Ginny!"

"Hermione," Ginny said firmly. "Please!"

"If you want to know what I think, then you should just answer your own question. We saw exactly the same thing!" Hermione said, avoiding Ginny's gaze.

"You saw it longer! And you were talking to him! You were actually comfortable seeing him _topless_!" Ginny pushed.

"I most certainly was not, Ginevra!" Hermione retorted, hoping she would piss Ginny off by calling her by her real name, which the young Weasley hated.

"Don't you 'Ginevra' me, Hermione," Ginny ordered. "And I think he's gorgeous. What about you?"

"I…um…Ginny, I…" Hermione stopped and took a deep breath. "IthinkhischestwasthebestoneIhaveeverseeninmylife."

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that quite clearly." Ginny already knew what Hermione was trying to say, but she wanted to hear it again, just to prove that even in the least bit, her best friend, Hermione Granger, had taken a liking to Draco Malfoy, their 'archenemy'.

"I, Hermione Granger, think that Draco Malfoy's chest was the best one that I have ever seen in my entire life. Better than anyone else's," she added. "Okay, GinnY?"

"Okay," Ginny said. "You like him, don't you?"

"There's nothing wrong about it if I do. There's nothing not to like anyway," Hermione pointed out.

"Nothing? Are you forgetting that Draco Malfoy was the one who teased and tortured us for all the years that we've spent at Hogwarts?" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry and Ron both hate him. His father's a Death Eater, locked up in Azkaban as we speak! I'm pretty sure that Malfoy would become a Death Eater, as well, if he weren't one already. But I must say, he'd probably be the only Death Eater with six-pack abs!"

"Ginny, shut up!" Hermione blushed. "Do you actually believe all that trash that the Daily Prophet is publishing? Do you really think that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater? Haven't you heard that his father renounced his service to Lord Voldemort during his trial?"

"I'll get back to you on that, Hermione," Ginny replied. "But still, do you like him, as in, really like him?"

"I can't be sure," Hermione answered. "Well, we are the Heads this year, and we'd have to work and live with each other, so -"

"Live with each other?" Ginny squealed. "You and Malfoy?"

"I know, it's also hard to believe. We'd probably be blasting each other's heads off shortly after we move in," Hermione confessed, "But I'm really thinking of being friends with him this year. It _is_ our last year, and I don't want to do anything to make him or me lose our positions. And he seems to act more civil with me now. He hasn't called me a Mudblood yet. Do you like Malfoy, Ginny?"

"Yes, he looks nice, but you know that I like Harry more," Ginny blushed. "I guess I'll leave you to change now. Train's almost near Hogsmeade station, you know."

"Bye, Ginny. I'll see you later at the feast," Hermione called after Ginny closed the door.

* * *

Draco ran around the corner just in time before Ginny Weasley walked out of the Heads' compartment. He had heard everything that Ginny and Hermione had talked about just now, and he was shocked by what he heard.

_She likes me. She doesn't hate me anymore_, Draco laughed at the thought of what Hermione had said to Ginny about his body. _Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor bookworm, likes me_.


	4. The Heads' Tower

_Chapter 4-The Heads' Tower_

"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Follow me, please! Do try to keep up," Professor McGonagall ordered. They walked out of the Great Hall after the feast and walked up to the staircases. They ended up in front of a portrait of an old woman wearing fine robes and spectacles, leaning against a table and holding a book in her hands.

"Good evening, Professor Merrythought," Professor McGonagall greeted.

"Good evening to you, as well, Headmistress," the old woman said, "Are these the new heads that I shall be looking after this year?"

"Affirmative. Professor, these are Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, this is Professor Galatea Merrythought. She was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher before Professor Quirrell," Professor McGonagall said, turning to Draco and Hermione. "Welcome to the Heads' Tower, where you shall be spending your seventh year. You shall not need a password to enter. Professor Merrythought will just need a sample of your DNA to identify you. It is much safer that way, given both your security reasons. Now, if you please," she gestured to the small ledge near the side of the painting. Hermione's hand flew quickly to her hair, and she pulled a strand of it out. Draco hesitantly took a strand of his own hair.

Professor McGonagall led the Heads into the tower as the portrait swung open. Hermione took a long, admiring look at their new common room. Their respective house colors (red and gold; green and silver) were not present. The walls of the room were done in a nice shade of peach, and the furniture was made of nicely polished wood. There was a table in the middle of the room, and in front of the fireplace sat two loveseats facing each other.

Hermione climbed up the stairs and stopped on the landing.

On one side of the landing, a door stood there with a portrait of a lion with a sword beside it. On the opposite side, there was a door beside another portrait: a serpent with a locket around its neck.

_That must be my room, and Draco's with the serpent_, Hermione thought.

She went back downstairs and found Professor McGonagall standing in front of the fire, while Draco was busy looking around the small kitchen.

Hermione followed Draco as he went back to the fireplace to listen to McGonagall's instructions. They sat opposite each other on the two loveseats.

"As you know, the Prefects take up patrol duty from dinnertime to 9 PM. The two of you shall take over from then until Mr. Filch comes at 11 PM. Is that understood?" McGonagall explained. Draco and Hermione nodded.

McGonagall continued. "The Heads are allowed to go to Hogsmeade anytime for emergency purposes. During Hogsmeade weekends, the Heads may prolong their stay for both Saturday and Sunday. Please keep in mind that you must act as perfect role models for the students inside and outside of Hogwarts grounds.

"As I've said on the train, you shall host the Prefects' meeting here in your common room every week to brief the Prefects on what needs to be done around the school. You are also to arrange school events along with the Prefects.

"To encourage more of the inter-house unity that our deceased Professor Dumbledore started, the Head Boy and the Head Girl are to be partnered up for school events and in your classes. I understand that the Slytherins and the Gryffindors share most of their classes together, correct?"

Draco and Hermione nodded together again.

"The Prefects have already handed out your class schedules in the Great Hall during the feast," Professor McGonagall said.

"The Prefects have also given the password to their Houses. As Head Boy and Head Girl, you also know the passwords to all the common rooms, as well as the password for the Headmaster's office. Please make sure that you do not misuse your privileges for your own personal interests. The school looks up to keep the peace and unity between the Houses. I expect that you both will do your best to ensure that. I have a lot of faith in you, and so do the other teachers and your peers, I'm sure. If you have no more concerns, I bid you a good night."

Professor McGonagall turned around and walked out of the tower, leaving Draco and Hermione in an awkward silence, staring at each other.

"Granger," Draco started.

"Malfoy," Hermione said. "Look, I'm sorry for how I behaved on the train. I don't really think you killed Dumbledore."

"Forget it. No one knows what to think these days, anyway. Must we always refer to each other by our last names?" Draco questioned. "How come we never act civilly when we're with one another?"

Hermione laughed out loud. "It's because we're supposed to _loathe_ each other. Have you forgotten? You teased me and my friends, I hit you in third year, you hexed my teeth, you got turned into a ferret because of Harry, you call me Mudblood, you almost got Hagrid fired and Buckbeak executed, and you walk around as if you're the greatest thing on earth. And believe me, Malfoy. That is not all!"

"Well, aren't I really the greatest?" Draco smirked as Hermione frowned at him. "Maybe not for you, but there are lots of other ladies in and out of Hogwarts who worship the ground I walk on."

"Yes, because they don't know the big-headed jerk you really are," Hermione responded.

"Then I guess I'll stop hating you of you stop hating me, as well," Draco said.

"I guess," Hermione agreed. "Let's start over," she held out her hand, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I am a Muggle-born from Gryffindor House. You may call me Hermione."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows at her extended hand.

"Just do it!" Hermione exclaimed. At that, Draco clasped Hermione's hand, gently, and said, "It's nice to meet you, er…Hermione. I'm Draco Malfoy, a used-to-be prejudiced pureblood. I am the Captain of the Slytherin House Quidditch team, as well as their Seeker. You may call me…Draco."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Hermione smiled. This was the first time she ever noticed the real color of his eyes. When they were still acting like enemies, he thought that his eyes were dark and hateful, but now she saw that they were silver, and they twinkled with delight when he smiled. As in, a _real_ smile, which he was giving her right now.

On the other hand, Draco was staring at Hermione, surprised by the beauty he never noticed was there. _She's changed. The summer did her well. But maybe she's been like this all the time. I've never just noticed because of the way we used to hate each other. I've never noticed how beautifully brown her eyes were. Like…chocolate._

"What time is it?"

Hermione suddenly spoke, and Draco straightened up in his seat. They noticed that their hands were still clasped together, and they quickly released each other.

"Huh?" Draco said. He pushed his sleeve back and looked at the expensive watch on his arm. "It's…er, almost 9:30."

"Wow, it's getting late," Hermione said, stretching up from her seat. "We have classes tomorrow, Draco. It's the first day, and I wouldn't want to look horrible. I'm sure you don't want to look horrible, too."

"Me? Look horrible? Yeah, right," Draco joked, following Hermione to the stairs. As soon as they reached the landing, they turned to one another, and smiled a friendly smile for the first time.

"Um, goodnight, uh…Draco," Hermione said, walking to her room.

Draco stood there, before proceeding to his own room. He gazed at Hermione's door, and thought. _My name sounds wonderful coming from her lips._ He instantly shook his head and fought back. _No. No matter how nice we're being to each other, I can't like her. Father will _never_ have it. The Slytherins would ridicule me, and worse, the Dark Lord will punish me._

At that last thought, Draco suddenly felt chilly and he shivered. He went inside his room, and slept, with mixed dreams of the Head Girl, his parents and the Dark Lord's rise to power.


	5. The First Day of Classes

_Chapter 5 – The First Day of Classes_

_Hermione ran down the Forbidden Forest. In the distance, the remains of Hogwarts castle could be seen burning to the ground. The sky was a fiery red, and the Dark Mark was hovering amidst it. Lord Voldemort's triumphant laugh could be heard loudly._

_She started crying, and screamed for Harry._

_But Harry was dead._

_Harry Potter was dead, hit by the Killing Curse. Harry Potter died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. The Boy-who-lived, their savior, was dead. The Dark Lord was victorious, and there was nothing anyone could do about it._

_Before Harry had faced Voldemort and met his doom, he ordered Ginny and Hermione to run. He told them to run away as fast and as far as they can. He told them to hide from the Dark Lord's power, and not to let anything to stop them. Harry had left Ginny one last kiss, and the two girls had fled, reluctant to leave their friend to die._

_Hermione yelled for Ginny._

_Ginny was nowhere to be found. They were running, when they heard an explosion, and they were separated. Ginny was lost, Ginny was hurt, Ginny could have died…or worse. Ginny could have been captured, and was being tortured right now._

_Hermione fell onto the ground. Tears gushed down her cheeks. She was crying for Harry and Ginny. She would never be with them again._

_"_Hermione_!" someone called. She looked around and found her wand._

_"_Lumos_!" she whispered. "_Ron_?" she looked at the other person. "Malfoy?"_

_"Yes, Granger, it's me. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get down from this tree already," Malfoy sneered. He was struggling to be freed from his binds._

_They heard a rustle._

_"Hurry, Hermione! They're coming! The Death Eaters are coming!" Ron fretted. He looked towards Malfoy, and then turned back to Hermione._

_"Take him, leave me here," he said suddenly._

_"What?" Hermione exclaimed, realizing that no spell could be used to release Ron and Draco._

_"Save Malfoy, and leave me here. I'll take the heat from the Death Eaters. Let them kill me," Ron offered gallantly. "There's not much hope for me anyway. I'm weak and wounded, I've lost my wand, and my family's dead. Malfoy's parents are still alive. They're waiting for him. You take him instead."_

_"What? No, Ron, I can't leave you!" Hermione retorted. "Your family is not dead!"_

_"No, just stop arguing, Hermione! Just release Malfoy and run away with him and hide! Do it for me! Do it for…Harry."_

_Hermione wiped her tears away from her eyes, and concentrated on freeing Malfoy. She wanted to feel wrong about letting her enemy free and leaving Ron to the same fate as Harry's, but she felt lighter after Malfoy finally jumped down to the ground beside her._

_A light could be seen in front of them, and there were distinct figures approaching them. Malfoy grabbed Hermione's arm and led her away._

_"Ron! No, Ron! Ron! I won't leave you! RON!"_

Hermione twisted and turned on her bed. She suddenly sat up. "_Ron_!"

She looked around the room. Sunlight was filling it in through the windows, and she could see the red and gold colors of the room clearly.

_It was just a dream_, she thought.

She looked at herself. She was wet allover with sweat. It was already 7:30. Classes would be starting at 9 AM, and she still needed to fix her things, eat breakfast, head to the library and walk to her first class

Hermione jumped down from the bed. She grabbed her bathrobe from the back of the door and stepped out. She went inside the bathroom, forgetting to lock the door, and relaxed in the bathtub.

* * *

Draco had been awake since 6 AM. He had heard Hermione's screams and it woke him up. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't rest knowing that she was having a nightmare. He had heard her say his own name, and it surprised him a bit. But Hermione had already stopped screaming.

_She must have fallen asleep again._

And so Draco proceeded to the bathroom, clad in nothing but the boxers he slept in, bringing his towel along. He found the bathroom door unlocked, and he stepped in, greeted by a shriek.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the bathtub, engulfed in foamy bubbles, humming her favorite song. Her humming was also accompanied by the sound of gushing water. She didn't hear the door creaking as it opened.

The bathtub had no cover around it, like a curtain. Draco Malfoy brushed his bedraggled hair out of his sleepy, silver eyes as he went inside the bathroom. He hung his green towel on the towel rack, noticing that there was a pink towel hanging just beside it. Terrified, he looked at the bathtub, and saw Hermione Granger with her eyes closed, moving her head to the beat of the song that she was humming. Draco coughed intrusively, and Hermione's eyes flew open. They widened and went down from Draco's face to his bare chest. Her eyes lingered there, until:

"Malfoy, you pervert, what the damn, bloody _hell_ are you doing here!" Hermione screamed, freaking out. She was thankful that she filled the bathtub with enough bubbles to cover her body.

"Oh, so we're back to last names again, are we?" Draco said coolly. "And for your information, _Hermione_, _you_ left the door unlocked and I thought that you weren't in here. And why are you so afraid of being naked in front of me? There's nothing to be ashamed about that gorgeous body you've got." Hermione followed his eyes to where he was staring at, and saw that the bubbles were dissolving and her body was getting more visible.

"That's why! I'm sitting here, naked and freezing, in front of a hormonal teenage boy! Now, could you do both of us a favor and get out right now so that I could get dressed?" Hermione shrieked.

"That wouldn't be much of a favor for me!" Draco joked, laughing, but he stopped after he dodged a bar of soap that Hermione threw at him. He went back to his room, collapsing on his bed and laughing about what just happened.

* * *

_Oh, God. He actually wanted to see me…naked. Wouldn't it be below him to fraternize with a Mudblood like me, given his pureblood-ness?_

Hermione was in deep thought as she dried herself up in her room. She had walked back from the bathroom quietly, so that Draco wouldn't go out of his room to see her.

_But, last night, he said that he used to be prejudiced, but he isn't anymore. He's nicer. Or is he just doing that to avoid losing his position. Either way, I like the way he is now. He hasn't called me Mudblood yet…even when we saw each other for the first time this year. That's so much of an improvement._

_He has changed. And I never knew that he had such a wonderful chest. Quidditch does him well._

Hermione put the last touches on her uniform, and rushed out of the tower to the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco ran out of his room, eager to talk to Hermione and apologize for his rudeness. But she was already out of the tower. Probably in the library, studying before classes started.

Draco Malfoy sighed in defeat, and took a bath.

* * *

The Great Hall was full of students. The first years were filling up with breakfast, excited to start their classes. The older students, meanwhile, were cramming on their summer homework. Hermione watched as her friends struggled to complete their work before 9:00, as she ate breakfast calmly at the Gryffindor table.

"Er-my-knee," Ron mumbled, as he struggled to swallow the whole piece of toast and strips of bacon he had pushed into his mouth. "'Ow could you just sit 'ere and watch us panic? You're not even worried at all!"

"Because, Ronald, instead of spending all summer flying around and flinging Quaffles and Bludgers at each other, I study," Hermione said proudly.

"When else are we supposed to practice Quidditch? We can't do it very well here, since you're always going after us with study schedules!" Harry exclaimed.

"You have time for Quidditch practice with the team, Harry," Hermione pointed out. "So, are you training today? I heard Madam Hooch appointed you as the new Captain! Congratulations!" As Hermione said that, Ginny dropped her books on the table beside Harry and took a seat.

"Quidditch practice today? Splendid! Hermione and I will come and watch," Ginny announced.

"I don't think so," Harry replied. "You two would probably be eating dinner by then and doing homework. The team has to stay out till late at night, since Malfoy booked the Quidditch pitch right after classes until after dinner."

"Do you really have to start practicing already? I mean, the first match isn't until next month," Hermione protested.

"Yes, but we're having tryouts for new recruits and we have to get them whipped up into shape before we face the Slytherins," Ron said. "I can't stand to have them beat us. The Slytherins have never beaten us since Harry was on the team."

The boys continued to talk about Quidditch, and so Hermione turned to Ginny.

"I can't believe them! Playing Quidditch all summer and neglecting their homework!" Hermione exclaimed. "I should get them those study planners I saw over at Flourish and Blotts. Both their birthdays are over, so I guess I'll get one each for them as Christmas presents."

Ginny merely nodded. She was so engrossed with her wand and the instructions that she was reading out of a library book.

"Ginny!" Hermione called, clapping her hands in front of Ginny. Ginny dropped her wand and a burst of silver light flashed from it, then exploded like fireworks.

"What are you trying to do? Did you forget to do your homework as well? You know, I should get _you_ a study planner, too!"

"Well," Ginny leaned in closer, gesturing to Hermione to do the same. She cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "Remember how Harry taught as Defense two years ago? When old Umbridge was her?"

"Of course. I don't believe anyone would ever forget that year. That old toad was horrible!" Hermione shivered at the thought of Dolores Umbridge.

"I seem to have lost my –" Ginny was cut off. The clock chimed 9:00, and students filed out of the Great Hall to their classes. Hermione grabbed her things, and looked for Ginny. She saw a flash of red hair go before her.

"Ginny! Hey! Wait!" she called. Ginny ignored her, or probably just didn't hear her. So Hermione just headed off to Arithmancy, where Professor Vector's first morning class was waiting.

* * *

"Blaise!"

Blaise Zabini was strolling along the dungeon corridor that afternoon, towards his double Potions class with his fellow Slytherins, the Gryffindors and Professor Horace Slughorn. It was the last class for the day. He would be going out to the Quidditch pitch afterwards for Quidditch practice. His best friend was the new Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and they'd be training the new recruits that day. Just as he was turning around the corner, a broom closet door hit him right in the face and forced him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Blaise said, rubbing his head and looked to see what caused his fall. He saw a pale boy with white-blond hair and shining silver eyes, which were shimmering with anxiety.

It was Draco Malfoy, his best mate.

"What in the name of Merlin's underpants are you doing in there?" Blaise pulled his friend to help him out of the broom closet while Draco dusted himself off.

"A pug-faced girl with blond hair and a habit of chasing good-looking guys was after me," Draco sneered.

"Pansy," Blaise guessed. "She's driving you nuts! Why don't you just put a full Body-Bing Curse on her and throw her into the lake?"

"Don't be stupid, you idiot," Draco said. "I sent her an owl over the summer telling her that I've changed my ways and that being her boyfriend wasn't right anymore."

"You broke up with her? Man, no wonder she's chasing after you ore these days," Blaise said. "She must have thought that what you did was hot, like you were trying to test her allegiance for you, or something."

"Knowing her, you might be right, Blaise," Draco agreed. "She's insane, and we're going to be late!" The two boys hastened their pace and walked into the classroom before Professor Slughorn bounced into the classroom in his jolly manner and silenced the class.

"Good afternoon, everyone! What a pleasant day it is to start our Potions class for the year," he greeted. "Now let's see. Oh, yes! We have the Slytherin and Gryffindor seventh years for today. Right, now, everyone, as I'm sure that Professor McGonagall has told you during the feast, we are continuing our inter-house school unity in memory of Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, may the good man rest in peace. That means each Slytherin will be paired with a Gryffidnor…for the entire year, of course.

Groans were heard throughout the room. Slughorn just gave a hearty laugh.

"Wait for my signal to go off with your partner. Pairings are as follows: Parvati Patil and Pansy Parkinson; Gregory Goyle and Ron Weasley; Vincent Crabbe and Harry Potter – oh, Hello, Harry; Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown –"

Slughorn paused as Lavender squeaked happily at the back of the room. He smiled at her and went back on to the list. He reached the end of it, announcing happily, "And of course, our dear Heads, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

The Gryffindor girls started giggling and whispering amongst themselves. The Slytherin boys slapped hands with Malfoy and patted him on the back. The Gryffindor boys, however, glared at the Slytherins.

Harry and Ron grabbed their bags and gave Hermione pitiful smiles. They went off to their partners' tables. Draco, meanwhile, was waiting for them to move out so that he didn't have to get into any heat with them as he approached the Head Girl.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione greeted.

"Er…yeah…hi," Draco stuttered. He took out his book and looked for the instructions for the potion.

"Oh, great! Um, you look for the instructions, and I'll go fetch the ingredients. I'll be back," Hermione scurried off to the cupboard. She had left before Draco got a chance to say anything.

_I'll just talk to her when she comes back._

Draco took out a small piece of parchment, ink, and a quill and started writing. When Hermione cam back with all the ingredients, she thought that he was taking down notes. She was wrong, for Draco slipped the parchment into her hand as she was unscrewing the lid off of a jar.

_I'm sorry_.

Hermione stared at Draco's short message and wrote back.

_**For what?**_

_You know, what happened this morning._

_**Oh.**_

_I should have knocked first. It was rude of me._

_**No! It was my fault! I didn't lock the door.**_

_That's one thing you should keep in mind next time. But still, I'm sorry that I just stood there and not even bothering to go out and give you some privacy. I feel so bad about it._

_**Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy would actually apologize to me.**_

_Well, I _was_ raised to be a gentleman. I felt compelled to apologize._

_**You're forgiven then.**_

_Thank you._

After Hermione read Draco's last message, she went back to the potion they were making. She already had most of the ingredients in. Draco took the parchment from where she placed it, and started writing again. Hermione looked at him inquisitively, and saw that there was a mischievous look in his face when he straightened up and gave it back to her. His eyes were twinkling with delight, and he was smirking. It wasn't a mean kind of smirk. It was different. But it wasn't exactly a smile.

_But you know, I was serious about that thing I said. You know, when I said that you had a gorgeous body. It's true. Whatever happened to you over the summer, Granger, it did wonders for you. Or was that always there and I've never noticed just because you're always wearing those baggy school robes?_

Hermione stared at the letter in shock and almost fell. She grabbed onto the edge of the cauldron (which was full of the potion that they were working on) and leaned on it. Unfortunately, she leaned too hard, and the cauldron was soon toppling over, with all the contents spilling out. A portion of the cauldron was cracked. Before she could fall on top of the spilt potion and the broken bits from the cauldron, a strong hand grabbed hers and gently pulled her up.

"Merlin's beard! What's happened?" Professor Slughorn gasped, hurrying over to Draco and Hermione's table. He went through the crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors who went over as well, staring at the mess.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what happened?" he inquired.

Hermione shut her open mouth and stood up straight. She noticed that it was Draco who kept her from falling over.

"I'm so sorry, professor! I, um, _leaned_ on the cauldron and it fell over," Hermione explained. Draco's mouth was open, ready to talk, but he swallowed what he wanted to say and just stood quiet.

Shrill laughter was heard from the corner of the room.

"You're _that _heavy, Granger?" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, in hysterics with all the other Slytherin girls.

Hermione blushed heavily. Draco noticed, wanting to silence Pansy and her friends. Blaise moved quickly, and turned to Pansy. A whispered "shut up" was faintly heard. Blaise's lips were still moving, but Draco didn't catch what he was saying anymore.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Zabini," Slughorn said to the Slytherins to silence them. "Miss Granger, may I have that please?"

Hermione looked down at the small parchment clutched inside her hand. She looked at her other hand and saw that she was still holding Draco's hand, the one she grabbed on to when she fell. She let go of Draco's hand almost immediately, and noticed that her palms were sweating and the parchment was already sticking to her skin. She hesitated, but then stretched out her arm and dropped the parchment on Slughorn's open hand.

The Potions master read the parchment containing Hermione and Draco's conversations with much interest. It was only a short conversation, but he must have been contemplating a lot on the messages since he was taking so much time reading. The whole class watched in silence.

He looked up and said, "What _exactly_ happened this morning?"

"Uh, both the Heads were speechless.

"We had a little, um…accident, Professor Slughorn," Hermione replied.

Getting Hermione's response, Professor Slughorn went back to reading the messages. He smiled while doing so. Then, suddenly, Slughorn turned red and chuckled. He chuckled and chuckled, and was turning redder and redder.

He smiled at Draco, and said, "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, though I find the situation, er…_immensely_ amusing, I would like to remind you that my Potions class is not the right time and place to discuss Miss Granger's suddenly gorgeous body."

The whole class erupted with laughter. Draco smirked to avoid humiliation, and Hermione skulked, her cheeks turning crimson. The Slytherin did not expect his new Head of House to speak of his secret conversation with Hermione Granger with the whole class. Sure, he knew that Snape (the former Head of Slytherin House and Potions master) would do just that to embarrass him and Granger, but Slughorn was jolly and he loved his students. Draco didn't think that Slughorn would embarrass them that way.

"Well, I think it would be right to take 10 points away from Gryffindor," Slughorn announced, and everyone in the classroom who was from Gryffindor groaned.

"And 20 points from Slytherin, since _you_, Mr. Malfoy, started this conversation," the Potions master finished, receiving protests from the Slytherin half of the class.

_What nerve Slughorn has. Snape _never_ took points away from Slytherin. _Draco thought.

Slughorn took out his wand and pointed it at the mess that Hermione created. "_Tergeo_," he said, and the spilled potion vanished. "_Wingardium Leviosa_," he muttered, and with his wand, he lifted the toppled cauldron back to its original position.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, do kindly stay awhile after class," he whispered. The professor turned to the rest of the class. "If everyone is finished with their potion, please place a sample in a vial for each pair and leave it on my desk with your names. You may leave afterwards. Good day!"

Everyone went up in pairs to Professor Slughorn's desk and filed out of the room separately. The Slytherins all bunched up together again and so did the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron both stopped at the door and smiled at Hermione with pity. Although it may seem horrible to be stuck with Malfoy to them, it wasn't even a problem for her. They were treating each other better now, even if they still didn't agree on each other's views on some things.

When the three of them were finally all alone in the dungeon, Professor Slughorn faced them and said, "Children, you know that I am very disappointed."

"Professor Slughorn, sir, please don't blame Granger. Like you said so yourself, _I_ was the one who started it," Draco explained gallantly.

"Well, thank you for that, Mr. Malfoy, but you failed to complete your potion and cracked a cauldron," said Slughorn. "You'll have to do extra credit work and detention."

"Detention!" Hermione piped up. "But, professor, we don't have time for detention. We have a lot of Head duties to attend to. We have to patrol the grounds and plan the school activities, not to mention do our homework and study for our other classes."

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but you have to pay the consequences of your actions. If you had managed to keep the events of, er, this morning out of the class and put more attention into your potion, you would have more time to spare to work on your…Head duties," Slughorn said apologetically. Hermione and Draco both looked crestfallen.

The jolly professor put on a smile. "So, the sooner you get extra work and detention done, the sooner you can get onto patrolling the school and what not. When shall we do it? Anytime is just fine, but maybe we could start now?"

"Oh, no, professor," Draco responded quickly. "I booked the Quidditch pitch for the Slytherin team right after classes."

"Alright then, what time will practice end?" asked Slughorn.

"After dinner, professor," replied Draco. "Granger would have already started up on homework by then."

Hermione looked up at the mention of her name.

"Well, yes, and I cannot leave you alone to work. The Headmistress would have my head if I left you working on a potion alone. As you know, my weekly meetings with the Slug Club are on Thursdays and Fridays," Slughorn pointed out. "Which reminds me, Miss Granger, please do tell Mr. Potter to bring his friend. What was her name again? Er, yes, Miss Lovegood of Ravenclaw! Such a delight, that child is."

"Yes, professor," Hermione said obediently.

"So shall we meet on Saturday?" Slughorn asked.

Draco and Hermione both gave him nods.

"Er, professor, may we leave now?" Draco asked, haste evident in his voice.

"Oh, yes, by all means. Good day, children," the professor bade.

Hermione walked alongside Draco as they made their way up the steps from the dungeon. Draco was walking in such a speedy pace that Hermione had to take very big steps to catch up with him.

"You're sure in a hurry," Hermione huffed.

"What?" snapped Draco. "Oh, well, the whole House is coming to watch us train. I wouldn't want to keep them waiting, especially now that I'm Captain."

"The _whole_ House? All the Slytherins?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"They always do that?"

"Yes."

"That's some team spirit you have there."

"Yes, our blood binds us together. You _do_ know that all the pureblood families are interrelated, right? And _all_ the Slytherins are pureblood?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I do. For example, you are a Black because your mother is a Black by birth," Hermione pointed out. "I heard that from Sirius. You know, your mother's cousin, Harry's godfather."

"Oh. Well, yes. Anyway, the Slytherins have always been enthusiastic about coming to watch practice, especially when I joined them," Draco bragged. "But the Slytherin team is really great this year. They aren't the wimps who look big but don't know anything about Quidditch. I don't work the way that the old Captains did. I figured that even if they weren't so muscular and intimidating, we could work around that with practice. It doesn't matter what you look like anyway, as long as you've got skill. I mean, I wasn't burly when I joined the team five years ago, and I'd been playing Quidditch since I learnt how to fly. Montague just trained me since he knew that I was only good thing on last year's team."

"That's surprising to hear, coming from you," Hermione smiled. "So you're saying that the Slytherins will slaughter Gryffindor in the first match?"

"Of course, my dear Miss Granger," Draco replied. "And so, I have to leave. It pains me to leave thy side, but my faithful Slytherins await my grand entrance." He bowed slightly to her, and took her hand into his, kissing it gently.

Hermione felt flushed, and watched Draco walk away from her. She looked at the place on her hand that Draco kissed and thought, _I will never wash my hand ever again!_ But she instantly shook her head and thought back. _Yuck. That's disgusting! It's Malfoy. He may be nice, but if you feel more for him, it won't be right anymore._

_And plus, never sanitizing your hands ever again is dangerously unhygienic! Gross._

She stuck to the thought of a relationship with Draco being wrong, and walked back up to the Heads' tower.

* * *

"Good practice, Malfoy?" Harry said, as he led the Gryffindor Quidditch team towards the Quidditch pitch and the crowd of Slytherins.

"Why, yes, Potter. Thank you for your concern," Malfoy replied, running his hand through the highly polished handle of his Nimbus 2001.

"You're going to need the practice, Malfoy, seeing all these wimps that you call your team," Harry snickered. Ron stood behind him, sniggering as well.

"Your words hurt, Potter. I like to see these boys as my secret weapons," Draco pointed out.

"Doesn't seem like it, Malfoy," Harry retorted. "If those are your secret weapons, then Gryffindor wins the first match hands down, as always."

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter."

"I see you're still using your Nimbus 2001. Run out of money to buy a new broom?"

"For your information, Potter, my financial status is as perfectly _splendid_ as it has always been," Malfoy said as he and Potter grew closer to each other, glaring at Ron. "I wish I could say the same for some of you Gryffin_dorks_."

Ron's ears turned red. "Shut the bloody hell up, ferret."

"Oh, so we're going to be rude to Malfoy today, are we, Weasel?" Draco spat back. "I knew your manners were as poor as you."

"Quit it, Malfoy. If you're still rich and great, then I suggest you better get a new broom," Harry said. "I don't only blame the losers on your team. Probably _you_ could catch a Snitch for one, if you had a decent enough broom."

"I'm way ahead of you, and so is my team."

"You Slytherins just buy your way into everything, don't you? Don't really have the brains and talent to prove yourselves."

"Watch your mouth, Potter. You might just eat your words after the first match."

"Right back at you, Malfoy," Harry slipped his hands into his robes to fetch his wand. Draco noticed what he was doing, and smirked.

"Going to blast curses at me, Potter? You're forgetting that this pitch is filled with Slytherins. There's more of us than you," Draco pointed out, gesturing at the Slytheirns who were surrounding the pitch.

"Just get out of the way, Malfoy. Your time in the pitch is up," Harry said, backing down.

Draco's smirk grew wider. "Good luck, Potter. You losers will need it." And with that, Draco Malfoy led Slytherin House back into the castle.

* * *

Draco walked up to Professor Merrythought's portrait.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Malfoy!" the lady greeted cheerfully. "How was your day?"

"Same as usual. Just had a little bit of trouble in Potions," Draco replied politely, even though he didn't feel much like it, because of the tiredness that he felt.

"Yes, indeed! That was quite a mix-up in Potions today wasn't it? I heard from Professor Dippet, whose portrait is over at the Staff Room. Apparently, Professor Slughorn had already told Professor McGonagall. I suppose it was right for her to be informed about it. She _is_ Miss Granger's Head of House," Professor Merrythought shared.

"Oh," Draco frowned.

"Have you had your Defense Against the Dark Arts class yet?"

"Well, no. We start Defense on Monday."

Professor Merrythought nodded. "Oh, all right. I heard that they have quite a surprise for the students for their Defense class. I bet it's about the new professor."

"Professor, do you mind if I step inside already? I really need to get out of my Quidditch robes, and I'd like to get my homework done before detention tomorrow," Draco explained.

"Well, of course, dear boy! Do come in!" Professor Merrythought's portrait swung aside, and Draco stepped into the warm common room.

The Slytherins had missed dinner in the Great Hall, so they had dinner brought up to them in their common room. They had their own feast, a sort of pre-celebration of a Slytherin victory over Gryffindor.

Still, the Slytherins had fun. Draco had been trying to get away from his friends for a long time already. He was sweaty and tired, and he needed a bath and rest right now. Pansy had clung onto him and tried to seduce him, but he wouldn't let her get her way that night – not that he ever let her on any other night.

After a quick shower, Draco crawled into bed. He deserved much rest right now. He would be training with his team again early in the morning on Saturday, and he had to work for Slughorn with Hermione in the afternoon. After contemplation of the strategies that he could work around Harry Potter and the Gryffindors during their Quidditch match, Draco fell asleep.


	6. Detention With The Not So Enemy

_

* * *

___

Chapter 6-Detention With The Not-So Enemy

Hermione walked around the Gryffindor common room. Gryffindor Tower was empty except for her. Everyone else had gone off to see the team train. Harry had been thankful that the Slytherins started and ended their training earlier than was scheduled, so the Gryffindors had the Quidditch pitch to themselves until lunchtime.

Hermione saw a sign posted on one side of the common room.

_**Memo to all Prefects:**_

_**There shall be a meeting on Saturday in the afternoon from 1:00-2:00 PM. It will be held in the Heads' tower. Please come on time for we have urgent matters to discuss.**_

_**Thank you.**_

The memo was in her handwriting. She remembered that she had posted these memos in the common rooms of every House, the hallways and the Prefects' bathroom. She had done it Friday morning, before she and Draco learnt that they would have to serve detention with Professor Slughorn.

She'd have to cancel the meeting, so she hurried and took a piece of parchment and a quill from a table in the common room. She made four copies of the new memo, and now it read:

_**Prefects:**_

_**Please be reminded that the meeting for today is cancelled. It will be rescheduled for a much appropriate date.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

"Draco, sweetheart, you were excellent today!" Pansy cooed.

"Pansy, you weren't even there," Draco pointed out.

"Well, no, I wasn't, but…I still know that you were excellent, as always!" Pansy recovered. Draco smirked. Pansy was often such a pain, but it was nice to have someone adore you.

Draco had been flying since 5:00 in the morning. He loved to fly, but it was such a strain to do it while avoiding murderous Bludgers. He was hit on his arm, and it had turned blue and black in a short time. After the pain got worse, he stopped practice and told the Slytherins to head in back to the locker rooms.

After he put ice packs on his sore arm, go cleaned up and dressed, Draco Malfoy went back to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindors train. Potter was good, but he couldn't say the same for the rest of the team. The old Gryffindor Quidditch players, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood and the Weasley twins had already graduated. It was a shame that the Weasley girl didn't try out for the team this year. She was a wonderful Seeker. All Potter was left with now was pathetic Ron Weasley, who didn't even know how to dodge a Bludger.

He was confident that Slytherin would finally get their long-awaited victory. After Slytherin faced Gryffindor, the winner would go against Ravenclaw next. He was sure that Ravenclaw would lose as well. _Those Ravenclaws sure are smart, but they're not so good athletically_.

The winner in the second match would then play Hufflepuff. Draco just laughed at the thought of the jolly Hufflepuffs, who did nothing but say nice things to one another. He remembered how he said that if he were ever sorted into Hufflepuff, he would just leave Hogwarts and transfer to another school. And it was true. The other Houses considered Hufflepuff as the loser House. Draco only knew of two good things that came out of Hufflepuff: his cousin, Nymphadora, who became an outstanding Auror; and the Hogwarts Triwizard champion, Cedric Diggory.

_Shame that Diggory's dead, though. And I don't even really know my cousin._

He checked his watch and saw that it was already lunchtime. The Gryffindors would be vacating the pitch in a short while. He stood up to leave and was walking into the castle when Pansy had seen him.

He had been avoiding her for a long time already since their breakup. He never really loved Pansy, or even liked her, but he just used her to get his way. His father had always wanted him to marry her, and he feared that he might be disinherited if he didn't marry Pansy. The Parkinsons were, after all, one of the richest and most ancient pureblood wizards, like the Malfoys. It would have been an honor for both Draco and Pansy to wed each other.

But after his father was sent off to Azkaban, he had more time to spend alone with his mother. Narcissa Malfoy was not like other people thought she was. She loved her family a lot and just held up the whole pureblood charade to protect them from the Dark Lord's wrath. It was expected of purebloods, after all, to think and act like Muggles and Mudbloods were below them. Still his mother had taught him to respect everyone, no matter what their blood status was. He had a change of heart and decided to let go of his old ways. One of those things that he had to let go of was his 'relationship' with Pansy. It would just have been a reminder of his hated past, and he had to erase everything that associated him with it.

* * *

"Ginny, tell me what's wrong," Hermione pleaded, as she and Ginny ate their lunch at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione. Please. It's not the right time and place to do so," Ginny responded. "And, I'm, uh, trying to fix the problem on my own so that no one else would get involved. You understand, don't you?"

"Wait. Have you opened the Chamber of Secrets again?" Hermione teased. Ginny shot her a mean glare.

"Well, yeah…Ginny, okay. But if you need help just don't hesitate to ask me or Luna or the other girls, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Ginny said.

Hermione accepted Ginny's answer. Then her eye got caught by the opening of the Great Hall's doors. Draco Malfoy had just stepped in, his blonde hair gelled back and dressed in jeans and a black shirt over a gray long-sleeved one. He looked like a Muggle, and Hermione stared at him quizzically. She had always seen him wearing his expensive robes, but she'd never seen him wearing ordinary jeans.

"Hmm, who are you staring at?" Ginny said mischievously, although Hermione noticed that the usual perkiness in her voice was missing.

"What?" Hermione said, directing her gaze back to her food.

"Don't 'what' me, Hermione Granger. I know you," Ginny said. "How's life living with the Slytherin Prince?"

"It's not as terrible as Harry and Ron think it is," Hermione replied.

"Really? Why?" said Ginny, her eyes twinkling with interest.

"Well, Malfoy's not really mean to me anymore. He hasn't called me Mudblood since the fist time we saw each other on the Hogwarts Express," Hermione said. "And we're being civil with one another, respecting each other's privacy, except for that one time."

"_What one time_?" Ginny demanded.

"It was just an accident! He didn't mean to…I mean, _we _didn't mean to," Hermione defended.

"You _kissed_?"

"No! Ginny, don't be stupid!" Hermione cried. "I'm surprised you haven't heard half of the story from Lavender yet. He just walked in, okay? He walked in on me, on Friday morning, when…er…I was taking a bath."

Ginny's eyes widened and she screamed. Hermione covered Ginny's mouth with her hand to muffle the words that she was saying.

"_Ginevra Weasley, shut up_!" Hermione ordered. Ginny stopped squealing and pushed Hermione's hand away.

"Did he see you naked?" she whispered.

"Almost," Hermione replied. "It was good that I filled the bathtub with a lot of bubbles. He was topless, though."

Ginny started screaming again and fanning her now reddening face with her hands. She stopped and shrieked. "You are _so_ lucky! You, Hermione Granger, got to see Draco Malfoy's naked body _twice_!"

Ginny had said it so loudly that time that everyone in the Great Hall turned toward them, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's mouth and covered it as she looked around, embarrassed, at the other students. She gazed toward the Slytherin table, and saw the murderous look on Pansy Parkinson's face.

"_Ginny, shut up! I did not see him naked and he was topless because he sleeps that way_!" Hermione muttered to Ginny's ear. Through Hermione's hand, Ginny's muffled squeals were heard faintly. She struggled to get out of Hermione's clutches, and when she freed herself, she looked Hermione seriously in the eye and started screaming again.

"And you should know that he sleeps topless _because_?" Ginny pushed.

"Ugh! Ginny! God! There's _nothing_ going on! So just quit it!"

Hermione stood up and ran quickly out of the hall, with Draco following her.

"What the bloody hell was _that_ all about, Granger?" he demanded. "Pansy looked like she was ready to kill."

"Um, I told Ginny about what happened yesterday morning," Hermione started. "And she, er, took it the wrong way."

"Oh, great. And the Weaselette had to scream about it to the whole school!" Draco said.

"Sorry!" Hermione apologized. "And why are you following me?"

"Because, Granger, we're supposed to head over to the dungeons for Slughorn's detention, remember?" Draco sighed.

Hermione stopped walking and turned towards the direction of the dungeons.

"Oh. Right."

* * *

"Professor? Professor Slughorn?" Hermione and Draco knocked on the door of the Potions classroom and peeked in. It was empty. They let themselves in and waited for the Potions master.

The other door at the end of the room (which led to Professor Slughorn's private quarters) opened, and Horace Slughorn came bouncing in, a wide grin on his face.

"Ah, good afternoon, children!" he greeted. The Head Boy and the Head Girl acknowledged him both with nods.

"Oh, yes! Detention," he said gloomily. "I've always hated to give detention. But anyway, let's get to work, shall we? We'll start on the potion first. Do you have your books with you? Yes? All right, then, please fetch the ingredients that you shall need from the cupboard.

Draco rose and strode over to the cupboard. He picked out the ingredients and turned to Hermione. He beckoned to her to come over and he placed some of the jars into her arms. He took the others for himself.

"Okay, let's see," Hermione said, reading the instructions from her boo, "We'll need to put in a couple of bat wings. Malfoy, put those in." Draco didn't move. Hermione looked at him exasperatedly.

"What?" she snapped.

"You forgot to say the magic word."

"Magic word? We don't need an incantation!" Hermione pointed out.

"Oh, forget it, Granger." Draco dipped his hand into the jar and dropped two black wings into the cauldron.

_Magic word_? Hermione thought. _Oh_!

"Sorry!" she said. "_Please_?"

"Finally," Draco sighed. "What's next?"

After an hour of boiling and mixing and stirring, the couple finally finished the potion. Slughorn tested it, and gave them the highest score that he could give them. The potion was perfect, but he couldn't give them a perfect score because they messed up their first try.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," Slughorn said as Draco and Hermione put away the materials they had used. "There are dirty cauldrons sitting there by the corner. I'd like you to clean them to make up for the mess you made and for not paying attention during my class last Thursday. Make sure that no residues from the recent potions are left over, so that nothing is contaminated during our next lesson. Clear?"

"Yes, professor," Draco and Hermione replied.

"Very good! Now, do you think you'd be all right if I left you here while you clean? It's almost three o'clock, and I promised Miss Lovegood that I'd be there when the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks appear. She's informed me that we can see them best at that time. I've invited the Slug Club to see them, as well," Professor Slughorn shared.

"Oh, yes, professor. We'll be fine," Hermione said. "Have fun with Luna and the Slugs!" Professor Slughorn beamed at them and left the classroom.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked out of the Gryffindor common room. The Slug Club, which Harry was a member of, had been called by Slughorn to meet today. The Potions master had said that he was eager to show them something. He was thankful that the Prefects' meeting had been cancelled. It would have coincided with the time that Slughorn specified.

"Mr. Potter!" a sharp voice called. Professor McGonagall came rushing after them, her tartan robes swishing around her.

"Mr. Potter! Where are you going? There's a Prefects' meeting today, is there not?" McGonagall demanded.

"Yes, professor," Harry replied. "But it was cancelled."

"Cancelled? By whom?" McGonagall asked.

"The Heads, professor."

"And _why_?"

"I don't know, ma'am."

The Headmistress stared Harry and Ron up and down.

"Very well then. If either of you see the Heads, tell them to go together to my office right after dinner, understand?"

Harry and Ron nodded.

Professor McGonagall walked away, leaving Harry and Ron standing frozen.

* * *

"Catch!" Hermione tossed a dirty yellow sponge at Draco. She was rummaging through the supply closet just outside the Potions classroom, looking for things to clean the cauldrons with. Draco stared at the grimy thing in his hand with disgust.

Hermione giggled. "That's called a sponge, Draco."

"I know what it is, Granger," Draco sneered. "It's just that I've never had to do this before in my life."

"I know, I know, you have a hundred elves over at Malfoy Manor, and your father will hear about this, and Slughorn will be damned," Hermione drawled. "Well, it's about time for you to learn how to do hard chores for yourself, especially now that you're with a person who detests elf enslavement."

"Oh, you're talking about that spew thing that you started in fourth year," Draco recalled.

"It's S.P.E.W. It's not _spew_, Draco! Merlin, you're just like Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, giggling.

"Don't compare me with Weasel, Hermione. It's obvious that I'm far better looking and better off than him," Draco smirked.

"Oh, shut up and get to work," Hermione snapped. She turned to the cauldron in front of her and started scrubbing it with soap and water.

_She's cute when she's mad,_ he thought.

Draco stared at her. "Are you a witch or what?"

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes and walked over to her. He took his wand and pointed it at the cauldron that Hermione was cleaning.

"_Scourgify_," Draco muttered. Sparks erupted from his wand, but the incantation did not work.

"Damn it," he cursed.

"It won't work. Professor Slughorn must have used a charm to stop us from using magic to avoid the work," Hermione sighed. "We'll just have to do it manually." She rolled her sleeves back up again.

Eager for conversation, Draco went back to Hermione's S.P.E.W.

"So, what's so wrong about having elves as household helpers?" Draco asked.

Hermione grunted. "Draco, look at them and the way wizards treat them! Most of you who are rich and powerful enough to have house elves order them around all the time, never even saying _please_! And when they don't obey your command properly when they go against you, they _punish_ themselves! And your relatives, the Blacks, even have this gruesome tradition of beheading old house elves!"

"Hermione, give it a rest!" Draco exclaimed. "House elves are happy the way they are! They don't _want_ to be freed. They are sickened by the idea of being freed. Freedom ruins them! They like serving wizards and remaining faithful to their families!"

"What about Dobby?" Hermione snapped. "What about Dobby, Draco?"

"Dobby has always been weird," Draco replied. "He was a disgrace to his family. He must be the only house elf who is not happy serving his family."

"He had no reason to be happy while he was in your home! All you ever did was beat him up, or order him to do it himself!"

"How do you know what we ever did to Dobby?" Draco demanded, dropping the sponge that he was holding. "How do you know whatever happened in my home? Were you there?"

"Um…no. But! Dobby told Harry everything, Draco. He told us how badly you treated him," Hermione said.

"We never did, Hermione. Never," Draco whispered sadly.

"Never did what?"

"We never mistreated him. We never ordered him to beat himself up. In fact, Mother was always so disappointed when the house elves would punish themselves. We saw no reason for them to do it, since we don't really get mad when they mess up," Draco told.

"What about your father, Draco? What about _you_? Is that really how you feel? Have you ever felt any real pity for anyone?"

"Yes! I pity the Muggle-borns who wish they were purebloods, just so that they would fit in better in Wizarding society."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Do you mean _me_? If you did, Malfoy, you are badly mistaken. I do not wish I were a pureblood. I'm quite happy with the way I am. After all, I don't need my blood status to tell me what I can and cannot be! I don't care about all that rubbish, unlike you, I'm sure."

"I don't mean _you_, Hermione!" Draco moved closer to her and grasped her arms. "And I don't give a damn about it either! Blood purity is just a small issue that everyone thinks is a big deal. No one's _really_ pure these days anymore!"

Hermione was shocked at how strong Draco seemed as he held her, but how gently he did it. It looked as if it hurt, but his grip wasn't even tight.

"Not even you?" she whispered.

"Not even me," he replied. "I'm sure I have at least a tiny drop of Muggle blood in me. No one would ever really know. The Pureblood families have been around even a long way before the Hogwarts founders. No one would really be sure that none of their ancestors went off to marry Muggles. I'm sure they only had a limited choice those days. Maybe it was either risk the purity and marry a Muggle or let the family name die out. Wiping out your family name in the Wizarding world would have been much more horrible." He loosened his grip and let his arms fall to his side.

They stood in silence.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Hermione whispered. "So, you don't care if I'm Muggle-born?"

"I never have."

"So why have you tormented a lot of all these years?"

"That's the way that purebloods are supposed to act towards those who aren't. It was all part of a charade," Draco replied. He picked his sponge up again and moved on to the next cauldron.

"Charade?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Some of the purebloods act that way to avoid ruining themselves with the Dark Lord," Draco said, "so that they wouldn't be accused of being Muggle lovers like those Weasleys. I'd have to agree that the Weasleys are blood traitors, but even the purebloods are afraid of _him_. Who knows how long he's going to keep us alive."

"But Voldemort doesn't want to waste your blood. He wants a perfect pureblood society, doesn't he?"

"Probably, but he's killed many other purebloods before," Draco said. "And he's also put his pureblood Death Eaters' lives in danger. It's pretty stupid of him, because if he really cared about preserving our blood, then he wouldn't put his Death Eaters on the battlefield. There's a risk of them getting killed as well.

"And don't forget that he almost killed me last year," Draco looked down on the floor, and Hermione stared at him, "He ordered me to kill Dumbledore, and he knew that it would tear my soul apart. It could have killed me."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione sobbed, her voice filled with empathy. Tears were heavily welling in her eyes now. "That was so horrible."

He just exhaled deeply, and said nothing.

They continued on cleaning for a few minutes, until Hermione said, "How's your father?"

Draco had looked her in the face when she started talking, but when she finished, he looked down and stared at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"I'm surprised that you would ask," he replied. "Are you asking because you care or because you want to know if he's dead already?"

"Oh. I care. You're my friend, he's your father. I'm sure it affects you," Hermione said. "So?"

"He's all right in Azkaban. It's a good thing there are no more dementors there. Just Aurors," Draco told.

"That's good. I've always thought that your father can't have been a hundred percent evil. I just knew that he's serving the Dark Lord under fear that he might kill, well…you and your mother," Hermione shared.

"Yeah, well, that's true. He's keeping me alive because I'm the only heir, but my mother says it's because I'm his son and he loves me. That's kind of hard to believe sometimes, but I try to," Draco said. "What about you? How's your life with your parents?"

"Er…it's getting rougher now that Voldemort's getting stronger," Hermione said. "I mean, there's the threat that Voldemort might get my parents to ask him about me or Harry, and he might hurt them. I've tried persuading them to let me use a memory modifying charm on them, but they wouldn't let me. They said that if I were in danger, they'd be there with me. But I haven't told them all the details about the war yet." Hermione's eyes were full of tears, and they were going to fall down soon, had she not wiped them away with her sleeve.

"It's hot here, isn't it?" she suddenly said. Draco was stunned by the sound of her voice, and looked up. As he did, she was pulling off her baggy sweater, and revealing a modest long-sleeved black shirt underneath, but her curves were obvious through the shirt, and Draco stared at her perfectly carved body. Pansy could have never pulled _that_ off, or even the beautiful girl he first had sex with.

"Uh, Draco…you might want to wipe that drool off," Hermione snapped. She threw him her sponge. "Honestly, we won't get this done if you just keep staring so much. We can never have a serious conversation without you trying to look down my shirt." Draco himself hadn't even known that he stared at Hermione so much.

"Do I really look at…well…you?" I've never noticed. And we _do_ have serious conversations without me looking down!" he defended.

"Only because you've trained yourself to look up, Draco," Hermione pointed out. "You know, when we were talking the first night we were up in our tower, you said that you were no longer a prejudiced pureblood. I thought about it while I was in bed, and it was pretty hard to believe," she paused and waited for him to look up at her. When he did, she smiled.

"But now, I really do believe that you've changed, Draco. It's really showing. And…I like it. I really like it."

Draco pondered on what she said, and smiled back.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Children, I cannot believe that neither one of you saw the Crumple-Horned Snorkack! Miss Lovegood and I certainly saw it. Perhaps you weren't looking well enough."

Professor Slughorn led his Slug Club back to the Potions classroom. It was already 6:30, and they'd been looking out for the Cumple-Horned Snorkack since 3:00.

"Profesor, my father says that Crumple-Horned Snorkacks choose to whom they appear," Luna Lovegood stated. "Crumple-Horned Snorkacks are shy creatures, and maybe the one that the both of us saw today only chose to appear to us one by one. It's okay," she said to the Slug Club, "You'll get your chance next time."

The Slug Club rolled their eyes as they entered the Potions classroom.

"Children, what are you still doing here?" Professor Slughorn boomed. The Club peeked in and saw Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy standing next to each other, carrying cauldrons.

"Oh, hello, Professor Slughorn!" Hermione greeted. "Draco and I were just cleaning up. Do continue with your activities, we're done anyway."

"Very well, Miss Granger," Slughorn smiled. "It seems that we're done for the day, children. I was going to show you a sketch of a Snorkack that an acquaintance of mine made. The Snorkack that we saw earlier was similar to the one in the sketch, and so I recognized it. But I can't seem to locate it just now, so I'll just meet next week, and see you then. Goodbye, all."

Draco looked over his shoulder and eyed Blaise, who was in the Slug Club. Blaise gave a short wave to him and walked out.

The rest of the Slug Club scurried out of the classroom. Hermione put down the cauldron that she was carrying and put it beside the others at the corner of the classroom. She saw Harry standing by the door, waiting for her.

"Is everything okay already, Draco?" she inquired.

"Yeah. We're done. I'll just go and have a chat with Professor Slughorn," Draco replied. "Are you headed to dinner?"

"Um, yes, I'll just see you there," Hermione answered. "Bye!"

She strode over to Harry, and they started walking up to the Great Hall.

"How come the Slug Club met today? I thought your meetings were only on Thursdays and Fridays?" Hermione asked.

"Slughorn had to show us the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Luna said that we had perfect weather and it was the perfect time to see one, and Slughorn didn't want to miss the opportunity," Harry replied.

"Well, did you see one?"

"No. No one did, except for Slughorn and Luna. Do you think they were faking?"

"Of course not," Hermione snorted. "Luna wouldn't, and Slughorn most certainly won't."

"Oh, by the way, McGonagall wants you and Malfoy up in her office after dinner," Harry said. "She's furious that you cancelled today's meeting."

"Oh, great. Draco and I are in trouble…again," Hermione sighed.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Since when has Malfoy become…_Draco_?" he said the name with such disgust, as if it left an unpleasant taste on his tongue.

"Ever since we decided that we would be civil to one another," Hermione replied. "Now that we'd have to work together to promote unity in the school, we figured that we could start with calling each other by our first names. It seems more polite that way."

"Malfoy? _Civil_?" Harry gasped, acting as if he was choking.

"Yes. You should try talking to him some time. He's not really bad," Hermione pointed out.

"Not bad?" Harry exclaimed. "Hermione, you're talking about the person who teased you and taunted you all these years!"

"And that's what I'm trying to tell you, Harry. He's had a realization after his near-death experience last year, and he's changed already," Hermione said. "I don't even know if 'changed' is the right word. He seems that he's always been that way, but he just hasn't showed it."

"What way?"

"Oh, forget it," Hermione said exasperatedly. "You wouldn't understand."

Harry breathed deeply. "You know, something's wrong with Ginny."

"I've noticed," Hermione agreed.

"Yeah. She's being so distant from me and Ron these days," Harry explained. "Maybe it's because you moved out of Gryffindor Tower. She's been pretty lonely since you left her. Parvati and Lavender aren't exactly the type of girls who Ginny would have a serious conversation with. All they talk about is…makeup. I think it's you."

Hermione groaned loudly.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"Men! You just don't understand."

"Huh? Why? What's wrong with her? What's wrong with _you_?"

Hermione stopped and held Harry in front of her.

"Listen, Harry. I'm not exactly sure what Ginny's problem is," she started. "But I'm sure it's not me. She's trying to avoid people these days because there's something she's trying to sort out on her own. I think it has something to do with that spell that she's been secretly trying to do. I can't make out what she's doing, because she never says the incantation loudly in front of other people. She's just learning how to wave her wand properly for it while she's around others."

Hermione walked on and left Harry in his thoughts. He caught up with her.

"Do you think it's me?" he suddenly said.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought of how she would respond.

"It might be."

"How do you know?"

_Well, I know because I'm a girl, Harry Potter, if you haven't noticed_! _I can sense what she's feeling_! Hermione's mind shouted.

"She mentioned losing something. But I didn't get a chance to ask her what she lost," Hermione replied. "She's trying to shake me off these days. Well, except for today at lunch when she embarrassed Draco and me in front of the entire student body and the faculty!"

Hermione studied Harry's brilliant green eyes, which showed his confusion.

"Look, Harry, you and Ron just try to leave her alone these days. If it _is_ related to that spell she's doing, you should just let her learn it on her own. Don't bug her, and don't ever mention that we talked about it."

"But –"Harry started.

"Tell Ron to lay off her, too. Ginny doesn't need her overprotective brother hanging over her right now," Hermione commanded.

"Yeah, sure."

"I know that you can't help but be worried. It's because you love her. If you don't feel any serious love for her now, then you still love her as a sister, right?" Hermione said. She noticed the uneasy look on Harry's face. "Or am I mistaken? Harry, quit it. You love her and not in the way that a brother loves as a sister. You _really_ love her. Stop pretending that you don't. That breakup last year affected you as much as it did her and you know it," Hermione inhaled. "Now, if you really want to make her day and let her feel how much you love her, why not ask her out for the Halloween Ball? She'd be delighted to go with you."

With that, Hermione pushed the Great Hall's doors open and walked over to the Gryffindor table.


	7. Aftermath

**Hello. I'm sorry for the horribly overused cliches in the previous chapters...the only excuse I came up with for why I came up with those things is because I wrote those parts a year ago, when I was still...hmm, stupid, maybe..? :D Anyway, I'm sorry for that, again...the following chapters will be better, I promise. :D**

_Chapter 7 – Back In The Tower_

"_DETENTION_?" the Headmistress screeched, pacing her office, glaring at the two teenagers who were seated in front of her. "Detention is seriously unbecoming of a Head Boy and a Head Girl! Don't you realize that the school is affected by what you do? Not that you've cancelled the Prefects' meeting, which should have been spent planning our many activities, we might be delayed! What _exactly_ was so important that you could not wait until after class to discuss it?"

"We're sorry, professor!" Hermione pleaded.

"If this was another one of your childish feuds, then maybe we should get another pair to act as the Heads of this school," McGonagall threatened. "You seem unable to keep your misunderstandings to yourselves."

"We weren't fighting, professor," Draco insisted.

"Then if you weren't fighting, what _were_ you talking about?"

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances, and hoped that McGonagall wouldn't ask them again.

"Well? Isn't one of you going to talk?"

Professor McGonagall raised her wand. "_Accio_."

A small piece of parchment came zooming towards her and she caught it. Hermione gasped as she realized that it was the parchment that she and Draco had passed to each other. Her eyes widened as she read it, but unlike Professor Slughorn, she had not found it hilarious and entertaining.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I appreciate your apologies to each other. It shows maturity and unity. However, what is immature is how you found this as an excuse to disrupt the work that you two should have been doing! Couldn't you have talked about it outside the classroom afterwards, seeing that Potions was your last class for the day? We have never interfered in our students' public displays of affection, but if it gets out of control that it disrupts the classes and the school, then things must be done!" Professor McGonagall explained.

"Public displays of affection? We weren't doing _anything_ like that!" Draco protested.

"Then how do you explain, Mr. Malfoy, this last message that you sent to Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him and pursed her lips.

_Easy. I was being stupid and excessively cocky_, Draco thought.

"I was paying her a compliment!" Draco insisted.

"Anyway, I am not angered by the topic that you and Miss Granger were discussing. I am _infuriated_ at the fact that you let _this_ keep you from holding the Prefects' meeting!" McGonagall explained. "Nonetheless, we shall have it tomorrow then. I shall send notes to the House common rooms. Make sure that you are prepared to host the meeting tomorrow afternoon, understand? Now, Mr. Malfoy, will that keep you away from Quidditch practice?"

"No, professor," Draco replied.

"Very well, then. I don't want this to happen again. It's horrible to think that the Head Boy _and_ the Head Girl both got sent to detention together, and on the first day of school, too!" McGonagall explained. "Cleaning cauldrons isn't much of a punishment, but I hope you've learnt from the consequences of your actions. If you have nothing more to discuss, you may get on with patrolling the halls. Good night."

* * *

"You look terribly shaken, Granger. What, this is your first time to get scolded by McGonagall? I don't think so. There was that time in first year, remember?" Draco said, noticing Hermione's pale face.

"No. It's just that it's already our third time to patrol at night, but I'm still terrified by the idea that a Death Eater might jump out and kill us, or any other dangerous people," Hermione replied, her jaw shaking.

"No. It's just that it's already our third time to patrol at night, but I'm still terrified by the idea that a Death Eater might jump out and kill us, or any toher dangerous people," Hermione replied, her jaw shaking.

"That's why we're patrolling, Hermione. We have to be brave to make sure that all the other students are protected. Part of our job," Draco pointed out. He took out his wand, "_Lumos_."

"Yeah, I know that. It just creeps me out," Hermione said. "Let's talk about something…something positive…something to take my mind away. Let's see, um…you ask me a question, I'll answer, then you'll have to answer it too, and vice versa. Okay?"

"Er…okay," Draco replied. "Me first. When's your birthday?"

"September 19th."

"June 5th. You next."

"What's your middle name?"

"No middle name."

"Mine's Jean. You go."

"What's your favorite color?"

"You really want to know?" Hermione hesitated.

"Well, you did start this whole question and answer thing," Draco pointed out. "And your birthday's coming up. I might get you something."

"That's nice of you. But, believe it or not, my favorite colors are green, purple, black and pink."

"But those are Slytherins colors…except for pink!"

"I'm a girl! I'm sure most girls like pink!" Hermione giggled. "It's weird! I'm a Gryffindor, and my favorite colors are the colors of the House that stands as our 'nemesis'. What about you?"

"Well, you know me. I'm faithful to my House."

"And I'm not?"

"Well…sort of."

"Draco!"

"Kidding! You go next."

And their conversation went on and on. Pretty soon, it was already 11:00 PM. The Head Boy and the Head Girl retreated to their tower and into their rooms.

* * *

Hermione pulled on silky pink pajama pants and a white shirt on top. She examined herself in the mirror.

_Wow. No wonder guys can't stop staring. _She frowned at herself.

_Merlin, Hermione! Stop flattering yourself. You're being shallow and conceited._

But another part of her protested. _Oh, stop it. You know you love the attention._

Hermione settled into her bed. It had been an interesting day, and her mind was so full of questions.

_Draco really has changed, hasn't he? If not, then maybe he'd always been that way, just afraid to show it. I'll be his friend. I'll help him out. Throught all those years of torment, I think I _am_ starting to like him…as a friend, I mean._

_Problem is, would it just be as a friend, or even more?_

Hermione began to doze off, dreaming of a certain blond Slytherin, who had the most gorgeous body she'd ever seen.

* * *

Pulling on a pair of black silk boxers, Draco strode over to his bed, lay down, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He never felt so open to anyone this way. Sure, he had Blaise to talk to, but Blaise, though he always listened, never seemed to sense Draco's real feelings. The Slytherins were there, but no one would really take him _that_ seriously. Pansy and the other girls who adored him were there as well, but they would just daydream at the sound of his voice, hoping that it was them that he was talking about instead, declaring his love for them.

_Dream on_, he thought.

But she was different.

Hermione was different. She voiced out her ideas, like how she had the animated debate with him while they were serving detention, which Draco enjoyed. Hermione Granger didn't seem to be afraid of judgment. She'll be her own person, and no one would tell her otherwise.

The Gryffindor Princess was smart, and witty, and clever. She would have made Ravenclaw House proud, but the Sorting Hat had to mess with fate and put her in Gryffindor. If Hermione were in Ravenclaw, it wouldn't have been much of a problem for Draco to love her, since she wasn't from the rival House.

_Wait. Love her? No! Ican't!_

Draco tried to shake it out of his head, and went on to thinking about the things they talked about.

Hermione didn't seem to care about the fact that they were from different Houses, or that they had different blood statuses. She saw him as an equal, and he was starting to see her as one too.

_Am I really starting to like her_?

But they were different. Too different. People didn't think the way that the two of them did. They cared too much about being pure and being branded. Lots of thins could happen.

But Draco didn't seem to care. The prejudices of other people didn't matter, as long as you knew who you are and what you want.

_I think I am…as a friend, I mean. A _close_ friend._

And Draco dozed off, dreaming of the Gryffindor Princess, not knowing that she was dreaming of him as well.

* * *

**Great chapter coming up next! I hope you think it's great, too!**


	8. The Moment I Saw You Cry

**I'm fond of this chapter... ))**

_Chapter 8 – The Moment I Saw You Cry_

It was the 18th of September. Blaise Zabini was relaxing in the Slytherin common room, with Daphne Greengrass. It was just after lunch.

"Hey! Draco! Where you headed?" Blaise asked, as Draco strode out of the common room.

"Hogsmeade," the Head Boy replied simply, sitting down on a comfortable couch in front of Zabini.

"Hogsmeade?" Daphne asked. "Why? _How_?"

"Heads are allowed to go into Hogsmeade anytime," Draco told them. "And I need to get a birthday present for…a _friend_." Draco hoped that his unintentional emphasis on the word 'friend' wasn't noticed.

"Malfoy, that' s very nice of you, but as you know, my birthday had already passed two months ago," Blaise said. Draco smacked him at the back of the had.

"Ouch, Malfoy. That _obviously_ hurt."

"Not you, you nitwit," Draco snapped. He lowere his voice so only Blaise could hear him. Never mind that Daphne was sitting right beside them. "And honestly, I'm having a pretty hard time deciding what to get her."

"Ooh, a new girlfriend, eh, Draco? Or someone you're planning to court?" Blaise cooed. Daphne winced as she heard Blaise mention a girl that Draco fancied. Her green eyes darkened and narrowed slightly.

"What's she like?" Blaise asked. Daphne remained silent.

"She's smart, witty, exceedingly clever," Draco paused. He finally said, "_Outrageously_ beautiful."

"I see," Blaise nodded, and Draco thought that his best mate already knew who the girl was, until Blaise said, "She's a Ravenclaw. Lots of pleasant ladies there, I should know."

Draco sighed. _At least he still doesn't know. It's still my little secret_.

"You have any idea what I should give her? Her birthday's tomorrow."

"A book, most definitely. But not a boring one. She's smart, so she probably stresses a lot on homework –"

"You're right on that," Draco chuckled, reminiscing on the times that Hermione had snapped at him for interrupting her as she was working.

"So get her a humorous book. Doesn't even necessarily have to be a book. Just something that would help her cool down at the end of the day. I don't know. Have a look around the shops. You might see something good there."

"Yeah, all right. Thanks, Zabini." Draco ran out of the common room.

Daphne's head was still hung down, trying to hide her disappointment. Zabini watched as his friend walked out, but he said to her, "I saw that Daphne."

"What?" Miss Greengrass looked up as Blaise said her name.

"Your reaction, when I said that Draco had his eyes on someone."

Daphne said nothing.

"You still can't get over it. You can't get over the fact that even if he broke up with Pansy, he still didn't make you his girlfriend."

"He preferred me to Pansy!" Daphne said.

"Yeah, he did, but he's forgotten all about you, leaving you for, as he says, a smart, _outrageously_ beautiful Ravenclaw."

Daphne huffed angrily and rushed to the girls' dormitories.

Blaise smirked to himself. He always got through to Daphne easily.

_Now if I could only find a way to know which Ravenclaw is celebrating her birthday tomorrow…_

* * *

Hermione looked up from her homework when she heard the portrait hole shut. She raced out of her room.

"Draco?"

_My name sounds wonderful when she says it_, he thought.

"Yes?" Draco shook out of his cloak and threw it on the couch, on top of the bog that contained Hermione's present. He had decided against Blaise's suggestion. Draco thought that if he got her a book, it would be just like all her other books. So he got her something he thought was unique and special. He smiled at her.

"Oh, good. You're back. Where've you been?"

Draco looked at her. She was wearing white shorts and a light pink tank top, exposing her rosy white skin.

"Hogsmeade."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Hogsmeade? Why?"

Draco sighed. Daphne had given him the same reaction.

"Had to buy something."

"Oh."

Draco flopped down on the couch. Hermione turned and took something from the table.

"This came for you," she said. "And you better give your owl a scowling. It nipped my finger." Hermione held up her index finger, which had a big cut on it, and pouted. Draco smirked, finding the expression on her face cute.

"I'll be sure to give him the message."

Draco took an envelope from her. "Thanks." He looked at it and sat that it bore the Malfoy family crest. His smile turned into a frown.

"I'll be back." He left Hermione standing there, wondering what about the letter made him react. It probably came from his mother, since his father was trapped in Azkaban.

Draco made his way towards the Black Lake. Once he was there, he sat on a rock near the bank of the lake and tore open the envelope.

_**Draco,**_

_**I hope you are well. Everything is fine here at the manor, but I doubt that it will remain that way for long. I learnt from your Aunt Bellatrix that the Dark Lord plans to break his Death Eaters out of Azkaban, including your father. The Dark Lord will need all the men he can get. I am afraid that he will force you to join his army. Stay on your guard. And, I know that this will be hard for you, but try to keep your distance from your friends for a while. The Dark Lord might use them against you. For this reason, I am gld that you have already broken ties with Pansy. Son, I know that you are doing your best there at Hogwarts. I am very proud of you. I hope you know that. I love you.**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

Draco crumpled the letter. _No. She's already in danger because of Potter. She'll be in even more danger because of me. Hermione. The Dark Lord must _never_ know._

Tears started welling in his eyes.

* * *

Hermione went back to her room as soon as Draco left, hurriedly throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater. He was not so far from her, she caught up with him easily. There was a crowd of students in the Entrance Hall, and she lost track of him there. When she finally got through the doors, she had a feeling that he would be at the Black Lake.

She was right. She hid behind a tree near him. He didn't seem to sense that she was there. Draco was silent. He was skimming stones. Suddenly, in a blaze of anger, he threw a stone hard and it made a big splash. Draco sat abruptly on the ground, hiding his face in his arms. He was angled toward Hermione, and when she peeked, the sun shone on a spot on Draco's face, just beneath his eye.

Hermione gasped. _He's crying. Just like Harry said he did, during sixth year. Oh God._

She watched as Draco looked up. The sky was getting darker. Soon, the rain started falling.

Draco stood up and ran back towards the castle. Hermione circled the tree to hide herself from him. When he was a few feet away, she followed.

_He looked so…human, when he was crying. Wow. It's a side of Draco Malfoy I have never seen before. I wonder why._

_Oh crap. I'm getting really soaked._

* * *

Blaise strode into the Great Hall. Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were making their way to dinner like him. The girls walked to the Gryffindor table, while Blaise to the Slytherin table.

"Hey! Hermione!" Ron Weasley shouted. He could be heard throughout the Great Hall. "Happy birthday!"

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. She was also clearly heard. "Shut up! My birthday's tomorrow!"

Ron shrugged. "Just practicing." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Realization struck Blaise Zabini as he heard Hermione say that her birthday was tomorrow.

_Merlin's beard. It's Granger. Granger's the one Draco fancies. Smart, witty, clever and, I admit, outrageously beautiful. She's no Ravencalw at all! I should have seen it coming. It's impossible for Draco not to be attracted to her, especially now that they're sharing a dormitory. Psh. It was Granger all along._

Blaise wiped the shocked look off of his face and smirked as Malfoy sat down in front of him

"What's wrong with you now, Blaise?" Draco drawled.

"It's Granger's birthday tomorrow, you know, Draco," Blaise said smugly.

"Yeah. I know."

"You got anything for her?"

"No. Why the hell should I, Blaise?"

"I don't know," Blaise shrugged. "Say, isn't it your little Ravenclaw's birthday tomorrow, too?"

"Yes," Draco grimaced.

"From what you told me, seems like your Ravenclaw is a bit like Granger," Blaise observed. "Smart, witty, clever, _outrageously_ beautiful."

"What are you getting at exactly, Zabini? Because I really don't know," Draco snapped.

Blaise lowered his voice. "I'm just saying that maybe, your little Ravenclaw might be a _Gryffindor_ after all. Aren't I right?"

Draco tried his best to contain his laughter. "You're wacked, Zabini. Stop making me laugh. You're spoiling my dinner."

"Say whatever you want to say, but I still have my suspicious," Blaise finished the last of his dinner, and stood up. "I'll be watching you, Malfoy."

* * *

Hermione shielded her eyes from the light coming from her window. Her hand grasped her wand, aimed at the windows. "_Obscuro_."

Hermione lay on her back. She was eighteen today.

_It's my birthday. I'm one year older than Harry, Ron, and everyone else in the seventh year._

The Head Girl got out of bed and dressed after a quick shower. It was already nearing lunchtime when she stepped out of her room.

Draco was sitting on the couch in the common room, wearing a black shirt and jeans. The shirt was such a contrast to his pale skin and blonde hair, that it was as if he was emitting a pearly glow.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," he greeted.

"Thanks, Draco," she sat in front of him and rubbed her sleepy eyes. They stayed there, staring at each other.

"This is for you," Draco said, handing her a thin box, wrapped in silver paper. "I'm sorry if it's kind of stupid. I really didn't know what to get you. I only had yesterday to look through Hogsmeade."

Hermione was strongly touched by his sweet gesture. "That's why you went to Hogsmeade yesterday? For me?" she asked quietly.

"Well…yeah," Draco replied. He watched her tear the wrapping paper and open the box. In the box was a scarf with thick stripes in dark green, purple, and black. Slytherin colors. It was in the same fashion as the green and silver Slytherin scarf. _Hermione _was beautifully scripted in silver thread on one end.

"You told me those were your favorite colors."

"Yeah, they are," Hermione breathed. "Oh, gosh, Draco. This is so sweet. Thank you. Thanks for going through all that trouble for me."

"It was my pleasure," Draco smiled.

* * *

"_Happy birthday, Hermione_!" the Gryffindors roared as Hermione walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione was overwhelmed by their warm – and not to mention loud – greeting. As she made her way to the Gryffindor table, people greeted her.

She sat down beside Ginny, Harry and Ron. Her three best friends hugged her tight. Luna, Lavender and Parvati were also standing near them. They greeted her as well.

When everyone was done with their lunch, the Hogwarts house-elves came into the Great Hall, pushing a hug cart with a huge cake on it. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of it.

Harry put his around her and squeezed her. "We asked the house-elved if they could bake a cake for you. They gladly obliged."

"Oh, God. Thank you," Hermione said. "This is really embarrassing."

The elves set the cake right in front of her.

The Gryffindors started singing to her, and the other students followed their lead. Hermione blushed furiously.

"Hermione!" Ron called. "Stand up! Blow the candles!"

Harry and Ginny pulled her up. The cake was so big that she had to stand on the bench to reach the candles at the top. Hermione sucked in a huge breath and extinguished the light on the candles. The house-elves sliced the cake and distributed the slices to everyone in the Great Hall.

The Slytherins sneered when the elves set the slices in front of each of them.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, you ninnies. It's a bloody cake." Crabbe and Goyle stuffed their mouths, and the Slytherins ate their slices bit by bit.

Hermione chatted with her housemates. She looked towards Draco's direction. He was grinning at her. She smiled at him.

"Hermione."

The Head Girl took her gaze off of Draco and turned to Harry.

"Party later after dinner at the Gryffindor common room."

"For what?" Hermione inquired.

Harry laughed. "For you, silly. It's your birthday!"

"Wow, thanks, Harry."

"So you'll come?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Hermione shoved a forkful of cake into her mouth.

Harry patted her back. "Awesome."

* * *

Draco was barely awake. He was waiting for Hermione. He thought that she'd have been back a few hours ago. It was already 2 AM.

The Gryffindor parties didn't usually take long. Hermione, being the perfect student that she is, always stopped the parties before things got crazy. _Those Gryffindors got serious this time_, Draco thought.

Draco was already asleep on the couch when Hermione came in. She painstakingly made her way through the portrait hole, trying to stay as silent as possible. She knew that Draco would probably asleep by now, but she didn't expect that he would stay in the common room and wait up for her.

_That's so sweet of him_, Hermione smiled.

But the noise created by the closing of the portrait hole woke Draco up. He sat up instantly, sweeping his blonde hair away from his eyes.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. She wasn't sure if he was mad or not. Hermione laughed. He was surprised that she had the nerve to laugh, considering the fact that she had come in two hours after curfew and he had to patrol the halls alone for she was not there.

"I was at Gryffindor Tower, _mother_," Hermione guffawed. Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and sat her down in front of him.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Draco implied.

Hermione put on a straight face. She really wasn't drunk. "No, I'm not, Draco. You know very well that I wouldn't get drunk. I only had _one_ bottle of butterbeer, and there wasn't any Firewhisky. _Merlin_, you should have seen Ron's face when I told him to take the Firewhisky out! He looked so pleased with himself, wheeling five carts of Firewhisky into the common room. Pity." Hermione laughed at the thought.

"Well, how come you're back so late? Gryffindor parties don't usually last past midnight!"

"It's my birthday, Malfoy, and I'll stay up if I want to." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's not really your birthday anymore. Your birthday ended when the clock struck 12 AM," Draco said matter-of-factly.

Draco sighed with relief that she wasn't drunk. He leaned back and relaxed, noticing for the first time that she was wearing the scarf that he had given her.

"What did Potter and Weasley say?"

"Huh?" Hermione opened her eyes. She looked down and touched her scarf. "Oh, this. Er…Ginny saw it first. Told them it was from a friend. They didn't ask anything more."

The Heads sat in awkward silence, although Draco was a little preoccupied.

_She seems so…different…there's something about her…something I've never seen before. Wasted all my time sneering at her. Never knew how much I had been missing._

Hermione knew Draco was staring at her. She looked away, as if she didn't notice. Something about the way he looked at her made her feel shy and insecure, like what he thought about the way she looked mattered. But at the same time, his gaze made her feel comfortable. It was not longer the cold stare he gave her before. It was warmer now. Kind, actually.

Even if she was staring intently at the night sky through the wide window, she could see peripherally that Draco's mouth was falling open. His eyes were still on her. Hermione coughed loudly.

_It's now or never, Hermione_, she thought. _Ask him_.

"Draco," Hermione began. "How's your mother?"

Draco was surprised that Hermione had asked about Narcissa.

"My mother? Oh," Draco breathed. "She's…fine."

"She's all alone in the manor, isn't she?"

"No, not really. The house-elves are there. And some…_people_ stop by sometimes."

"Like Bellatrix," Hermione murmured.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Me?" Hermione asked innocently. "I didn't say anything."

"I heard you say my aunt's name," Draco said. "Yes. She _does_ come by, often bringing others from her gang." Hermione knew exactly what Draco meant by Bellatrix's gang.

"What about _him_?"

"Him?"

"Does he come to Malfoy Manor?"

Draco inhaled. "Granger, if you're interrogating me so you can have information to feed to Potter about the Dark Lord –"

"Draco, no," Hermione interrupted. "I wasn't. I wasn't thinking that at all. I just –"

"You just _what_?" Draco pressed.

Sympathy was evident on Hermione's face.

"I just wanted to know wh you were so, I don't know…_dismayed_ by the letter you received yesterday," Hermione explained. "I know that it came from your mother. And I hope you don't get made at me for intruding, but…I followed you when you went out to the Black Lake. You know, after I gave you the letter."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did, Draco. And I am so very sorry for spying on you, but I just did it because I was…worried. About you. I saw your face when you saw the letter, and after you read it." Hermione didn't want to mention that she had seen him cry.

"Oh."

Draco looked down at the floor.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Hermione," Draco lied. "I'm just…sad for my mother. She's alone in that manor, she misses my father very much. That's all there is to it. Nothing more."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Granger. Please don't worry. Everything's fine," Draco reassured. He stared at the clock on the wall. He smiled at her. "You do realize it's almost three, right? We have classes in the morning."

"Oh, Merlin, I forgot," Hermione laughed. She had just realized how tired she was. "We definitely should get to sleep. Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Hermione. Sleep well."

* * *

**See?? Didn't I tell you??**

**Ahaha. :))**


	9. Fatal Attraction

_Chapter 9 – Fatal Attraction_

On the second day of October, the Heads called for another meeting in their common room. Malfoy barely spoke up during meetings, which Hermione hated, but he was excellent in taking down notes. They discussed the Quidditch match that would be held the following Saturday and the safety precautions that needed to be taken while the game was taking place.

"The Quidditch pitch has less protection than the castle itself. That means we need all the security, skill and magic that we can get," Hermione announced. "For those who are very talented in Charms, you could help us put protective spells around the school. And speaking of security, we also have to put in mind the Hogsmeade weekend that is scheduled two weeks from now. The Headmistress would like to request all Prefects to stay with their Houses at all times. And yes, we limited the time in Hogsmeade to only three hours. So that's from lunchtime until three in the afternoon. Please be back at the village square on time. The Heads will then escort everyone back to the school."

"Granger, everyone _knows_ how things go during Hogsmeade weekend already," Draco whined, with everyone else nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to go back on the procedure," Hermione snapped. "So, if we're done there, we can now discuss the Halloween Ball. Does anyone have suggestions on what we should do?"

"Can we stick with the old masquerade?" someone asked.

"All right. Er, Malfoy, can you please take note of that? Thanks," Hermione turned back to the Prefects. "What about entertainment?"

"Maybe we should stick with tradition," a Ravenclaw Prefect said. "Everyone's used to it anyway. Do you think we could still book the Weird Sisters?"

"They've always performed at Hogwarts anyway. I'm sure they'd be glad to come again," said Blaise, who was the Slytherin Prefect. The other Slytherin Prefect, a blonde girl with rosy cheeks, sat beside him, taking notes vigorously.

"And we could ask Mr. Filch where he stored the old decorations from last year. We could still keep them, and we could use some Charms to make them look better," Luna Lovegood suggested.

"Great!" Hermione said. "Professor Flitwick might agree to help us with that. But if we're going to keep everything the same, maybe we should do something special. A surprise for everyone, something they wouldn't expect. Come on, you guys, help us think on it!"

Everyone in the room went to think of something wonderful for the ball. Hermione eyed everyone as they sat in silence. She saw Ginny and Harry, the Gryffindor Prefects, both occupying one of the loveseats, but staying as far from each other as possible. Ginny's face was still pale and sad, but as she was thinking, her expression got brighter, and Hermione knew that Ginny had just the perfect idea.

"Have you thought of something, Ginny? Care to share it with us?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, me?" Ginny squeaked. She swallowed hard, "Well, I was thinking…since we have to do something special, maybe…the Heads could sing together?"

Hermione and Draco exchanged quick glances, and stared back at Ginny with wide eyes.

"Yes!" Blaise agreed. "Our dear Head Boy's wonderful on the piano! I guess those piano lessons your mother paid for did have a special purpose. And you said they were useless and impractical." Blaise nudged Draco's arm, and Draco scowled at him.

"But I'm not sure that –" Hermione started, but she was cut off by Ginny.

"Well, that's why I suggested it. I knew you had a beautiful voice. I've heard you," she pointed out. "And there's no doubt Malfoy has talent also."

Draco smirked when Ginny complimented him, but turned to face Blaise again to glare at him.

"So you could sing together! My, that would be just marvelous! Everyone would enjoy it," Luna said dreamily.

Hermione looked at everyone. The girls were giggling, and the boys were chuckling - except for Harry, who had a look of shock on his face. He seemed to have had the same feelings as Hermione had for Ginny's suggestion.

The buzz around the common room was getting louder. Draco rubbed his temples and spoke, "No, absolutely not. It wouldn't be fit for a Halloween Ball."

"Yes, I agree with Draco," Hermione said. "It's a _Halloween_ Ball. If it were a Valentines' Day Ball, we _could_ sing, but it's not, and it might not be fitting."

"Oh, come on, Granger, don't ruin it!" Blaise exclaimed. "It doesn't matter if it's _fitting_ or not. We don't have to be so strict. As long as everyone enjoys."

"Honestly, it'll be fine with me to sing. I just don't know with Malfoy, and I don't even know what song we'll…er, perform," Hermiones stated.

Everyone's eyes turned to Draco, to wait for his decision.

"It's fine with me," Draco said. "But as she said, it's hard to decide what kind of song would be fitting."

"Who _cares_, Draco?" Blaise sighed. "Sing a love song, for all we care."

"No, I don't think a love song would do," Harry suddenly said.

"All right, fine, Potter. Suggestions, please!" Blaise announced.

"How about Out of this World?"

"Cry?"

"Oh, I know!" Ginny exclaimed. "Do You Believe In Magic!"

"Of course we do, Weasley," Draco sneered.

"No! She's referring to a song. It's perfectly adaptable on the piano, and I'm familiar with the song. We just need to practice it together," Hermione said.

"_Would_ we have time to practice together?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said. "So, you up for it?" The whole room ceased all noise.

"I am if you are," Draco said.

"Yes, okay."

"It's settled then! Our dear Heady Boy and Head Girl will sing for us during the Halloween Ball," Blaise said triumphantly. "Listen, don't tell _anyone_ about it. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"So I guess we're done?" Hermione said. "We can discuss more about the Ball next week. Please meet us over at the Quidditch pitch on Monday after classes so we could get started on the enchantments! That's all. Thanks for coming."

As everyone filed out of the room, Ginny separated from Harry and scurried off. Hermione called her just in time before she had the chance to flee.

"Ginny! May I please speak with you?" Hermione had been meaning to talk to Ginny ever since the first day of classes, when Hermione saw her peculiar behavior. Now that she witnessed how Ginny stayed as far from Harry as possibl during the meeting, she had more reason to find out what was causing Ginny's distress.

Ginny sighed and walked back towards Hermione, who was gesturing for Ginny to sit in front of her by the fire. It was a cold day, but Ginny felt colder than she ever had in her life. Even dementors couldn't send this kind of chill down her spine. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to spill.

"Come on, Ginny, sit down! I know that's Malfoy's favorite spot in this entire room, but it's not infected," Hermione said, talkignt about the comfy loveseat in front of her, which was where Draco sat when he was reading, resting, doing homework, etc.

"What? Oh. Okay," Ginny stammered.

"Okay, _Ginevra_, I know…we know...there's something wrong with you these days, and I pretty much have an idea of what's causing it. You just have to confirm it," Hermione said. She narrowed her eyes at Ginny, and in a murderous tone, said, "_Spill it_."

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Ginny yelled, pointing her wand to the space between the two of them. She figured that it would be the best way to let Hermione know what was bothering her. Ginny tried with all her might to keep her wand steady and her arm strong, while thinking of the happiest thought that she could summon. It was very hard, especially since her mind and her heart were fogged with nothing but sadness.

But nothing came out. The silver weasel that usually came bursting out of her wand did not come. Her happiness was gone, and you couldn't conjure a Patronus without it.

The Head Girl moved to Ginny's seat, and hugged her, her hand stroking the wild mess of red hair. As part of Ginny's depression, she didn't' even bother to fix herself up anymore. Sleek hair was now replaced by a bushy mass, reminding Hermione of how her hair looked like when they were younger. It wasn't nice.

"It's alright, Ginny. Just cry it out. You have every right to," Hermione whispered. She held Ginny's reddened face in her hands and wiped away the tears. "It wasn't good for him to leave you, but he did what he thought was right."

"Well, sometimes the right thing turns out to be wrong! Extremely wrong!" Ginny cried.

"He left you because he loves you," Hermione pointed out.

"If he does, then why did ever dump me?"

"He doesn't want you to put your life in danger just because of him. He loves you too much to let you die for him," Hermione replied.

"He should have understood that I love him as much that I'm willing to give my life for him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"We'll leave that out for further discussion. Now, when did you learn that you lost your Patronus?" Hermione asked.

"This summer. I-I was taking a jog around the hills near the Burrow, and it was a hot day, but it got cold," Ginny told. "As it got colder, I noticed the flowers were dying, and there was frost around me."

"Dementors."

"Yes. They were coming nearer. And then I saw them. I yelled the incantation, summoning up everything I had, but…it didn't come," Ginny's voice faltered, and she started sobbing.

"What did you do?"

"I…I ran. I ran back to the Burrow. And I had a slight fever, but I didn't tell anyone. I just stayed in bed. And then when we went to Diagon Alley, I found a book about the Patronus Charm, and I bought it, and I started studying it. But no, I wasn't happy, and that was the last thing that I needed at the moment. And I was all perky and stuff when we were on the Hogwarts Express, but when you left and when Harry and Ron came in, I went cold and clammy again, and I thought there was a dementor. So I went out to the hallway and tried to conjure my Patronus, but it didn't work. And I figured there wasn't a dementor. It was just…him."

"Him?"

"_Harry_."

"Oh. Well, um…Ginny, I know that you love him, but after what he did, would you still like to get back with him?" Hermione asked.

"_Yes_! And the desire to do so ruins me! I want to get back with Harry _now_, but I just can't! What if he doesn't want me? What if he had another motive to why he dumped me? Or what if after we broke up, he found someone else?" Ginny demanded.

"He does want to get back with you. He didn't have another motive. And he will never find anyone who could compare to you," Hermione said calmly. "Ginny, you should know that he cried. He didn't let it show, but I'm sure he did. He suffered the guilt, the sadness, and the pain of losing you. He wrote me, and he wished he never did it, but he had to."

Ginny remained quiet, her head in her hands.

"I can help you," Hermione whispered.

"of course you can, Hermione. I can always count on you."

"Yeah. Um, I could help you with your Patronus. I know that I'm not the best at conjuring one, but Luna can! She's excellent! Her Patronus is super powerful," Hermione said. "To tell you the truth, I'm also having a much harder time to prduce my Patronus than before. It's the only charm that I have problems with, but it's more difficult for me to do so lately. There's some unexplained feeling going on within me."

"I'm glad you can relate," Ginny said, giving a small smile.

"So would you be okay if I told Luna about it and asked her to help?"

Ginny looked down, "Well…I guess. Luna's a good friend of ours, anyways."

"Great. Come here again tomorrow and Luna and I will wait for you."

"Okay. Uh, Hermione…what about Harry?"

"Just stick to your original plan and stay away from him at times, but don't avoid friendly conversation. If he starts talking about the two of you, leave," Hermione ordered.

"What if I can't?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione felt deep pity for her friend. It was difficult to turn away from love, she knew, but it had to be done. It was for Ginny's safety, and Harry's victory. When Hermione looked at the situation carefully, she saw no point of doing it, but she knew that even if she couldn't find it, there was a good reason for Ginny and Harry's breakup. All she knew was that it had something to do with the fact that if you love someone, you'd do anything to keep them safe.

_Same reason why I shouldn't feel anything for Draco_, Hermione thought and her eyes widened. _Did I just think that_?

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"What? Oh. Nothing."

"You seem…dazed."

"Me? Maybe the stress is just getting to me," Hermione replied.

Ginny sighed. "Well, don't let the Head Girl thing overwork you."

"And don't let the Harry thing get you down."

"Yes. Okay. So, can I leave now? I have loads of homework."

"yeah, sure. I have to head down to the library, too. I'll see you later at dinner."

Hermione heard the portrait hole close as Ginny exited. When Ginny was gone, Draco stepped out of his room, where he had been waiting for the redhead to leave.

"What were you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. It's just…girl things."

"Girl things that made Weaselette cry?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco, and Draco corrected himself.

"Fine. _Ginny_."

"Thank you, Draco. And why, don't you share your feelings with your friends?" Hermione asked. "Like how you felt about the last girl you shagged?"

"Sorry. I don't kiss and tell. And it's no use talking to the other guys. They listen because they see me as high authority, and they wouldn't dare contradict me," Draco replied. "_You_, however, are the exception."

"Oh, so now I'm your new best friend?" Hermione inquired.

"You could be, if you weren't a girl. Blaise would make fun of me if I told him that his spot as my best mate was already taken over by you," Draco said.

"So? Don't think about me as a girl, although I wouldn't want you not to respect me like one. Think of me as a person you could talk to," Hermione said. "Kind of like…a girl best friend."

"That seems like a _girlfriend_, and sounds like you want to be mine. I've always known you wanted me, Granger," Draco laughed.

"Shut up, Draco!" Hermione giggled. "There's nothing not to like, though, except for that temper of yours."

"Temper? What about last night when you snapped at me just because I asked you a question?" Draco pointed out.

"I snapped at you because I was doing a 2-foot long Transfiguration essay that McGonagall handed out last wekk, and _you_ found the quest for your lucky boxers important enough to disturb me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"They _are_ important! They're _lucky_! The Quidditch match is in a week and I don't feel confident enough for a game unless I wear them!" Draco protested.

"_Lucky_? How are they so lucky? You've never beaten Harry out for the Snitch before, so that means they're not as much of a good luck charm as you think they are," Hermione said, not realizing the error of her words. She laughed out loud, not noticing the look of hurt on Draco's face.

"Oh, yeah, Hermione, that _hurt_ a lot."

"What? Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way! It's just that I don't believe in those kidns of thins. Luck is just as phony as Divination. To me, that is," Hermione apologized.

Draco kept the sad look on his face, then smirked suddenly.

"Well, if that's the way you think, it's time I changed your mind!" he lunged at her, and started tickling every inch of her. Hermione laughed and squealed uncontrollably.

_Her laugh is just magnificent. It's so joyous and carefree_, Draco thought.

"I bet you that Slytherin is going to win the match next week!" Draco announced.

"I bet _you_ that Gryffindor _will_ win!" Hermione said, over fits of laughter.

"If Slytherin wins, you'd have to kiss me. You'd have to kiss me the second that Slytherin is declared winner, at the Quidditch pitch, in front of everybody, on my broom," Draco said firmly, with a hint of humor in his voice.

Hermione gasped. "But I'm terrified of riding brooms!"

"You're just like Pansy! The only reason she does it is because she likes having a tight grip on me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll do it. But if Gryffindor wins, I don't have to kiss you, and you'll have to start acting like a Head Boy should," Hermione wagered.

Well, don't I act like a proper Head Boy?" he questioned.

"You have your ups and downs," she replied.

"Care to shake hands on it?"

"Of course."

"It's a done deal," Draco said, as he grasped Hermione's hand.

"Then stop crushing my fingers!" Hermione winced.

"Oh, sorry. I don't normally make bets with girls, so I'm used to death-gripping the hand of the person I'm betting with," Draco told.

"That explains it," Hermione scowled, shaking her hand to bring back the circulation. "Will you and Harry keep the tradition and crush each other's hands when Madam Hooch tells you to shake?"

"Depends on the dirty look that Potter throws at me," Draco replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go over to the Slytherin dungeons to tell Blaise to put us in his betting book."

"I'll see you later," Hermione said, curling onto the loveseat as Draco left, a smile appearing on her face at the thought of the fun that she and Draco just had.

_I want to kiss him. I wish Slytheirn would beat Gryffindor._

_What am I saying? I can't wish for a Slytherin victory! Harry and Ron would be curshed, and what would everyone say when I kiss Draco Malfoy?_

Her mind was saying no, but her heart had already persuaded her to go for it.

_Who am I kidding? There's no girl on this earth who wouldn't want to be kissed by the dashing Slytherin Prince_, _especially considering the fact that he's _perfect.

* * *

"_Blaise_!" Draco yelled. "Come down here this instant!"

The first years lounging in the Slytherin common room scrambled to leave Malfoy and Zabini alone. Blaise descended from the stairs, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Relax, Malfoy. I'm here," he said calmly. "What's the hullabaloo about?"

Draco looked around to see if anyone else was there to overhear the conversation.

"_I made a bet with her_."

"A bet with a girl? I didn't know you made business deals with ladies," Blaise said. "What was it about?"

"If Slytherin wins, she'd have to kiss me. But if Gryffindor wins, I'd have to act like, and I quote, 'the way a proper Head Boy should'," Draco replied. "Do you have an idea of who she is now?"

"Granger."  
"Yes."

"Well, it's against you, but I understand why you want Gryffindor to win," Blaise sighed. "I always thought that you were loyal to your House, but given the circumstances, I think it's okay for you to want a Slytherin defeat. Granger's changed physically, but it would still be a crime for you to kiss her."  
"That's just the thing, Blaise," Draco whispered. "I still want Slytherin to win. I want to win the bet. _I want to kiss her_."

"My, my, Mr. Malfoy. Are you _actually_ developing feelings for our little Mudblood?" Blaise drawled.

"Shut up, Blaise, and don't use that word," Draco ordered. "My true intention is to see the look on Pothead and Weasel's faces when I kiss their best friend. It's just a friendly bet, anyway."

"_Friend_? Or are you feeling something more serious for the beautiful Miss Granger?"

"If you mean lust, then I'd have to say that sometimes I do feel that way for her," Draco said. "There's no man on earth who wouldn't want her. But if you mean love, then I'll say that I just like her as a friend."

"Whatever you say, Draco. Shall I write your little bet down on my book?" Blaise asked.

"Of course. I don't want Hermione denying that she made any bet with me, although she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would break her word."

"_Hermione_, eh? All right then," Blaise said, smirking mischievously.

"Don't tell anyone about it. I don't want anyone else to bet on us," Draco sneered. "Swear on it, Zabini."

"Fine, Draco, I swear."

Malfoy smirked. "Good. Now all I have to do is see the team, and make them know that they'll suffer if Slytherin doesn't get their well-deserved victory."

* * *

"Oh, I know you!" Luna gasped as she, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny walked up to the entrance of the Heads' Twoer. "You're Galatea Merrythought. You taught Quirrell's class before he came along."

"_Luna_," the other girls warned.

"Oh, I'm glad that you recognized me! Not so many people do, you know," Merrythought beamed with delight. "You're here to see the head Girl, aren't you? Yes, she told me that a few of her friends would come by and visit. Step in, ladies!"

Ginny sulkily walked to one of the loveseats, while the three gaped at Hermione's new living quarters.

"Hi, girls!" called Hermione, who walked in with a tray of snacks.

"hello, Hermione," Luna said.

Parvati grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and after taking a sip, said, "Why don't we have Harry here? After all, he was the one who taught us how to produce Patronuses during fifth year. I'm sure he'd be glad to help out now."

Ginny cringed at the sound of Harry's name. Hermione's eyes flew wide open. Lavender nudged Parvati.

"Hermione intended this to be a bonding activity for us girls, right? So if Harry were here, then wouldn't be a girls' night. It would be a girls-plus-Harry night," Luna pointed out, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Yeah, Luna, that's right," Hermione breathed. "So. Shall we get started?"

Everyone sat in a circle on the floor and took their wands out.

"The first thing we need to do to produce strong Patronuses is think happy thoughts," Hermione said.

"Oh! That's easy!" Lavender exclaimed. "My happy thought is from yesterday, during Potions class. I'm _so_ glad Professor Slughorn paired me with Blaise."

"You're lucky! I'm stuck with Parkinson!" Parvati complained. "But at least we don't have too much homework yet. That's one thing to be happy about."

"I saw a Snorkack yesterday!" Luna chimed in. "What about you, Ginny?"  
"I'll pass for now," Ginny sighed. "Try Hermione."

Hermione gulped.

_Come on, Granger, just tell them your happy thought._

_I can't. The happiest thought, or rather, thoughts I have are of me and Malfoy together. I can't tell them about that! It would seem funny…peculiar…stupid._

_Then what do you suppose you can do?_

_I have other different thoughts than Draco! I'll think about those instead._

"Dumbledore's Army!" Hermione finally blurted out. She turned to Ginny, "What's yours?"

"The happiest I can think of right now is…me and my brothers, playing Quidditch, last summer. Har – _he _was there. We were against each other, Seekers, you know. And…my team won. Ron was furious! It was wonderful to see him redden, and…Harry," Ginny paused after she said Harry's name. Hermione noticed this and smiled, "Go on, Gin."

"Harry hugged me. He hugged me real tight," Ginny smiled.

"Well, I guess we're all okay now. Wands out, girls," Hermione commanded. "Just relax and think about your happiest thoughts. We'll do it at the count of three. _One…two…three_!"

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Lavender, Parvati and Luna beamed proudly as their Patronuses burst out and leapt about the room. They looked towards Hermione and Ginny, but the two best friends weren't so happy with themselves. They exchanged bewildered glances.

"What happened?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know! I was feeling extremely happy when I yelled the incantation! But nothing came out!" Ginny explained. "What happened to you?"

"I felt the same way you did! But, nothing," Hermione gasped. "I was thinking about one of the happiest memories I had in the DA. The one when I knocked Ron off his feet during our duel. I was always happy about that."

"Maybe it didn't work because it had Ron in it!" Parvati teased. Lavender huffed at her angrily.

_Maybe…_Hermione thought. _Maybe it was because…because…that really wasn't the happiest memory I have_.

Just that moment, Draco walked in. He had finished his talk with Blaise and was ready to take a long nap.

"Hello, ladies."

"Draco, come here!" Hermione beckoned. Draco obeyed and sat down on a seat behind Hermione.

"Can you produce a Patronus?" she asked. He nodded.

"Will you please do it for us now? Ginny and I…we're having a problem with it."

Draco took his wand out. "_Expecto Patronum_!" A shining, silver dragon pranced around the room and flew around Hermione. She closed her eyes for a while as she felt the heat and comfort coming from the Patronus.

Hermione's eyes flew wide open as she heard Draco speak.

"Ginny, why don't you show me yours? Afterwards, we can work out what you're probably doing wrong," Draco offered with a smile.

Ginny was bedazzled by Draco's smile. For once, she didn't see his hateful smirk as he looked at her.

"I…can't do it."

"Oh, come on. Give it your best shot," he said.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Ginny said once again, and again, no Patronus came out.

"Hmm," Draco contemplated. "Are you positive that you're thinking your happiest thoughts?"

"Yeah. I'm absolutely positive."

Draco rubbed his hands together.

"Ginny, something's keeping you from focusing on your happy thoughts. It's either that, or your Patronus is changing its form, that's why it doesn't want to come just yet. I read before that strong emotions can make Patronuses change."

"Like what happened to Tonks," Hermione recalled. "When she fell in love with Remus! Ginny, the same thing must be happening to you."

Ginny's face eased up a bit. "What do you think I could do about it?"

"This might work," Hermione leaned in to whisper into Ginny's ear. "Ginny, instead of thinking happy thoughts, try thinking about…your love for Harry. Think about how much you love him, and how much you don't want him to get hurt. Think about how much you want him to be happy. Try picturing Harry surrounded by dementors, and you're the only one who can help him. I'm sure you'd give your all to help him out."

Draco and the other girls didn't know what Hermione was telling Ginny, but Ginny had started nodding. She even gave a small smile.

Hermione now spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "So, you ready, Gin?"  
Ginny breathed in deeply and started thinking about the situationg Hermione gave her. She held he rwand out. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A beautiful silver doe joined the other Patronuses. The warmth inside the room increased.

"A _doe_?" Ginny gasped.

"Potter's mother's Patronus was a doe, wasn't it?" Draco asked. "I know it is. Snape's is the same. Ginny, your Patronus changed form because a doe reminds Potter of his mother, and it makes him happy to think of his parents. It makes _you_ happy to see him happy."

"Well done, Ginny," Luna placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Lavender and Parvati smiled warmly at her.

Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Wow. The time passed by so quickly. It's almost dinnertime."

"We better get back to our dormitories," Parvati said, getting to her feet. "Thanks for having us, Hermione!"

"Yeah, we'll see you at the Great Hall later," Lavender called as they stepped out of the portrait hole.

Ginny gave Hermione a wide smile and hugged her.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," and she turned to Draco, "You too, Draco. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure," Draco smiled back.

When Ginny was out of the portrait hole, Draco headed to his room.

"Draco, wait. Um…thanks for helping Ginny out. With her Patronus, I mean."

"Like I said, it was my pleasure, Granger," Draco said. "Just stay here for a while. I'll get something from my room, then we can go down to dinner together."

Hermione nodded.

_Dinner. Together._

"What about you, Miss Know-It-All?"

"Huh?" Hermione looked up. The Heads had just began to walk from their tower to the Great Hall.

"Are you having any trouble with the Patronus Charm?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and gazed at Draco's dazzling silver eyes. They reminded her of Patronuses, and she felt the warmth that Patronuses produced as she looked at him.

"Oh. To tell you the truth, yes," she admitted.

"You might have the same problem as Little Red," Draco suggested.

"I might. Or not. I don't really fell that same kind of way for anyone else."

Draco frowned.

"You…don't? I mean, what about Weasley?"

"Ron? Ha!" Hermione laughed. "No. Don't be silly. Ron's my friend, like a brother to me. I never loved him that way."

Draco didn't know if he was relieved or still troubled by her answer.

"You don't feel anything special for anyone? Not even a _tiny_ little bit of anything special?"

_Damn it, Malfoy! Why do you even care? Does it matter to you that she doesn't feel anything special for you?_

"No…not at the moment. We'll see."

_We'll see, _Draco smirked._ I'll count on that._

* * *

Hermione sat in bed. She held her wand tight. She was preparing to do the Patronus Charm.

_Think, Hermione. Think happy thoughts._

She said the incantation for every happy thought that came to her mind. None of them would make her Patronus come out.

It was getting colder. She was already wrapped up in her robe and her blanket. She wished that she could produce a Patronus fast, so that she could have some warmth.

_Warmth. That's how I felt. What I felt when I looked…when I looked into Draco's eyes. They were…silver. The same color of a Patronus._

And absentmindedly, she yelled the incantation, and to her surprise, a dragon, very much like Draco's flew from her wand and filled her room with warmth. It was not the usual otter that she had been expecting.

_No way. We…have the same Patronus. That must mean… No. No. Definitely not, it can't be, I can't feel anything for him._

The warmth of the Patronus started to make her feel sleepy, and her eyelids were already drooping. Sleep took over her.

_But it's too late. I've already…_fallen_ for him_.


	10. Slytherin VS Gryffindor

_Chapter 10 – Slytherin VS Gryffindor_

"It's nice to see you all again, class."

Professor Remus J. Lupin walked from the back of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom up to the front. Wide eyes and open mouths met his cheery greeting.

"Well. The last time I saw you all was when you were in you third year – with the exception of some, of course," Lupin said, eyeing Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville.

_Oh, great. Here comes another teacher who worship the ground Pothead walks on. Damn_, thought Draco.

Lupin continued talking.

"The first lesson we shall take up for this term is dueling. You should have larned how to duel properly during your second and fifth year, but since you didn't, we'll begin with dueling now. I've assigned pairs. One Slytherin and one Gryffindor per pair, of course."

Lupin earned groans from the whole class because of that, but he just smiled at them.

"So, the pairings will be as follows: Potter and Greengrass; Weasley and Goyle; Longbottom and Zabini; Patil and Parkinson; Finnigan and Bulstrode; Brown and Crabbe; Granger and Malfoy." Lupin received the same reaction as Slughorn did as he called Draco and Hermione's names. Hermione blushed. Lupin nodded to both of them with a smile.

Lupin cleared all the tables with his wand. The class spread out on the open space and started dueling with their partners. Hermione met Draco in one corner of the room.

The Head Girl smirked.

"So, Malfoy, I'm ready to turn you into minced meat. Are you?" she challenged.

Draco smirked back. "Don't worry. You wouldn't have to, because I'll get you first! _Avis Oppugno_!"

"_Protego_!" Hermione screamed, protecting herself from the birds that shot out from Draco's wand. "_Incarcerous_!"

Ropes whipped out of Hermione's wand and bound themselves to Draco. Draco glared at Hermione.

"_Relashio_," he said, and the ropes tore to pieces. Hermione's mouth was read to throw another hex at him, but Draco was quick.

"_Silencio_!" he commanded, and Hermione was speechless. Literally.

Draco chuckled grimly. "_Finite_." He freed Hermione from the spell.

_Draco, Draco, Draco_, Hermione thought. _Just you wait_.

"_Stupef_ –" But Hermione didn't get to finish the incantation, because Draco had yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Hermione's wand flew out of her hands, and Draco, being the Seeker that he was, caught it expertly.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy!" Lupin praised as he approached them, patting Draco's back in approval. Lupin smiled at Hermione. "You, as well, Miss Granger. Well done."

Lupin walked to the middle of the room. "All right. Start freeing your partners from any hex or curse or spell you put them in! I don't want to see anyone walking out of this classroom bewitched! If I do, the one who cursed them will serve detention with Mr. Filch. He's been looking for someone to help him clean the trophy room, that poor man. After you free you partners, you may leave. Good day, everyone! Great class today!"

* * *

Homework increased over the whole month. Hermione stayed inside the tower, swamped with homework. All September, Draco had been outside on the Quidditch pitch, training with his team.

_I wonder how he gets the time to do all his homework. He's over at the pitch every night, but still he gets his homework done by the morning,_ she thought one night, the Thursday before the Saturday when the first Quidditch match would be held.

Hermione could see the Quidditch pitch from the Heads' common room. Every night, as soon as Draco left the common room in his Quidditch uniform, Hermione would rush to the window to watch the Slytherin team practice. She couldn't really see everyone, but she recognized Draco because of the moonlight hitting his white-blond head.

_The Slytherins really are getting good. Draco has a great team this year. I guess he really wants to win that bet_.

_Wait. If he wins, then…he'll have to kiss me._

_Maybe…he wants to kiss me._

_No. No way. I might have fallen for him, but there's no way on this green Earth that Draco Malfoy would go against his family and the Slytherins and...Voldemort. He wouldn't fall for me. _Me_, of all people._

_Then again, nothing's impossible…_

As Hermione was thinking, Draco was sitting on his broom, gazing up at the window where Hermione was watching him.

He sighed. _If only you know how much I'd risk…to be with you_.

At that moment, Draco was hit by a Bludger. Hermione gasped and threw the window open.

"_Draco_!" she yelled. She ran down to the Quidditch pitch.

When she got there, the Slytherins were hovering over him. Draco was gripping his arm in pain.

"Oh, God, Draco! Where were you hit?" she screamed.

"It's damned obvious, isn't it?" he snapped. "Who the bloody hell hit me with that damned Bludger?"

The two frightened Beaters pointed at each other.

"Don't scare them, you idiot! It was your fault! You were the one who wasn't paying attention! Stand up, come on," Hermione ordered, helping him up. "Let's go get some ice for that."

"Blaise!" Draco called as Hermione pulled him back to the castle with his good arm. "Keep an eye on them! Don't let them go until those blasted Beaters learn how to control the Bludgers!"

The Slytherin Quidditch team flew back to the sky. Hermione dragged Draco to the common room and threw an ice pack to him. They sat in silence.

"Shut the window, will you, Hermione. There's a draft coming in," Draco said sourly. Hermione glared him, but she stood up and did as he asked.

"You're sure you can still play Gryffindor on Saturday?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I'd never pass up a challenge," Draco smirked, "especially when I get a great reward if I win."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You think kissing me would be great?"

Draco's eyes widened. _Yes_, he thought.

"No," he covered. He proceeded to tell her the lie that he had said to Blaise before. "I think seeing the murderous look on Potter and Weasley's faces would be great."

Hermione frowned, and hit Draco's sore arm.

"Ow! Granger!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione started laughing at the pained look on Malfoy's face.

Draco glared at her. "Oh, great. That's going to bruise even more. Thanks a lot, Granger."

Hermione stopped laughing and smiled at him.

"So," he began. "Who are you cheering for on Saturday?"

Hermione smiled wider. "I think that's pretty obvious."

"Oh. Slytherin then," Draco joked, a smug look on his face. "And I thought you were loyal to your House, Granger."

"Shut up," she giggled. "Of course I'm cheering for Gryffindor!"

"How insulting. You, Hermione Granger, won't be cheering for your boyfriend?" _Boyfriend_? Draco thought. _You're really losing it, Malfoy._

_Boyfriend_! Hermione thought. _Oh, God._

"You're not my boyfriend," Hermione replied. "_Yet_."

"Aha," Draco smirked again. "So you _do_ have plans of making me your boyfriend."

"Well, that depends," Hermione blushed. "Are you courting me?"

"Probably…yeah."

"Then…yes. If I enjoy our kiss on Saturday, then you just might become my boyfriend," Hermione said. "But I'd have to think on it a bit more, first."

Draco furrowed his brow. "You want Slytherin to win?"

"No! Of course not!"

"You're confusing me, Granger."

"How so?"

"You said you're cheering for Gryffindor, but you assumed that we are going to kiss, so you must think that Slytherin is going to win."

Hermione sighed. Neither of them was making any sense.

"I'll still kiss you," she decided, "even if Slytherin doesn't win. But I'm not kissing you in front of the entire school like we agreed on, if that's the case. I'm just going to kiss you to see if you will become my boyfriend, or not."

"Why don't you just kiss me right now and make it easier for all of us, Granger?" Draco suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't push your luck, Malfoy. You're already lucky enough that the Bludger didn't knock your head off."

* * *

Saturday morning, Hermione was sitting in the Heads' common room before breakfast. It was 6 AM, and she didn't want to go down to the Great Hall just yet. She figured that no one would be there at the time, and she didn't want to eat breakfast alone.

She was reading up on some of the potions that they'd be discussing in class, when Draco came out of his room, in jeans, his cloak on his arm and a long box in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked as he laid the box down on the table in front of her. He opened the box and started unwrapping whatever was inside. It was a shiny new broom.

"The new Skyfire 5000," Draco announced. "Got it this summer. Used it once, twice. I'm using it for today's match. I'll go out now to test it before the game. Don't tell anyone."

"Sure," Hermione agreed. "Have you found your lucky boxers?"

Draco sighed. "No. You'll be there, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't need my lucky boxers anymore," he said. He knew that he sounded extremely corny and sentimental, but that was how he felt. "Have you decided who you're cheering for?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side," Hermione said. "Instead, I'm cheering for both Gryffindor and Slytherin. So I got these." Hermione pulled up her jeans to show the pair of socks she was wearing. One green, and one red.

"That's amusing. Would you like to borrow my scarf?"

"I'm not sure, Draco. You're already going to kiss me, and that's already going to make Ron and Harry furious," Hermione explained. "If I wear your scarf...well, I wouldn't want to give Ron and Harry any reason to kill you."

Draco laughed. "Let them kill me. I just want to kiss you. I forgot, you have your own Slytherin scarf."

"Don't call it that! It's not a Slytherin scarf!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So will you wear it?"

"I'll think about it."

Draco smiled at her. "I'll see you later, then. I have a new broom to test."

* * *

"Do you really intend on stuffing yourself until you explode?" Hermione asked Ron as he shoved more and more food into his mouth.

"Let him be, Hermione," Harry said. "We need energy for the game today. Wood always made sure we got a good meal before the game."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Captain."

Her eyes met Draco's on the other side of the hall. She smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back. Draco saw that she was wearing a bulky black jacket, zipped up over her neck.

"Oi, Hermione. Who you smiling at?" Ron asked.

"No one."

"Someone over at the Slytherin table, Herms?" Harry frowned.

"No! Of course not, Harry," Hermione explained. "And please don't call me Herms. That sounds stupid."

"All right, fine," Harry said, standing up. "Guys, locker rooms. It's almost time."

Hermione followed the Gryffindor table out of the Great Hall. She found Ginny standing near the school entrance.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Ginny, hi!"

"I can't wait for today's big match!" Ginny exclaimed. "Gryffindor's going to win, for sure!"

"I don't know, Ginny," Hermione said. "Slytherin's pretty good, too."

"Are you saying that because of Draco?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Ginny! No," Hermione lied. "I've seen the Slytherins train. Malfoy's put a really good team together this year."

"So you're cheering for Slytherin?"

"No."

"Gryffindor, then?"

"No." Hermione pulled up the end of her pants and showed Ginny her socks.

"Oh," the redhead said.

* * *

It was already thirty minutes into the game, and neither Draco nor Harry had caught the Snitch. Draco knew Harry's style. He would wait for his team to score high first, then look for the Snitch. Slytherin was ahead, so Draco had already started off on the Snitch's trail.

"Gryffindor, 150 and Slytherin, 350," Dean Thomas, who was commentating for the game, boomed. "Come on, Gryffindor! Show those slimy snakes what you've got!"

"Mr. Thomas!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Sorry, professor, I'm just telling the truth! They _are_ slimy snakes."

"_Thomas_!"

"All right, professor. Chill," Dean sighed. "Harry Potter, still hovering over the pitch...motionless."

The Gryffindors raised their voices. "_Move, Harry_!"

The Headmistress pried the microphone out of Dean's hands.

"_Potter_!_ You better start moving if you don't want one whole week of detention_!" McGonagall screeched.

"I'm on it, professor!" Harry yelled back.

_I can't start looking for the Snitch until Gryffindor's points go higher! The Slytherins _are_ getting good_.

Just then, at the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy, speeding down towards the middle of the field.

"Looks like Draco Malfoy has found the Snitch, fellas!" Dean announced. "Sad day for us Gryffindors, it is."

Harry sped off after Malfoy, but he was still so far up from the pitch, and Malfoy's new broom was faster than his.

Draco saw that Harry was after him, and he changed course. He flew near the Gryffindor stands, where Hermione was up on the front row.

"Oh, no. My mistake. The slimy git hasn't found the Snitch, after all!" Dean rejoiced, gathering cheers from the Gryffindors. He hung his head to avoid the Headmistress' murderous gaze.

Draco looked back. Potter was still on his tail. Hermione stared blankly at him, and when he passed by, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. The Gryffindor girls started giggling.

"Guys, stop it!" he heard her say.

Harry stopped in front of the Gryffindor stands and stared bewildered, wondering why the girls were acting funny.

"Malfoy flew by, Harry," Colin Creevey said. "He was looking at Hermione. First time I've ever seen him smile."

_Malfoy? Hermione? Malfoy _smiled_ at Hermione? Impossible_, Harry thought. _Malfoy! Snitch! Damn!_

Harry saw Malfoy back down at the middle of the pitch, a short distance away from the Snitch. Harry made a dive for it, but Malfoy's arm was longer, and in a second, the game was over.

"Slytherin wins!" Dean Thomas shouted, and a huge roar of cheers erupted from the Slytherin stands. Slughorn was dancing around on the teachers' stand. Slytherin House ran to the middle of the pitch where Draco was still on his broom, staring at the Snitch in his hand.

"Draco, mate, we've won!" Blaise exclaimed, zooming in front of Draco. "_You _won! You won the bet with Granger."

The Slytherins were celebrating all around them, but Draco flew up, and went straight to the Gryffindor stands. Hermione was already standing, getting ready to leave with her housemates. He stopped in front of her. She turned around and smiled at him. He offered her his hand. She took it. She jumped on his broom.

There was silence everywhere. Even the joyous Slytherin, who were now joined by their Head of House down on the pitch, ceased their celebration.

Hermione sat on Draco's broom, facing him.

"_Congratulations_," Hermione whispered. You won." Hermione unzipped her jacket by just a bit to reveal the scarf that Draco gave her, wrapped around her neck.

"I won the game _and_ our bet, because you wore _that_," Draco whispered back. "So? Do I get my reward now?"

And everyone gasped, as Hermione jumped on Draco and kissed him full on the lips. He was surprised by her enthusiasm, but he obliged and kissed her back.

"Ooh! What's this we see here?" Dean said over the microphone, but no one reacted to his comment.

Zabini flew to his best friend. "Malfoy, you got your kiss already. Let's go! Victory party!"

Draco helped Hermione off his broom and back to the stands with her friends, smiled at her one last time, and flew off with his team and housemates.

* * *

**Lovely chapter, wasn't it? Ahaha. Nah, kidding. REVIEWS are LOVED, by the way. Please review!**


	11. The First Hogsmeade Weekend

**I hate myself for taking so long to update. sigh I'm still begging for reviews. :))**

**When I wrote this chapter...hmm...it was so long ago. When I wrote it I still didn't know how I wanted the story to go, and what little intrigues I was going to squeeze into it. But...at least I didn't include anything that would ruin the future story into the chapter. If I did put anything too major in this chapter...I would have had a hell of a time editing, and everything would have been ruined.**

**Although I do regret speaking of _her_ as if she was just a little miscellaneous character. That hurts, because I think so highly of her.**

**Here you go, then. :D**

_Chapter 11 – The First Hogsmeade Weekend_

"What did you tell them?" Hermione and Draco demanded each other when they met in front of Professor Merrythought's portrait.

"Hello," Professor Merrythought greeted. "Mr. Malfoy, I heard that Slytherin won the first Quidditch match of the year. Congratulations."

"Thanks, professor," Draco said as he and Hermione stepped inside the tower.

When the portrait hole had been sealed, the Heads stood facing each other.

"I told them it was an Unbreakable Vow," Hermione breathed.

"Me too."

"Did they ask _why_ we made an Unbreakable Vow?"

"I said we were drunk."

"_Idiot_."

"What?"  
"It's not proper for the Heads to get drunk, and so early in the school year, might I add!" Hermione exclaimed flopping on the couch. "But at least it got us out of further questioning."

Draco sat down beside her.

"I'm tired."

"You should be. You spent an hour flying around, avoiding Bludgers."

"No. I'm tired because of the victory party. The exhaustion from the game wore off when we kissed," Draco leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and covered them with his hand. "Granger, you are one _heck_ of a kisser."

"Thanks. I think."

They sat silent for a while.

"Now I know why Blaise was looking at me weirdly," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well…he must have thought that if we were drunk, something must have happened."

Hermione laughed. "Shut up, Draco."

* * *

The next Saturday after the first Quidditch match, was the Hogsmeade weekend. The third to seventh year students would leave for Hogsmeade at 12 noon. Hermione started getting dressed on hour before their departure. She chose a warm, green sweater, jeans, her new sneakers and her cloak. After dressing, she packed her small bag, where she put the mini first aid kit Madam Pomfrey had given to the Heads and Prefects and a pouch full of galleons and sickles.

When she got to the Entrance Hall where the students would meet, Draco was already there, in jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt and his cloak.

Draco gave her a small smile, but Hermione didn't smile back. She beckoned him to come to her.

"Not now. Not in public."

"Killjoy."

"Live with it," she smirked, and headed back over to the crowd.

Professor McGonagall swept into the Entrance Hall.

"Students, may I have your attention, please."

Everyone stopped talking and turned their heads toward the Headmistress.

"First, those with _signed_ permission slips," McGonagall stressed on the word 'signed', and cocked an eyebrow at Harry, who dropped his head to avoid her gaze, "Please pass them to the Heads. You shall be in Hogsmeade from 12 noon to 3 PM for security purposes. Everyone must be at the town square at _exactly_ three o'clock. Look for Mr. Malfoy or Miss Granger or any of the Prefects if you have any concerns. If you are below seventeen, you may not use magic outside of the school. Please avoid going into the Shrieking Shack. Refrain from purchasing too much sweets from Honeydukes if you do not want to be confined in the Infirmary, and please, _please_ do not bring _any_ products from Zonko's into the school. If you don't have any further questions, you are free to go. Stick with the Heads as you make your way into Hogsmeade." After McGonagall's order to stay close to the Heads, a lot of third, fourth and fifth year girls fought their way to the front and stood by the Head Boy's side, giggling.

The Headmistress rolled her eyes. Professor Sprout stepped beside her.

"Well, at least now, we don't have to worry about any of the girls getting lost along the way, Minerva!" the Herbology professor joked.

Draco Malfoy had been in no way listening to McGonagall. All he saw, all he was thinking about, all he cared for, was the girl in front of him. The Head Girl, whose brown, wavy hair was in a high ponytail, was the one who was avidly listening to the Headmistress' instructions. When she moved and faced the students after McGonagall left, he caught a good whiff of her. Her scent was heavenly. The smell wasn't filthy at all. It wasn't like what other purebloods said about the smell of Muggle-borns.

"Malfoy."

Hermione snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Let's go, ferret-face."

* * *

"Harry, Ron, it's not fun at all when only me and Ginny are talking!" Hermione complained. "You're still sad about yesterday's game, aren't you?"

"I still can't believe I got beaten by Malfoy to the Snitch," Harry murmured.

"I still can't believe Harry got beaten by _Malfoy_," Ron grumbled. "I thought it was impossible."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You've already won a lot of matches against Slytherin. It's time you gave the Slytherins a chance to feel triumphant, especially Malfoy. His entire existence is pathetic enough." Hermione almost choked on the last sentence.

Harry and Ron stood up and walked out of the Three Broomsticks. Ginny and Hermione rushed to catch up to them.

"Oh great. The Slytherins still aren't done with their victory party."

Ron and Harry glared at the huge group of Slytherins who came out of the bar in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh, look, Draco. It's the _Gryffindorks_," Pansy purred.

"Pansy," Draco warned. "Shut up and leave them alone."

"Afraid to get into a fight, Malfoy? You too chicken?" Ron challenged.

"Ron," Hermione warned firmly.

"No, I am not scared to fight you, Weasley," Draco replied. The Head Girl's eyes widened.

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped, appalled. There was no way the Head Boy would get himself into a fight, even if he _was_ Draco Malfoy.

"Then let's get to it! Right here, right now, you and me, no magic," Ron said.

Draco shook his head and started walking away. Ron narrowed his eyes and lunged for Draco, but the Slytherin was quick, and before Ron could tackle him to the ground, Malfoy grabbed Ron's arm and twisted it.

"Don't you dare, Weasley," Draco sneered.

"Ow! Harry! Hermione! Ginny! Help me!" Ron yelled. They Slytherins burst into laughter. "Ow! Damn it, ferret, let go!"

"Ronald! Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. She turned to the blond Slytherin, her eyes boring into him.

"Stop it," she growled. Malfoy took his grip off of Ron's arm. As Ron got to his feet, Hermione pushed him, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

"Why do you have to be such a sore loser? It's just a stupid game! It's not so important!" she shrieked at him.

"I'm not mad about the game, Hermione!" Ron yelled back, as Harry helped him back up. "I am _furious_ that he kissed you! And you - you _let_ him!" Ron couldn't believe that she was scolding _him_, when usually she'd be barking at Malfoy for hurting him. And the way Hermione ordered Malfoy to let go a while ago...she sounded angry, yes, but when her eyes were fixed on Malfoy...her gaze was far from a glare.

"Damn it, Ron! It was an Unbreakable Vow! I know you know what happens when you break an Unbreakable Vow! I would have died if I didn't keep my promise!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why would you even _promise_ to kiss him?" Ron demanded.

"Did he put a spell on you or something?" Harry butted in.

"No, he did not!" Hermione shrieked. "We were _drunk_!"

"Yeah, right, Hermione," Harry snorted. "_You _don't get drunk."

"Harry, I am not the bloody goody two shoes you think I am! I got drunk that one night and made a blasted Unbreakable Vow with Draco!"

"_Draco_?" Ron piped in.

"_Silencio_!" Hermione snapped, pointing her wand at Ron almost immediately, hitting him with the Silencing Charm, causing the Slytherins' laughter once more.

"Hermione," Harry breathed. "Did _anything_ happen?"

Pansy erupted into fits of laughter, answering Harry's question, condescendingly. "As if Draco would ever touch a filthy Mudblood like her!"

Draco glared at her. "Shut up, Pansy. Don't call her that!"

Daphne Greengrass, the most beautiful girl in Pansy's posse – or rather, the most beautiful girl in Slytherin – was shocked by Draco's reaction. "Defensive of the little Mudblood, are we? You have a crush on her, Draco?"

"No, Daphne, I do _not_ like her. It's just _not_ right to call anyone a Mudblood," Draco stated, regardless of the insulted looks his housemates were throwing at him.

"Everyone, shut up and just listen so neither of us would have to explain again," Hermione yelled. "We kissed because we made an _Unbreakable Vow_. We're on a first name basis because that's just what happens when you share a common room with someone. I do not like him, he does not like me, because that would be entirely impossible, and you'd be stupid to think that. End of story," she aimed her wand at Ron again, "_Finite_," and turned to leave, grabbing Ginny's arm.

"All of you go to bloody hell!" she screamed as she and Ginny made her way to the dress shop.

* * *

"Good day, ladies. What may I do for you?" the woman at the counter of the dress shop said.

"Hello. We're looking for dresses for a masquerade," Hermione replied.

"Follow me. We have numerous dresses you can pick from."

Ginny and Hermione spent the remaining hour of their trip to Hogsmeade looking for the perfect dresses.

"Who are you going to the Ball with, anyway?" Ginny asked from the dressing room.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione replied absentmindedly.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "He asked you?"

Hermione looked up from the dress she was examining.

"What? Ginny, no, it's tradition. The Heads always go to school functions together."

"Oh. How fun!" Ginny gushed. "Hermione, help me out. Will you please tell me how this dress looks on me?"

Hermione walked over to where Ginny was standing. Her best friend was wearing a dark purple dress, adorned with glittering beads.

"It's beautiful, Gin. You look wonderful in it."

"Thanks, Hermione. What about you? Have you chosen a dress yet?"  
Hermione sighed. "No. Not yet. There are lots of beautiful dresses, but I'm not sure which of them I should wear. It feels as if everything I see is like something I've already worn.

"Hmm," Ginny hummed. Something caught her eye, and her eyes were twinkling. "Have you worn green before?"

"No."

"Green's your favorite color, right?"

"Try this on then. It'll go great with your eyes." Ginny handed a beautiful green dress to Hermione. It was the exact shade of green that she favored. The fabric was light, and it would be easy for her to be on her feet all night with it.

Hermione put the dress on quickly and stepped out so that Ginny could see.

"You're gorgeous in that dress, Hermione," Ginny smiled. "Draco would be extremely pleased, I'm sure."

* * *

**Imma keep bugging you until I get what I want..**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!**

**))**


	12. The Halloween Ball

_Chapter 12 – The Halloween Ball_

Hermione was fighting the urge to sleep. So was Draco. They had been running around the Great Hall since everyone left after dinner. The Prefects, who had helped set up for the ball, were now back in their dormitories.

The Head Boy and Girl had a bit of trouble trying to keep the Prefects from witnessing their practice. The Prefects were very eager to see how well their Heads would do, making them irritatingly adamant. Even Harry wasn't any help at all, despite the pleading glances Hermione threw to him, which turned into angry glares moments later, after he refused to give his assistance.

"Hermione! Let us in!" Harry called from outside. Hermione had pushed them out of the Great Hall and locked the doors. "You have a great voice! Don't be shy!"

"No! Harry! Go away!" Hermione shouted with her back to the door. Draco was laughing wildly. "Stop laughing, Malfoy! This is not funny at all, you little ferret!"

"Draco!" Blaise yelled. "Be a pal and let us in! You must be dying to show your talent off!"

Draco, who could be heard from the Entrance Hall, ceased his laughter.

"No bloody, freaking way, Zabini!"

The Prefects erupted into bursts of laughter from Draco's reaction.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "All right, you lot. Go up to your dormitories now if you don't want us to call the Headmistress. She's already mad that we missed patrol duty. She'd be even furious if she learnt that we're still here so late at night. Leave. _Now_."

Groans were heard from outside, gathered from the Prefects who realized the truth Hermione spoke. Hermione smirked at Malfoy triumphantly.

"You're such a killjoy, Granger" Blaise hollered.

"Thank you, Blaise!" Hermione called. "Good night!"

Hermione walked up to the grand piano where Malfoy was already seated. She stared at him blankly, the exhaustion evident on her face.

"Shall we start?" Draco asked. He handed her a copy of the song, and started playing.

_Wow_. _He has talent. Who would've know?_ Hermione listened on as Draco played the introduction.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"  
"That was your cue to sing."

"Oh."

And they both practiced until the clock chimed, announcing that it was twelve midnight. Draco begged Hermione again and again to call it quits.

"Draco, I'm not sure that this would already be satisfactory enough to those who will be watching us," she reasoned. "I refuse to perform if we are not well-rehearsed."

Draco sighed. "Granger. We have been practicing for more than an hour. This is taking longer than planning _and_ putting up the decorations! You have an amazing voice, and I have great talent. We already know the song well. It's already midnight, and we still have to wake up early tomorrow. I really think we should head off to bed _now_."

"Really?" Hermione blushed.

"Really _what_?"

"You _really_ think I have an amazing voice?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Granger. And I'm sure you think I have great talent, too. Now help me hide the decorations so we can leave." Draco brought out his wand.

Hermione pointed her wand at the decorations. "_Evanesco_."

She watched Draco as he levitated the piano to a backroom.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," he said with such ease.

"I'm impressed," Hermione complimented as they walked out of the Great Hall. "I thought I was the only one in our year who could do the Levitating Charm. Even Ron and Harry can't do it!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Heaven knows that I've always been better than them, and I always will be."

Hermione pushed him. "Stuck up fool."

He smiled at her. "So. Hermione Granger is my date for tomorrow's ball. I wonder what the Slytherins and the Gryffindors might say."

"They wouldn't say anything. They know it's tradition for the Heads to go to school functions together."

"That sucks. I was planning to take this beautiful girl to the ball, but instead I'm stuck with you."

Hermione pursed her lips and smacked the back of his head.

Draco raised a hand to touch the spot where Hermione hit him.

"If there weren't any tradition, and I asked _you_ to be my date, what would you say?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione teased. "I wouldn't want to hurt your oversized ego!"

"Funny," Draco sneered. "Seriously, Granger."

"Yes, Draco. I would say _yes_. I wouldn't want to go with Ron, because he's a horrible dancer, and I know that it would hurt your feelings to see the girl of your dreams dancing with someone who you think is below you. I also wouldn't want to go with Harry, because he belongs to Ginny," Hermione paused, and thought for a while.

"And honestly, Draco, you're the only date I'd ever look good with, considering the fact that I'll be wearing a _green dress_," Hermione smiled seductively at him, in an effort to imitate the way Daphne Greengrass always did it perfectly.

"A green dress? That's such a turn-on, Granger!" Draco joked. "And you're right. It would definitely hurt me to see the girl of my dreams dancing with someone who is _utterly_ below me, especially if it's that weasel."

Her head was hung down, but Hermione looked up when she heard the words 'girl of my dreams' come out of Draco's mouth. She saw that they were already standing in front of Professor Merrythought's portrait.

"_Girl of your dreams_? Me?" Hermione whispered.

Draco looked away and closed his eyes. _Busted._

_Might as well tell her now_.

"Hermione. I treat you more civilly than I thought I could. I had no complaints when McGonagall said that we'd be living together. I bared so many of my secrets to you that you're more of a best friend than Zabini ever has been. I defended you from my friends. I was brave enough to fight Weasley for you, but I cared for you so much that I knew that hurting him would hurt you, so I walked away! I know what others would say if they found out about my feelings for you, not to mention the danger that it could put me in, but I don't give a damn about any of that. Hasn't it been obvious that I _like_ you?"

"Draco. I went against my loyalties and prayed that Slytherin would win against Gryffindor. I cheered for Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin, when normally I'd never ever cheer for Slytherin. I wanted Slytherin to win the match because I so desperately wanted to kiss you. And when Slytherin _did_ win, I _jumped_ on your broom because I was so excited to get the kiss we agreed on! You have _no_ idea how _terrified_ I am of brooms. And yet, I got on a broom for you. Draco Malfoy, hasn't it been _completely_ obvious that _I_ like _you_?"

And with that, Draco embraced Hermione and kissed her with all the love he had for her in his entire being. Hermione, shocked at first, kissed him back with as much passion. They stopped for a while to breathe and gaze into each other's eyes, then went on with their kiss, until Professor Merrythought interrupted.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Hello, Mr. Malfoy," the professor greeted, evidently uncomfortable. "It's already so late. What are you still doing out here?"

"We…er, prepared for the Halloween Ball with the Prefects, professor," Hermione explained.

"You must be tired, dears. Go, get inside. Straight off to _your_ rooms, sweethearts." Professor Merrythought's portrait swung open and the Heads rushed through the portrait hole.

Hermione burst into laughter.

"Did she see us?"

"Obviously," Draco gulped. "I think that explains why she told us to go straight off to our own rooms."

Hermione stopped laughing and yawned.

"How embarrassing," she murmured. "I guess we _should _sleep now. It's another long day tomorrow."

"Wait, Hermione, before you go," Draco said. "Are you going to tell your friends about this?"

"About what, Draco?"

"About…us. Us, together."

"_Are_ we together?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well," Hermione contemplated. "I told you before the game that if I liked the way you kissed me, and if our little courtship goes on well, I'd be yours."  
"So…_did_ you like it?"

Hermione smirked and went nearer to him until they were only an inch apart.

"Draco Malfoy, you are one _heck_ of a kisser."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, and without another word, ran to her room.

* * *

"Hermione, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, Parvati were getting dressed in Hermione's room. It was only half an hour before the ball would begin. Ginny was telling Hermione how Harry had asked her to the ball just this morning.

Of course, Hermione didn't need to be informed about it anymore. After all, she was the one who told Harry to ask Ginny out. She had no doubt that he would have even without her intercession, but just felt that he needed a little boost

"Yes, Ginny. I'm so happy for you," Hermione breathed lightly, a dreamy smile on her face.

Ginny, Luna, Lavender and Parvati stared at her.

"Hermione, sweetie," Lavender said, reaching over to a place a gentle hand on Hermione's cheek. "Something's wrong with you."

"Are you sick?" Ginny asked.

"No, she's not. Her temperature's normal," Lavender replied for Hermione.

Hermione shook Lavender's hand off. "Nothing's wrong with me! What made you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're acting dazed and confused and inattentive," Luna pointed out. "That's not normal for you."

"You also have that weird look on your face, as if you're daydreaming," Parvati said.

"And," Ginny added, "When you talk, you sound so airy and extremely cheery."  
The four friends looked at Hermione and pondered on what was making their friend act so differently.

"I know," Ginny said conspiratorially. "You've got a new boyfriend."

"Ooh! Who is it Hermione?" Parvati gushed.

"I know who it is," Ginny smirked, and she said the following words slowly. "Draco Malfoy."

Hermione lost the dazed look on her face and stared wide-eyed at Ginny.

"No, he is not!" she practically screamed.

"Oh, yeah? Then how come you always act so sweetly around each other?" Ginnys snapped. "Don't think we haven't seen those little smiles you give each other in the hallways! We have, _very_ clearly. During the Quidditch match, he stopped right in front of you and smiled. _And_, let us not forget that faithful kiss you shared. You claim that it was an Unbreakable Vow, but _both_ of you seemed to have enjoyed it very much. You were even smiling and unresponsive and blushing _furiously_ when we were walking back to the castle after the game! Yes, Hermione. Everyone's pretty much got an idea that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are _together_."

"Chill, Ginevra," Hermione said. "First question, _where_ have you ever seen us act sweetly with each other?"

"From what I've heard from other seventh years," Ginny's eyes flashed to Lavender and Parvati, who tried to look innocent, "Potions and Defense! Or whatever freaking class where you two are paired. It's evident that he hasn't hexed you into oblivion yet, and you haven't done the same to him!"

"Ginny, be reasonable," Hermione had summoned up all her willpower to say what she was about to say next. "Listen carefully. Draco Malfoy is the proudest, most arrogant git in the world. He thinks of me as the lowliest, dirtiest Mudblood who ever lived. So. There is _no possible way_ that Draco Malfoy will _ever_ like me, and I will never like him, as well. We're done with that. I do not want to speak of that again. End of story. The end. _Period_. Now _shut up_ and help me with my hair!"  
Lavender rushed over and held a part of Hermione's hair as the latter pinned another part up.

"Fine," Ginny finally said. "But all I want to say is, that so-called 'proud, arrogant git' you say has the hots for you."

"_GINEVRA_!"

"All right, all right. I'm shutting up, right now," Ginny huffed, heading to the bathroom to put her dress on.

"Oh, no, you wouldn't want to go in there just yet, Ginny," Luna warned. "I heard Malfoy shuffling in there."

"On the contrary, I most definitely _would_ want to go in there," Ginny smiled slyly.

"Ginny, you two-timer," Hermione teased. "What happened to your massive crush on Harry?"

"No one can ever replace Harry. Don't worry, Hermione," Ginny reassured. "It's just that I haven't been as lucky as you. Any girl in this school would die to see Malfoy naked." Lavender and Parvati giggled girlishly.

"You've seen Draco naked?" Lavender demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at Ginny's statement while still fixing her hair. She was so distracted by both things that she didn't realize what she had said next.

"You've seen his chest already, Ginny, but him naked is better than what you've ever dreamt of. And, if I may say so myself, his kiss would make you dump Harry or any other boy – God forbid – without another thought!"

Lavender and Parvati giggled even more, and Ginny bit her lip bashfully.

Everyone in Hermione's room feel silent when Draco suddenly called out from the common room.

"It's all right, Little Red! You can use the bathroom. I'm already done."

Hermione dropped the hairpins she was using and Ginny's grip tightened on her dress. The two best friends raced to the door and looked down the stairs. Draco was down in the common room, sitting comfortably on the couch, a huge smirk on his face.

"Hermione," he chuckled, "thank you so much for that comment. But, you really haven't seen me naked yet. Or have you? And yes, what you said about me being a proud, arrogant git really blew me off. That surely deflated my oversized ego."

Ginny slowly retreated back into Hermione's room. Hermione just stayed there, staring at Malfoy disbelievingly.

_He heard everything. Oh, God_.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but found that no words could come out. Draco just kept smirking at her. She crept back into her room.

Draco heard her door close. _That's a first. No girlfriend of min has ever insulted me before._

_She didn't answer my question last night, but I'm pretty sure she intends on keeping…this a secret._

The girls inside Hermione's room continued on preparing for the ball in silence, for fear that Draco Malfoy might overhear more embarrassing topics. When they were done, they entered the common room in a line. Lavender, Luna, Ginny and Parvati rushed out of the portrait hole before Draco could say anything.

Hermione was the last to come out of her room. She timidly called him. He stood up and took a good look at her.

"You look beautiful, Granger."

"You look very dashing, Malfoy," she said back, enticed by the sight of him in his expensive tailored black dress robes.

"Shall we?" he offered her his arm. She gladly took it.

"Did you really hear everything we were talking about?" Hermione asked when they were a bit far away from the Heads' tower.

"Everything from Ginny telling everyone that I'm your new boyfriend," he replied.

"Oh, God," she gasped. "You do know that I only said what I did to keep us a secret, right?"

"Of course. I intend to do the same with Blaise. He probably has an idea of what's going on by now, but I'd like to, shall we say, torture him first."

"And you know why we have to keep this a secret, don't you?" Hermione asked. "I'm afraid of what Ron and Harry might do to you if they found out."

"Yes. I intend to keep this a secret for fear of what the Dark Lord might do to _you_ if he learns about this," Draco said through clenched teeth. Hermione watched him, and his expression softened up.

"So," he said. "Are you my date tonight because you're my girlfriend, or are you my date because you're Head Girl and I'm Head Boy?"

"I'm your date tonight because I'm your girlfriend," she replied simply.

"But that's no fun!" Draco complained. "No one would know, so I wouldn't get the chance to brag you off!"

Hermione laughed at him. "_We'll_ know. It would be sort of our little inside joke that only we would enjoy."

Draco smiled at her solution. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'm glad you're mine."

"I'm glad I'm yours." She kissed him back.

* * *

"Malfoy! Get over here!" Hermione huffed impatiently. Draco was over in one corner of the room, drinking butterbeer with his friends when his girlfriend stormed over and pulled him by the arm.

"Draco, looks like your date needs you," Blaise chuckled. The other Slytherins laughed along. Blaise squinted to determine who the girl in the black mask. She was wearing a green dress, just like Blaise's date, and the black mask was identical to his date's mask, as well. "Who's your girlfriend, Malfoy? For a second there, I thought she was _my_ date. They're dressed the same."

"She's not my girlfriend. It's just Granger," Draco sneered. He faced Hermione. "What the hell do you want, Granger?"

"First dance. We're needed for the first dance."

"Ooh!" the Slytherin boys cooed. "First dance, eh?"

"Draco," Zabini said. "Don't you think she looks absolutely impeccable in that green dress? Such a turn-on, isn't it?" The Slytherins laughed even more.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Shut up, all of you, before I hex your balls off."

"Malfoy, if I were you, I'd get a move on," Blaise said. He eyed Hermione. "You wouldn't want to keep that beautiful girl waiting. And you see that cloud of shocking pink over there? That's Pansy, mate. She's been looking for you ever since she got here. She's apparently the only one who hasn't been the informed that the Heads would go to the ball together. She seems to think that _she_ is _your_ date."

Malfoy's eyes widened. He took Hermione's arm and led her to the center of the Great hall.

The music started and Draco swept Hermione off her feet, literally. Hermione was enjoying herself so much that she didn't realize that the dance already ended. When she finally did, the two split up looking sourly at each other, to avoid suspicions.

Draco headed to where the Slytherins were gathered. To his horror, Pansy was standing there, engulfed in pink as she had been during their fourth year's Yule Ball.

"Merlin, Draco! That must have been horrible, dancing with the awful Mudblood!" Pansy exclaimed in a painfully shrill voice that made everyone standing near her wince. "How have you been, sweetheart? Are you all right? Are you truly, truly all right?" She threw herself to him. He pushed her off.

"Quit it, Pansy!" He looked pass her and stared at the person on Blaise's arm. Blaise was right. His date's attire really did look an awful lot like Hermione's. The green dress she was wearing was the exact same shade as Hermione's. The only difference was their hair and eye color, for even with the mask, Blaise's date's brilliant green eyes shone through. She shook off her dark, bejeweled mask, which covered the upper half of her face.

It was Daphne Greengrass, Pansy's best friend. The girl he had slept with behind Pansy's back. She was still so entrancingly beautiful that any man would be stupid – or gay – not to want her. Her dark black locks were curled loosely around her pale face, her green eyes watching him innocently, but her full, red lips were smiling so seductively that it made Draco ache all over.

Draco quickly took his gaze off of her. He loved Hermione, unlike Pansy. He would never do to Hermione what he had done to his ex-girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Hermione was standing at the other side of the room. She was having a lot of fun chatting with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville. Harry and Ron were feeling better now after Quidditch match, and Ginny was glowing, holding on to Harry's arm like her life depended on it. Harry and Ginny were acting like a normal couple again, and Ron was shooting reproving looks at them. Hermione just laughed at the older Weasley, whose face was getting redder and redder as he watched his best friend and little sister whisper sweet nothings to one another.

Malfoy came over to tell Hermione that it was almost time for them to perform. Harry and Ron's cheery expressions changed into mean glares directed to the Slytherin.

"Granger," he had said. "We have to go."

"Oh." Hermione stole a look at Ron and Harry. "Boys, be nice," she ordered, then took a glance at Ginny, who was smiling mischievously at her. Hermione glared at her best friend to shake her off. It didn't work. Ginny still stared at her and Malfoy suggestively.

The band stopped playing. Draco took his seat at the piano, and Hermione hesitantly walked to the center of the stage with the microphone. She gave Draco a nervous look, but he smiled at her and started playing. Hermione took a deep breath, and sang.

_Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart?_

_How the music can free her whenever it starts_

_And it's magic, if the music is groovy_

_It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

_I'll tell you bout the magic, it'll free you soul_

_But it's like trying to tell a stranger bout rock n roll_

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose_

_If it's jug band music, or rhythm and blues_

_Just go and listen, it'll start with a smile_

_It won't wipe off your face, no matter how hard you try_

_Your feet start tappin' and you can't seem to find_

_How you got there, so just blow your mind_

_If you believe in magic, come along with me_

_We'll dance until morning, till it's just you and me_

_And maybe, if the music is right_

_I'll meet you tomorrow, so late at night_

_We'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see_

_That the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah_

_Do you believe in magic, yeah_

_Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul_

_Believe in the magic of rock n roll_

_Believe in the magic that can set you free_

_Do you believe in magic_

_Do you believe in magic_

_Do you believe in magic_

_Do you believe in magic_

_Do you believe in magic_

_Do you believe in magic_

* * *

"That was brilliant, Hermione!" Ron said as Hermione walked back to them, blushing furiously. He pushed a bottle of butterbeer into her hand.

"They loved it. I told you, you have a great voice," Harry said, placing his arm on Hermione's shoulder, while the other was around Ginny.

Hermione took a swig of the butterbeer, feeling instantly dizzy. "Oh, God!" Hermione exclaimed. "That was nerve-wracking! Excuse me, for a moment, please. I just need to go outside to get some air.

"I'll go with you, Hermione," Ron offered, putting down his bottle of butterbeer.

Hermione shook her head. She handed him back her bottle. "No thanks, Ron. I think I'd like to be alone for a while."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Harry. Harry merely shrugged. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother and boyfriend. She took Harry's arm and led him to the dance floor.

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and towards the garden, which was beautifully lighted for the evening.

She sat on a bench, facing the Black Lake. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the fresh wind that blew cool air on her face. She opened her eyes, and found Draco Malfoy sitting beside her.

"Malfoy!" Hermione gasped. "Damn it! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack! Merlin!" Draco laughed at her.

"I'm sorry. I just came out here to say how much I enjoyed your performance," Draco explained. "I especially liked those cute little smiles you gave me every time you looked my way."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "I just can't help smiling every time I see you."

Hermione fell quiet. The two looked into each other's eyes.

Draco tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Neither can I."

Hermione overheard the cheers from the crowd as the Weird Sisters went back onstage and started playing.

"We're missing the band, you know."

"Who cares?"

"Well, that's a shame, considering all that we went through to book them."

Their lips met, and they wrapped their arms around each other. Hermione was enjoying it very much, and so was Draco, until someone coughed intrusively.

Hermione's head turned. She bit her lip, which was already swollen enough from being bitten tenderly by Draco.

"Oh. Hello, Hagrid! It's wonderful to see you," Hermione said.

"Er…'ermione. Wot are you doin' out 'ere in the cold?" Hagrid asked, shocked by what he just saw.

_I'm here to snog Malfoy senseless_, Hermione thought.

"I was…I just came out to get some air. What are you doing here? What's that?" she asked, referring to the vial in Hagrid's gigantic hands.

"It's fer Professor Lupin." Hagrid looked up at the moon. "It's that time of the month again. Professor Slug'orn asked me to deliver this to im."

"Oh, I see. Please, do tell Lupin to feel better soon, will you, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, 'ermione," Hagrid replied. "I'll see yer around then. You too…er…Malfoy."

Hermione dropped her head into her hands when Hagrid had gone.

"Oh, _no_. We're busted!"

"Hermione, come on. Hagrid'll just probably think that we were drunk!" Draco managed. Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"Is that your excuse for everything? Get drunk? Unbelievable, Malfoy. No, he will _not_ think we were drunk! Not after I spoke with him so decently!" Hermione pointed out.

"Well…that's your fault." Draco hoped he would make her smile. She just dropped her head into her hands once more.

"He'll probably tell Harry! I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow they wouldn't speak to me at all, or they'll blast you to pieces!"

"Hermione, come on," Draco whispered. "Don't worry about it. So what if they find out? It's just Potter and Weasley." He took Hermione's sullen face in his hands and kissed her again. Hermione instantly forgot her worries, and she hated the fact that she loved it. She felt guilty about kissing Malfoy when her friends were bound to curse her sooner or later.

Before they knew it, they were pushing each other back to the Entrance Hall, their lips still locked together.

Hermione gasped for air. "Draco. _Somebody will see us_."

"What does it matter?" he moaned. "Hagrid already did anyway."

"Draco! Come on," she led the way as they ran back to the tower. When they got to the entrance, Professor Merrythought was holding a bottle of champagne, a bit tipsy.

"Oh!" she burped. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Hello." The portrait swung open Hermione and Draco stepped in and put their arms around each other once again.

Draco walked Hermione to the couch. They lay with him on top of her, although Draco made sure that he didn't crush her. Hermione opened her mouth, their kiss got deeper and deeper.

Hermione gripped Draco's robes and slid them off of him. She felt his well-toned chest through his shirt, and she impatiently unbuttoned it. Draco's hands were holding her back, slowly making their way to her neck and then tangling themselves into her hair. Hermione's did the same, feeling the silkiness of his white-blond hair. She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she didn't notice that he was already pulling down the zipper of her dress. Her eyes flew open as she finally did. She shut her mouth, and Draco's tongue got caught between her teeth and pushed him off.

Draco moaned as he fell to the floor.

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione gasped. She looked at Draco, who was on the floor, staring at her incredulously. "Oh, my God, Draco, I am so sorry!"

"Hermione," he breathed.

"Oh, my God!" she shrieked. Her hands flew to her hair, smoothing it out. It was useless. Her hair had gotten hopelessly tangled already.

"Draco, I…oh, God. I am so sorry. I just can't do it."

Hermione ran to her room, shut the door and burst into tears.


	13. The Split

**Thank you for the reviews I got for Chapter 12. Cliffhanger, yes, I know.**

**Don't hate me for the song. ))) My best friend picked that out!**

_Chapter 13 – The Split_

That night, Draco angrily threw his dress robes – or what was left on his body, after Hermione had taken them off – and lay in bed.

_Damn it, you idiot! See what you've done?_

_That was probably the biggest, _stupidest_ mistake you've made in your life!_

_What are you going to do now, Malfoy? What are you going to do now?  
She probably won't ever talk to me again. You're such a horrible person._

_It was too early! You never should have pushed her so far._

_But I thought she was giving me permission to go ahead!_

_Don't you dare blame this on her, you coward! This was your fault._

_You've ruined it, Malfoy. You've really ruined it damn well._

He fell asleep thinking about the horrible mistake he made. The sun was shining through his curtains when he woke up. It was 12:00. Draco massaged his aching head and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and got dressed. As he stepped out of his room, he decided that he should apologize to Hermione about what happened the night before.

Draco listened at Hermione's door, hoping to hear so music, or, God forbid, uncontrollable sobbing. At least he would know that she was there. At least he would know that she was alive and she didn't commit suicide.

But he heard nothing.

Malfoy entered the Great Hall with his head down, taking his usual place at the center of the Slytherin table beside Zabini.

"Hey! G'morning, sunshine!" Blaise said. His bright demeanor meant that either he had shagged Daphne last night, or this was the aftereffect of a hangover.

Blaise slapped him on the back. "You're up late! Is this a late breakfast or an early lunch?"

"Sod off, Zabini," Draco murmured.

"Someone's in a bad mood today," Blaise observed. "What, you didn't have fun with your date last night? Now who was your date again? I seem to have forgotten. Oh! It was _Granger_, wasn't it! Ooh, she didn't let you shag her last night, did she?" Blaise raised an eyebrow teasingly at his best friend, not realizing how hard his words had hit Draco.

"Shut the hell up, Zabini!"

Draco pushed Blaise aside and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Across the room at the Gryffindor table, Harry, Ginny and Ron were watching Malfoy's little outburst.

"Wot d'you think that was about?" Ron managed to say, as he struggled chewing the whole muffin that he had shoved into his mouth.

"It's _Malfoy_, Ron. How the hell should I know," Harry said sourly. "Hey, Gin, you know where Hermione is? It's not like her to be asleep this late."

Ginny sighed dreamily. "She deserves her rest, that lucky girl. She probably ran off and got shagged by Ma-…No. Sorry. I don't know where she is. I'll look for her later." Ginny looked away from Harry and Ron and exhaled.

"Okay…the last I saw of Hermione was after her song. She went out to get some air, right, Ron?" Harry said.

Ron shook his head. "I _knew_ I should have gone with her. Said she needed to be alone. Weird."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "She's just really tired. She's been stressed out a lot by the Head Girl thing, not to mention the late night patrolling, the ball and her homework. I'll check up on her later."

_But Malfoy seems to be moody. I'm definitely sure they were together. Something must have happened between them. Something major_.

* * *

"Hermione, sweetie?" Ginny called, knocking on Hermione's door. "Professor Merrythought let me in to check up on you. Well…are you all right? Will you please let me in?"

No response.

"Hermione. Come on. Open up."

Ginny sighed. Then Draco came out of his room. She was entranced by the sight of him, his blond hair gelled back, his dark green Quidditch robes sweeping around his fit body.

"Malfoy! Oh, thank God. Has Hermione been out of her room?"

"No."

"What's up with her?"

"I…I don't know," he lied.

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"No."

Ginny turned her back to Malfoy and pointed her wand to the door. "_Alohomora_." Malfoy fled before he could get a glimpse of Hermione's room.

The door flew open, and Ginny strode in, finding that her best friend was curled up on the bed, blankets covering her, and a pillow over her head.

"Hermione!"

Ginny threw off the layers of sheets and the pillow that were on top of Hermione. She looked at Hermione's face. The Head Girl's eyes were red and puffy, her face was pale. Her expression was sullen, as if an incurable disease had caught on to her.

"_What happened_?"

"Ginny," Hermione mumbled. "Not now. Go away. Leave me alone."

"No, Hermione. I will _not_ go away. I am not going to leave you until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you," Ginny stated.

"Damn, Ginny, shut up! Nothing's wrong."

"Oh."

"_What_?" Hermione snapped.

"I see. I see what's going on," Ginny smirked. "You know, Blaise and Draco were talking over at the Slytherin table. Draco seemed to be in the same mood as you, such a shame. Blaise said something about Draco's _date_, and I swear I heard Blaise say _shag_. So what I'm thinking is, you guys went _too_ far with your make-out session last night, and you stopped him before he took the both of you to the next level. Am I right, or am I right?"

Hermione seized another pillow and covered her head with it. "Merlin, Ginny! _Yes_, you are right! Now will you _please_ shut up so I can rest and hopefully, for the sake of my sanity, forget what happened?"

Ginny remained quiet, knowing that in a few seconds, the tears would come flowing out.

And she was right. The sound of Hermione's sobs were stifled by the pillow, but not so much, because Hermione was wailing so loud. So many tears were pouring out.

"_Ginny, oh, God_!" Hermione moaned. "I've never regretted anything this much before."

"Regret what, exactly?" Ginny inquired. "Letting Malfoy go so far, or letting Malfoy go? Do you regret almost giving yourself up to him, or do you regret pushing him away?"

Hermione sat up. The waterfall of tears had paused for a while.

"I'm not sure, really."

"Pray tell, Hermione."

"Well. It was truly too early in our relationship to have gone so far. I'm really not ready to, well…do _it_ yet. But…I should not have pushed him off and ran. I could have done it in a…gentler way. But _no_! What am I saying! It was completely right that I pushed him off! I had to protect my virtue –"

Hermione stopped her stammer and looked at her best friend's face. Ginny's expression wasn't a mixture of compassion and pity, as Hermione had expected. Ginny was more shocked than pitiful, her eyes and mouth opened wide, her eyebrows raised. Hermione thanked the heavens that she didn't tell Ginny that she bit Draco's tongue. Ginny would have made more out of it.

"_Relationship_?" Ginny breathed. He expression eased up as she said that one word. "Hmm…could it be true that there could be more than a strictly professional relationship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione hit her own forehead with her hand. She muttered something unintelligible.

"Well, is there really?" Ginny pushed.

Hermione breathed depply, bit her lip, and nodded.

"Sort of."

Ginny took hold of Hermione's face tightly and screamed.

"I _knew_ it!" the redhead exclaimed. "And you both denied it! _You_ denied it! You even put a Silencing Charm on my brother - not that it wasn't funny, though. But anyway, _when_ did it happen?"

"Well…I'm not really sure," Hermione blushed. "But, I told him before the Quidditch match, and I quote myself, 'if I enjoy our little kiss on Saturday, then you just might become my boyfriend'."

Ginny squealed. "You lied again! You said it was an Unbreakable Vow! Ha! Caught you!" Ginny poked Hermione with her finger. "But never mind that. What's important is that right now, _you_ and _Draco Malfoy_ are a couple."

Hermione frowned.

"I'm not sure we still are."

"Oh, come off it," Ginny snorted. "He wouldn't mind what happened last night. He obviously loves you, and he understands why you reacted that way."

"Ginny, I think it would be safe for me and Draco to lay off each other for a while," Hermione said. "I think that probably, he's still sore about last night. And if he's mad at me, I wouldn't want it to get worse."

"Whatever you think is best, Hermione," Ginny shrugged. "Let's head down to the Great Hall. There might still be some food left over. I'm sure you're hungry."

"You're right. I _am_ hungry. I noticed just now. I'll clean up first, then we can go down."

* * *

Hermione hugged her Potions book tight. Her grip was so tight that she was afraid she might ruin it. Of course, she was just exaggerating, for she was scared of going into Potions. She'd be paired with Malfoy again, and she didn't know what she would do.

Hermione and Draco brewed their potion in silence. When Professor Slughorn dismissed the class, Draco was the first one out of the door.

_He hates me_, Hermione thought, tears welling up in her eyes. The next class would be Care of Magical Creatures. Again, the Gryffindors would have that class with the Slytherins.

The class was split into two. The Gryffindors stood on one side of the field where they would their lesson, and the Slytherins stayed far on the other side. Hermione tried her best not to look towards Malfoy's direction.

When Hagrid began talking, Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't taking down notes as much as she possibly could like always. In fact, she wasn't even taking down notes at all! Harry furrowed his brow and stared at his best friend. The expression on Hermione's face had been the same since yesterday, when she finally came down from her room. It was as if she wanted to cry. Hermione had been silent, barely uttering a single word, and just nodding along whenever anyone talked to her.

Harry ripped a page from his notebook. He wrote to her.

_Are you okay, Hermione?_

She wrote back slowly. He saw her hand quivering when she handed the note back to him.

_**Yes, Harry. I'm fine.**_

_You don't seem fine. Are you ill?_

_**No, I'm not.**_

_Did anything happen?_

_**No, Harry. I'm just tired. Thanks for your concern, anyway.**_

_Sure, Hermione. Anytime._

Hermione gave him back the note. He looked and there was a small smiley face on it. Harry inspected Hermione's handwriting. It was usually neat and elegant, but now it looked more like Ron's untidy scrawl. Harry had asked Ginny yesterday if Hermione was all right. Ginny had said yes. But somehow, Harry didn't believe her. Harry sighed and turned his attention back to the lesson.

"Merlin's beard," Hagrid muttered as he put what seemed like an empty cage down on the ground. "It's disappeared. I'll be needin' some'un's help. Er…wot about choo, 'ermione?"

The class turned to look at their Head Girl, who obviously did not know that she was being called, or being watched. She was unresponsive, still looking down on her notebook, doodling.

Hermione looked up to see why it was suddenly quiet. She saw the class staring at her, as well as Hagrid, who beckoned her to come forward. Hermione jabbed a finger at herself.

"Me?"

The Slytherins burst into laughter. Harry glared at them and whispered. "Yes, Hermione. _You_."

Hermione hesitantly stood up and made her way to the front. The Slytherins were already hushing up. Hermione brought her wand out and waited for Hagrid's instructions.

"You all right there, Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione, surprised by the boom of Hagrid's voice, dropped her wand to the ground, and red sparks flashed from it. The Slytherins started snickering again. Harry glared at them once more. As his eyes swept the students standing across from the Gryffindors, he saw that Malfoy was not joining in the other Slytherins' glee. In fact, he looked quite annoyed at them or laughing at Hermione.

Harry shrugged. _That's unusual. Usually Malfoy would be laughing his head off by now_, he thought.

The next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. For that day's lesson, Professor Lupin made the Gryffindors stand in one line, the Slytherins in another line, each person facing their dueling partner. Hermione stood beside Ron and Harry.

Ron was barely paying attention, as usual. He was fiddling with his wand, looking down so that Lupin wouldn't see what he was doing. Hermione dropped her wand by accident. Ron stooped down to pick it up, but Hermione made no movement to retrieve her wand. She might not have even noticed that she had dropped it at all.

"Hermione, your wand," Ron said, putting Hermione's wand into her hand. Her hands were extremely cold and clammy. She was staring blankly ahead. Ron looked, seeing that the person she was staring at was Malfoy. Ron was extremely disgusted by the thought. He shivered and looked away.

Hermione was relieved. Luckily, Lupin didn't have any dueling planned for the day's lesson. The professor just demonstrated some spells, charms and hexes that they could use while dueling. Draco had caught her staring at him. His eyes narrowed at her and he looked away quickly. Hermione gasped, taking it as a sign that Draco _was_ mad at her for what happened during the night of the Ball.

It was the last class of the day. Ginny met the Golden Trio outside of the Defense classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to come out of the classroom. Ginny smiled brightly at Hermione, but the Head Girl threw herself to her best friend and started weeping. Ron and Harry were shocked, but Ginny just wrapped her arms around Hermione comforting, her. Ginny wondered if she should ask what was wrong right away, or if she should let Hermione cry it out first.

"_He's mad at me, Ginny_," Hermione hissed. "I saw. I saw it in his face when he looked at me. Oh, God, Ginny."

"There, there, Hermione," Ginny hushed. "Would you like to lie down for a while? Or get some food?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Um…I'd like to be alone for a bit. I'll just head outside first. Get some air."

Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and smiled sympathetically. Hermione's lips formed a straight line, although she tried her best to return Ginny's smile.

She found herself sitting on the spot where Malfoy himself had been the day before her birthday. Hermione hid her face in her arms and cried, like Draco had done.

_Oh, God. I will never live it down if Draco never forgives me. Why was I so damned _stupid_? I really hurt his feelings there._

_He'll probably never talk to me again._

_Oh, but I can't live with that! I love him too much._

_Wow. I haven't told him that yet. That I love him…I mean. It's been going on for so long, even before we were…er…together. Maybe he doesn't love me. He hasn't said it to me either._

"'ermione? 's that choo?" Hagrid bellowed.

Hermione wiped the tears away with her sleeve.

"Oh. Hello, Hagrid."

"Yeh bin cryin', 'ermione?" Hagrid asked, sitting down beside her, rubbing her back with his gigantic hand to soothe her. "Wot's wrong?"

"Hermione remained quiet, trying to decide whether or not she should tell Hagrid.

_There's no use trying to lie to him anymore, you idiot. He already saw you kissing the boy_.

Before she could speak, Hagrid had said, "This about Malfoy?"

Hermione hung her head, and nodded slightly.

"Did tha' scumbag hurt yeh?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Don't call him that, please, Hagrid. He's not a scumbag…anymore. Actually, it was _my_ fault."

"Yeh were…er…with 'im during the Ball, righ'?"

"Yes. And things went horribly _wrong_ after that."

"Oh. Have yeh tried talking to the scum- I mean, Malfoy?"

"No…he might be mad at me. He might turn me away. He might not…not _like_ me anymore," Hermione sobbed.

Hagrid was troubled. Malfoy liked Hermione? That spoiled brat actually developed feelings for _their_ Hermione? And Hermione…if she was crying for him, then she must like Malfoy as well…

"Hermione…if Malfoy _really_ likes yeh," Hagrid started. "Then…he wouldn't turn yeh away."

"I really should talk to him, sort things out," Hermione decided. "Ginny said the same thing."

"An', if it doesn't work out the way yeh planned, still other fish in the sea," Hagrid said. "Like…Ronald."

Hermione laughed out loud at that one.

"Hagrid, you know that I love Ron like a brother. Nothing more." Hagrid joined in her laughter.

"So yeh'll be a'right, 'mione?"

"Yes. Thank you, Hagrid," Hermione smiled. "Oh, Hagrid, could you please not speak to Harry about this? I haven't exactly told them about, um…this yet. Well, Ginny knows, but not Harry and Ron. I'm trying to find the best way to tell them at the right time."

"Er…sure, Hermione," Hagrid agreed. He stood and started to walk off to his hut. "I'll see yeh around."

* * *

The week passed by fast, now that Hermione wasn't feeling as sad as she had been. It was Saturday now. She sat in the common room that she and Draco shared, her feet up on the couch, waiting anxiously for Draco to come back from Quidditch practice.

She expected him to come in wearing his green Quidditch robes, but as the portrait hole closed, Hermione saw the Head Boy in jeans and another black shirt.

_Doesn't he wear anything else but black_? Hermione thought, but she found his all-black wardrobe such a turn-on.

Hermione inhaled, and started telling him what she had been meaning to say.

"Malfoy, before you do anything, I would like you to listen to what I have to say, since I am the woman here and the woman must have her turn first. Well, anyway, I just want you to know that I think that refusing your advances last Saturday was neither right nor wrong. I mean, it was right _and _wrong. It was right of me to push you away because I wasn't ready and you have to respect my decision. We cannot have a good relationship if we do not have any respect, and if you really do love me, you'd understand my reasons."

She paused to check his face for any reaction, but he was waiting for her to go on, so she continued with her rehearsed speech.

"Anyway, it was also wrong of me to have done that because I hurt you, and that's the last thing that I would ever want to do. I _never_, ever want to hurt you. I know how much my refusal affected you, since you are used to girls throwing themselves at you all the time. But no, Draco, I am not that kind of girl, and I'm sure you are aware of that, but I just wanted to explain myself to you…even if most of the things I just said didn't make sense." Hermione closed her eyes and breathed.

Draco strode over to the seat in front of her, and it was the first time she noticed that he was holding a guitar. His eyes were fixed on her, and he never took his gaze off of her as he started strumming the instrument. After a while, he started to sing. Hermione stared at him wide-eyed.

_Oh, so he doesn't just play the piano. He can also play the guitar…and sing. Very well, might I add_, Hermione thought. _I wonder what he's trying to do_.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out in your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out in your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide, alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye, means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me_

_To catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out in your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Draco finished the song. He had never taken his eyes off her as he sang what he planned as his little peace offering to her. He prayed to the heavens that she would not turn him down, and she would take him back. The Head Girl was smiling sheepishly at him

He moved to where she was sitting, lowering himself in front of her.

"Hermione. I just want you to know that I'm terribly sorry for what happened during the night of the ball. It was stupid of me to push you farther than you wanted to go. I spent a whole week not talking to you, and I couldn't bear it. I was so miserable that I was already prepared to burst into tears by Tuesday," Draco paused as Hermione laughed at his last statement. He smiled at her. "I'm sorry if you think the song is really crappy, and if you think I'm a terrible singer – but I really won't take it if you tell me that my guitar skills are awful as well. Anyway…I'm really, really sorry."

Draco took Hermione's hand and kissed it, and told her what she had been dying to hear for a long time.

"I love you."

Hermione was so overjoyed as she heard the words that Draco had said. She grabbed his collar and pulled him up to sit next to her and kissed him. He pulled back after a while, stroking her cheek.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled. "There was nothing to forgive in the first place. It was no one's fault anyway. And don't worry. I don't think you're a terrible singer. You're actually pretty good, and I didn't know you could play the guitar. Did your mother pay for guitar lessons, as well?"

"No, actually, I taught myself how to play," Draco smirked, extremely proud of himself. "I did it during the summer between fourth and fifth year. Were you pleased?"

"Very," Hermione replied, bringing her hand to Draco's cheek.

"So, would you like to head down to dinner now?"

"Sure. I'm famished. I've been waiting for you all day, you know. I thought Quidditch practice would never end!"

"I wasn't at Quidditch practice today, Hermione."

One side of Hermione's mouth twitched. "You weren't? Where were you then?"

"I've been practicing something else," Draco laughed. "I couldn't show my face to you until I made sure that I perfected the song."

She pecked his lips. "Well, that was very sweet, Draco. Thank you for the effort."

Draco and Hermione walked together to the Great Hall, fighting the urge to entwine their hands or smile sheepishly at one another for someone might see them along the hallway. They then entered the Great Hall separately.

Hermione took a seat beside Ginny.

"I'm guessing everything's alright now?" the youngest Weasley assumed.

Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice. "You guessed correctly."

Ginny breathed an exaggerated sigh. "_Finally_."

On the other side of the hall, Draco took the empty seat on Blaise's right side. Beside him was Pansy, chatting vigorously with the other Slytherin girls. Daphne Greengrass caught Draco's eye once again, her smile enticing, unlike Pansy, who could never really correctly imitate her best friend's seductive grin.

Malfoy knew what Daphne was after. Like other girls, she would throw herself happily to him, though she didn't make it quite obvious like Pansy does. At first glance, you would think that Daphne Greengrass had no interest in Draco Malfoy at all. Daphne had been wishing for a long time that she would be chosen over Pansy. There had been great rumors spread before that Lucius Malfoy was choosing between Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson as a bride for his only son, and the rumors got even greater now that the Malfoy heir, Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson were in their seventh year, ready to graduate and leave Hogwarts.

Draco smirked at Daphne to satisfy her. Her green eyes sparkled with delight and she turned her attention back to Pansy's chatter.


	14. The Date

_Chapter 14 – The Date  
_

Draco could barely focus on his homework. He knew that a major Potions assignment was due tomorrow, and that even he would get in trouble with Slughorn if he didn't pass it in. He could have worked in his room, where there would be no distractions, but he chose to stay in the common room, just so he could keep an eye on his girlfriend.

Hermione sat across Draco, completely engrossed in her book. Well, not really. She knew that Draco had been staring at her ever since he came in from Quidditch practice to do his homework. Hermione would meet his glance once in a while, and then sight of him would place her in such a trance that she would forget everything that she had been reading about. Hence, this was the third time that she read the chapter on Felix Felicis.

Hermione spoke, without looking up from her book.

"Malfoy. We both have work to do, so stop staring at me," she ordered. "And besides, that Potions assignment was given two days ago. I do not know why you haven't accomplished it yet."

"Unlike you, I have Quidditch training _and_ a social life outside the library, so forgive me for not finding time to focus on my schoolwork," Draco snorted. "And it's Slughorn, Granger, _my_ Head of House. He wouldn't give a damn if I didn't complete this. Look at Crabbe and Goyle! They never do anything, and yet, they've never even received a single detention slip for failure to submit homework from any professor!"

"That's because all the professors know that Crabbe and Goyle are both severely intellectually inadequate," Hermione reasoned. "You, my sweetheart, are not like them, because you actually have a brain…_most_ times."

Draco sneered. "I will ignore your little quip on my intellect."

"Whatever."

Draco pressed his lips firmly together. "Fine, then. If you want me to finish this, come sit beside me, so that there'd be nothing in front me that would take my mind away from this bloody essay," Draco smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his attempt to draw her physically closer to him, but she obliged anyway. She grabbed her book, parchment and quill and dropped them on the table beside his things. The Heads sat in silence beside one another, until…

Draco placed his hand on top of Hermione's thigh. He started drawing invisible circles on it with his finger. Hermione blushed and bit her lip to hide her smile. Draco's hand traveled up to her arm, taking the hand that was resting on her neck. He turned it over and placed little kisses on her palm. She was tickled by his kisses that her fingers curled and closed over Draco's hand, pushing it away.

Draco Malfoy could not be defied that easily. He leaned toward her, burying his face into her hair, which was now wavy and not bushy like before, taking in her wonderful scent. He cupped her chin, turning her head gently to face him and kissed her lips. She, thankfully, kissed him back.

Hermione pulled back. "Merlin, Draco. I hate it when you do that. Why do you always have to be so damned _cocky_ when we're studying? Couldn't you pick some other time to be sweet? Or whatever it is you're doing to try to seduce me?"

"All right…I am free on Sunday. Would that be a good time to be _cocky_?"

"What, are you asking me out on a date?"

"I'm not really asking you out, since we're not going out anyway," Draco pointed out. "But if you would want to…" Hermione waited for Draco to continue.

"We could go to Hogsmeade," he said.

"Hogsmeade?"

"Well, I am Head Boy, you are Head Girl," the Slytherin said. "We can go out to Hosmeade anytime we like. Or have you forgotten?"

"True," Hermione agreed. "But what would we tell the Headmistress?"

"We don't necessarily have to tell the old hag, do we?"

"Don't call her that, wanker." Draco just simply smirked at her.

She sighed. "I suppose. Okay, then. Sunday. It's a date," Hermione stood up and gathered her things. "I'll get out of your way now – and you _better_ stay out of mine, if you know what's good for you, Draco Malfoy – so that you and I can finish our work. Goodnight, love."

She pecked him on the cheek, smirking as she heard him moan in complaint.

Hermione was smirking a lot these days.

Draco was really starting to rub off on her.

She liked that.

She really liked that.

* * *

"You want to hang out with us tomorrow, Hermione?" Ginny asked. She and Hermione were in the Head Girl's room.

"Tomorrow? No, sorry, Gin. I'm going out," Hermione pouted.

"Going out? Where?"

"Hogsmeade."

"What? How?"

"The Heads can go out to Hosmeade anytime, you know."

"So by Heads, you mean…you're going out with Malfoy?" It wasn't really a question. It was more of an exclamation.

"Hush, Ginny, be quiet," Hermione ordered.

"Does Professor McGonagall know?"

"No, she does not, and we would appreciate it a _lot_ if she stayed uninformed. She'd have our heads – and our badges – if we went out to Hogsmeade for what she would think is an unjustifiable reason."

"Of course I wouldn't tell her," Ginny assured her. "Do you have something to wear already?"

Hermione shook her head.

"We're going out in or uniforms. We're supposed to be going out to Hogsmeade for Head business, remember?"

"That sucks." Ginny stuck her tongue out. "What are you going to do there?"

"Just dinner," Hermione shrugged. "Then we're heading back to school."

Ginny snorted.

"Yeah, right, that's possible. I know Malfoy, he wouldn't just let you go after dinner," the younger Gryffindor smiled suggestively.

Hermione laughed and tried to hide the fact that she was blushing. Her cheeks were getting hot.

"Maybe he'll get lucky tomorrow. Maybe…I will let him have his way."

Ginny squealed. "You love him that much, Hermione?" The elder girl nodded meekly. Ginny smirked.

"You know something I don't, Gin?"

"No. There's nothing, Hermione. Have you told him yet?" Ginny asked.

"Told him what?"

"That you…love him."

Hermione frowned. Ginny frowned as well.

"I'll take that as a no. But, Hermione, you have to tell him already. I mean, hello! You're killing his ego here. He's going to get tired being the only one baring his true feelings to you. I think tomorrow would be the perfect time to."

* * *

As the clock chimed, announcing that it was already six o'clock, Hermione rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. She fled back to her room, throwing her uniform on, putting her hair up in a high ponytail, and just applying just a little bit of makeup – as Ginny had suggested to her the day before.

The Head Girl sneaked into the Great Hall, making her way out of the castle grounds. Draco would meet her at the end of the bridge that connected the school and the town. He had made his way there fifteen minutes before she was scheduled to leave their common room.

Hermione screamed as someone pulled her arm as she stepped down from the bridge. Draco growled and his lips crashed into hers. He was never rough with her. He always touched her as if she were the most fragile object on Earth that would break if mishandled. Hermione's hands stroke Draco's hair, which she didn't' have much fun with, because it was gelled back. She liked it better when he didn't slick it back, because she just loved the feel of Draco's silky hair under her fingers.

Draco pecked Hermione's lips one last time and led the way into the town.

"I'm starting to rub off on you," Hermione stated.

"Oh? How so?" Draco asked, amused. He found it cute when she folded her arms against her chest and pouted, like a four year old.

"You're becoming a killjoy as well. I was just starting to have fun!" Hermione huffed, referring to the kiss that Draco broke.

Draco laughed out loud. "You know as well as I do that we cannot be seen in Hogsmeade kissing."

"Why?" Hermione asked innocently, as if she did not know the reason.

"Silly," Draco chuckled. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's only son who looks _almost_ exactly identical to him. You're Hermione Granger, the Boy-who-just-won't-die's best friend-" Hermione smacked him hard on his arm for calling Harry by the name that the Death Eaters used.

"I'm sorry, but if one spends too much time around Aunt Bellatrix, you start referring to Saint Potter the same way she does," Draco explained. "As I was saying, we are two very easily recognizable people. We're supposed to be at each other's throats like cat and dog, so it wouldn't be safe for us to act like we're going out around other people."

"I'm the cat, right?" Hermione butted in.

"Yes, Granger, you get to be the cat. I've always liked dogs better, anyway," Draco laughed. "And plus, if anyone told McGonagall that we were using our special privileges for our own personal needs…well. I don't even want to _think_ about what she would do. She scares me more than the Dark Lord sometimes," Draco joked. Hermione smiled slightly, although she could not avoid the small shudder that ran down her spine as Draco mentioned Lord Voldemort.

Both of them were relieved as they stepped into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shoppe. It was comfortably warm, unlike outside, which was almost unbearably cold, since Christmas was fast approaching.

They were seated soon, at a table near the fire. Luckily, there were only three other couples who were in Puddifoot's with them, and none of those people seemed to notice that they had even entered at all. Hermione saw the sour look on Draco's face as he looked around.

"Harry and Cho – you know, Cho Chang from Ravenclaw? She used to be their Seeker. She graduated last year," Hermione said when she saw the questioning look Draco gave her. "They came here for Valentines' Day during fifth year. You've been here before?"

"Yes," Draco said bitterly, "On Pansy's whim. This place brings back bad memories of her," Draco paused, studying the innocent look on Hermione's face. "But it's so much better with you here."

Hermione blushed and smiled, "No sweet stuff, remember?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "This obviously isn't going the way I hoped it would. I seem to recall that we scheduled this because you wouldn't let me be…what's that word you used again? _Cocky_ while we were studying," he smirked as Hermione giggled, remembering how she snapped at Draco the other night.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You aren't exactly living up to what we agreed on."

"Don't worry, Draco," Hermione whispered. "I promise, I'll let you have your way. Later."

"I'll count on that, Granger."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Ron half groaned, half yelled to the students lounging around the Gryffindor common room. He and Harry had waited until the last minute to complete their homework. Well, at least _Ron_ did. Harry was up late every night because of his training sessions with Lupin. The man had been tiring him out ever since they got word from Severus Snape that the Dark Lord was planning something. Harry opted to miss dinner so that he'd have more time to work, but Ron shied away from the idea.

"She went out," Ginny simply said as she sat beside Harry.

"Went _out_? Where?" Ron demanded.

"Hogsmeade," his sister replied.

"Hogsmeade? Why?"

"Head Girl, Head Boy stuff," Ginny smiled conspiratorially, knowing that the boys wouldn't catch her drift.

Harry dropped his quill. "She isn't with Malfoy, is she?"

"It's _Head Boy and Head Girl_ stuff, Harry. Of _course_ she's with Malfoy," Ginny sighed. Could the boys just _please_ get a clue? She was getting tired of explaining almost everything to them.

"Holy shit, she's dead," Ron said.

"She'll be fine," Ginny snapped at him. "He won't hurt her, you idiot."

"But he's Malfoy!" Ron reasoned, quite poorly indeed.

"_So_? What does that have to do with anything?" Ginny asked violently.

"How can you be sure he won't hurt her?" Ron quipped, his ears getting red.

"I just know, okay?" Ginny sighed. Ron, seeing that her sister was already starting to get red in the face as well, gave up on his interrogation.

He sighed. "She shouldn't have gone out today. Wouldn't she feel bad if me and Harry got low marks?"

"It's not really her fault that you spent all your free time flirting with Lavender, Ronald, that you already neglected to do your schoolwork," Ginny stated. She stood up and stormed to the girls' dormitories, muttering.

_"Idiot."_

* * *

14

"Mr. Zabini, may I please have a word with you?" Professor McGonagall asked of Blaise as she caught up with him. He had been patrolling the halls with the other Slytherin Prefect.

"Sure, professor," Blaise replied, wondering if he was in any sort of trouble.

"Zabini, have you seen your _friend_?"

"I have many friends, professor, I can assure you. I do not know which of them you are talking about," Blaise drawled. McGonagall glared at the little smart-mouth.

"I was talking about Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini," McGonagall gritted her teeth.

"Oh, him! Well, in that case, I haven't seen him at all, professor."

"You didn't see him at dinner?"

"He wasn't at dinner, ma'am."

"He wasn't?" McGonagall repeated.

"Yeah, you heard that right."

"Well, have you seen the Head Girl?"

"Granger? No, professor, but Potter or any of the Weasleys must be with her. Why don't you try them?" Blaise suggested.

"All right. Thank you, Zabini."

"My pleasure, professor," Blaise smirked and called as McGonagall went away, "And anytime you need someone to talk to, professor, you can always call on me, all right!"

McGonagall made a mental note to find a reason to put Blaise Zabini in detention someday as she hastened to Gryffindor Tower, proclaiming the password as she met the Fat Lady, who gladly let her into the common room. The students within dropped whatever they were doing and fell silent as they saw their Headmistress with a look of urgency on her face.

"Where's Potter?" she demanded. The Gryffindors pointed to the center of the room, where Harry was sitting wide-eyed, and where Ron was dozing.

"Have you seen Miss Granger, Potter?"

"No, professor, I haven't seen her all day. Ginny said she was in Hogsmeade."

At that moment, Ginny had come down from the girls' dormitories, meeting the Headmistress' gaze almost instantly.

"Miss Weasley, is Miss Granger with the Head Boy?"

"Y-yes, professor."

"And what are they doing in Hogsmeade?"

Ginny's eyes widened. She bit her lip and dropped her head. The people scattered around the common room started whispering amongst themselves.

"Miss Weasley?"

"They – um…I…I don't really know, professor."

"Didn't Miss Granger tell you anything?"

"Er…yes. Hermione told me that they'd be they're doing some business for the school, she said. I thought that they must be planning something for the school…I don't really know," Ginny stammered.

"Very well, then. Thank you, Ginevra." The Headmistress turned to the Gryffindors. "It's late. You should all be in bed. You have classes tomorrow. Off you go, then." The students scurried up to their rooms. Harry dragged the half awake Ron and passed by Ginny, giving her a questioning look. Ginny merely shrugged.

* * *

"They're in Hogsmeade!" Professor McGonagall gasped, losing the mask of composure that she had kept as she faced the Gryffindors. Professor Lupin took her arm and sat her down on one of the chairs inside the Staff Room.

Professor Sprout sat down in front of the Headmistress with a cup of tea. "Who are in Hogsmeade, Minerva?"

"Draco and Hermione," Lupin replied.

"I knew it!" Trelawney gasped. "I had a vision of it! It seemed ridiculous at first, but now it's happened!"

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger?" Sprout asked. "Goodness, what could they be doing there?"

"It's obvious, Pomona!" Slughorn said delightedly. "Our dear Heads are out on a _date_!"

"It's impossible!" McGonagall exclaimed, out of breath.

"It's not entirely impossible, Minerva. Most of us have always thought that Mr. Malfoy has had a crush on Miss Granger," Filius Flitwick stated. "They have been living together in that tower, anyway, so it wouldn't have been song before long that they'd finally grow closer to each other."

"Yes, I have been shocked by the both of them during my class," Lupin remarked. "They're dueling partners, and they haven't hexed each other dead yet. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, great duelers that they are, only throw minor hexes at one another," Lupin gave a laugh. "Well, except for those times when Miss Granger would feel rather touchy. If I didn't know better, I'd swear I saw a green flash of light coming from her wand." Lupin shrugged, amused at the idea of Hermione breaking Ministry rules by casting the Killing Curse at Draco.

"They're not back yet? It's quite late already," Professor Sprout said.

"I know Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn chuckled. "He's quite a ladies' man. So is his friend, Blaise."

"No, no," Professor Sprout argued. "Miss Granger is a perfectly virtuous young woman. She simply would now allow it…or maybe not. I have to say, Horace, your Slytherin over there has talent."

"Why, thank you, Pomona. I've always told you that Slytherins aren't half that bad," Slughorn smiled.

"Surely you're going to punish them for sneaking out of school aren't you, Minerva?" Flitwick inquired.

"No, I don't think so, Filius," McGonagall replied. "The Heads _are_ allowed to go out to Hogsmeade anytime they want. And this is a great opportunity for the school to learn more about unity. I knew it was good that we chose those two as this year's Heads."

Lupin smirked. "I have seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins first in the morning tomorrow. I'll see what happens."

* * *

"Draco! _Filch_!" Hermione warned sharply, shoving Draco back against the wall. The two of them had broken into Honeydukes to get back into the castle through the passageway underneath the statue of the humpbacked witch, since the school doors would be sealed by now.

Hermione rummaged into the bag she brought along and took out Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"That's Potter's, isn't it?" Draco sneered.

"Yes. I borrowed it from him yesterday, told him that I needed to sneak into the library to study," Hermione explained. "Now wipe that sneer off your face, for this cloak is going to get us safely back in the tower."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Draco found themselves pushing one another across their common room. Draco broke their passionate kiss and took a deep breath.

"Your room…or mine?" he simply asked.

"Yours. I know your sheets are silk."

Draco smiled at Hermione's amusing answer. He pulled her into his room, closing the door behind them with his foot. He grabbed her by the waist, and threw her ever so gently on his bed, lying on top of her.

"You're sure you're ready to do this? Because I really don't want another speech from you telling me that you are not like those girls who throw themselves at me, like you did a few weeks ago."

Hermione held the back of his head and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting. "Don't worry. As long as you promise to behave, you won't get another one. I'm definitely ready. I _want_ to do this."

Draco smiled against her lips, his hands making their way to her sweater. After he had taken that off, he started unbuttoning her white school blouse. Her hands moved faster than his, and he was topless in a short while. Hermione impatiently undid his belt, and Draco kicked his black trousers off. She chuckled.

"Are these your lucky green boxers?"

"The one and only," he smirked. "They're the reason why I'm getting so lucky tonight."

Hermione laughed. She lay back, her hands playing with his hair, while his lips ravished every inch of her body. Draco's hand went down from her neck, going between her breasts, down to her navel. It finally rested in between her legs, feeling the soft skin there.

His mouth covered hers, and his fingers entered her to prepare her. She didn't seem to be bothered by that, so Draco decided that he could go on. He put his head down on the pillow beside hers.

"You're really, _really_ sure you want to go through with this, Granger?" he said against her cheek.

"Stop asking, Draco. You have my permission to continue," Hermione smiled dreamily.

"You _do_ know that this is going to hurt, right?"

"Bring it on, Malfoy." The smirk on her face was his signal, and Draco lifted himself again. Hermione's hands clasped together on the back of his neck, and he held her to him. She started wrapping her legs around his, going up to his hips, as they kissed passionately, waiting.

Draco breathed, never parting his lips from Hermione's, and he entered her.

Hermione was very much distracted with what Draco's tongue was doing inside her mouth, until the pain finally hit her. Her eyes flew wide open, and she screamed into his mouth, causing his grip on her waist to tighten.

"I told you it was going to hurt," Draco whispered.

"I'm…umph…I'm...fine…umph," Hermione moaned. Her hands gripped Draco's hair hard.

An hour later, they lay panting beside one another. Draco's arm was under Hermione's head, her arm and leg on top of him, both completely naked.

"That was your first time," Draco stated, recalling how painfully tight she had been.

"Yes, it was," Hermione replied. She looked over at him, her eyebrows raised. "Why? Wasn't it yours?"

"No. Of course not," he whispered. "You wouldn't have gotten it that good if it was my first time, you know."

"What, was that your twenty-seventh shag? Or should I say fifty-second?" she demanded.

"Hell, no," Draco laughed. "I've only ever been with one other girl before you."

"So the rumors…?"

"The rumors about me sleeping with every attractive girl in Hogwarts aren't true, because if they were true, you would have been first on my hit list, Granger, since you _are_ the most attractive girl in Hogwarts. But I occasionally lie about it…sometimes," he laughed again. "I know I'm more desirable than Blaise, but I also have more dignity that he does. He's really the one who's slept with the entire female population of Hogwarts, plus some other women outside the castle."

Hermione laughed at the vision she cooked up in her head of all the girls in school lining up beside Blaise's bed.

Then her expression became serious once more.

"So…who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Who was the one girl you've ever slept with before me? The one you gave your virginity to?"

Draco didn't answer immediately. His face went blank.

"_Please_," he said, sounding quite pained. "Please don't say _virginity_ again, or else I think you might make me hurl. And you already know who she is. Everyone else does. It's pretty obvious."

"_Pansy_!" Hermione gasped.

"No," Draco shook his head. "Not her. Everyone would think it was her, since she _is_ the biggest whore in the world, but it really isn't. She has never gotten to me yet. I think she's the only one in Slytherin who doesn't know. We've been trying to keep it a secret from her. There'd be blood if she knew. Think, Hermione. She's the most beautiful girl in Slytherin. She'd be the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, but like I said, you beat her there." Hermione blushed as Draco pinched the tip of her nose lightly.

"I'm sorry, no," Hermione said. "All that ever comes to my head every time I think of the prettiest girl in Slytherin is Millicent Bulstrode." She said the name with such mixed malice and disgust.

Draco stuck his tongue out. "Eww! Merlin, Granger, that's disgusting! And will you _please_ give my House some credit? I know that Bulstrode is the ugliest, biggest, fattest, stupidest turd around, and she's not so far behind Pansy on the list of people who disgrace the noble House of Slytherin –" Hermione laughed at the snooty tone in Draco's voice "- but there are numerous beautiful girls in there!"

"Well, if you don't want me to insult your beloved House, then by all means! Just tell me who the bloody girl is!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco's face tensed up.

"I bloody well can't, Granger. I rather think I'm ashamed of it," Draco sighed.

Hermione burst out laughing.

"Who was it? _Blaise_?"

"Granger, your mind is dirtier than I've ever expected it to be. You're not as holy as everyone says you are." Draco shook his head mockingly. "Of course it wasn't Blaise! I'd rather kiss Trelawney's arse!" Hermione's laughter increased.

"If you're going to do that, you're going to have to disinfect your lips before we kiss again," Hermione guffawed. Draco shot her a glare.

"Who was it, you _arse_?"

Draco decided to give her a clue. "She was wearing green during the Halloween Ball."

"That would be me. But I'm definitely not in Slytherin," Hermione snorted. "Come off it, Malfoy! Almost all of the girls in Slytherin were wearing green – except for Pansy, and may I just please note that her dress was the most _horrible_ shade of pink Ive ever seen. Anyway, I also saw a couple of girls from Hufflepuff wearing green."

"She was wearing the _exact_ shade of green you were wearing, does that help, Granger?"

Hermione thought hard. She remembered seeing someone with dark hair, whose dress was very identical to hers. She just didn't know who that girl was, for she was wearing a mask, like everyone else in the masquerade.

Draco could sense that Hermione still didn't know who the girl was.

"Granger, you remember those rumors about the two girls Lucius was choosing between to be my…er…wife?"

"Yes, I think so. Yeah," Hermione replied. "Pansy and…someone else who's also in Slytherin. Pureblood, of course."

"I slept with the other girl…during fifth year," Draco said hurriedly.

Hermione gasped so loudly.

"But you were with Pansy since fourth year! Until you broke things off with her last summer!"

"How did you know that?" Draco demanded.

"I know that I spend my summers with Muggles, Malfoy, but my friends kept me up to date with the gossip around here – especially Ginny. I heard that Pansy was crying for days, poor girl," Hermione explained. "You cheated on Pansy!"

"Hermione, who _wouldn't_ cheat on Pansy?" Draco drawled. "Yes, I did betray her. I slept with her best friend behind her back. You can't blame me. She was exceptionally beautiful, and evilly seductive. As I said, she _is_ the most beautiful girl in my House. For the longest time, I thought I was in love with her. So I slept with her, but I swear to you that it was only a one-night stand. But after I broke up with Pansy, I forgot all about her as well. She just satisfied me while I was stuck with the little whore."

He didn't notice the look on Hermione's face. Harry and Ron and Ginny knew that look very well. It meant that the gears and wheels within and Hermione's head were working. Something was forming in her head.

_Dark hair._

_Green dress, same shade as mine._

_Most beautiful girl in Slytherin._

_Wait._

_The girl I saw wearing the green dress that was the same shade as mine was…Zabini's date!_

_The rumors…Pansy…and there was another girl._

_Someone else…another pureblood Lucius would deem worthy to wed his son._

_Pansy's best friend…_

"You sick, horrible person! You slept with Daphne Greengrass behind her best friend's back!" Hermione shrieked, sitting up all so suddenly, holding a sheet up to cover herself and hitting Draco with a pillow.

"Finally, Hermione!" Draco yelled through the pillow. "It took you forever to figure that one out! Now stop hitting me!"

Hermione put the pillow down, staring sourly at Draco.

"How could you do that? How could _she_ do that? I _knew_ I've never liked her." Hermione had said the last sentence for herself.

"Granger. You try putting up a charade with Pansy! I would have broken up with her sooner after I realized that I liked Daphne, but you haven't seen Pansy mad before. She could have killed both of us!"

Hermione lay back down beside him, her arms still folded over her chest.

"I'd really appreciate it if you don't tell Pansy. Or anyone else, for that matter."

"Of course I wouldn't tell Pansy," Hermione huffed. "If I told her, she'd have to ask me how I knew."

"Thanks. Rest assured, Hermione. I would _never_ cheat on you. I love you more than I've loved anyone my entire life. You mean more than anything to me."

Hermione smirked. "You're just saying that because I let you have your way tonight."

"No, I really do love you. If you drug me with Veritaserum, and asked me if I love you, I'd say yes," Draco proclaimed.

"Well, guess what, Malfoy," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around him once more. "I love you, too."


	15. Morning Glory

_Chapter 15 – Morning Glory  
_

"Holy shit."

Those were the very first words Hermione Granger uttered the next morning. She sat up in bed, her sudden movement awaking her lover. He stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Draco greeted cheerfully. Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she watched him rub his sleepy silver eyes, but she was still feeling perturbed.

"It is definitely _not_ a good morning, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, running off the bed wrapped in a silk sheet. "Don't you realize that we are _late_?"

"Late?" He watched as Hermione grabbed her uniform from the floor of his room, hastily putting it on. He realized that today was a Monday, and classes had already started. They were a good fifteen minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, their first class of the day.

"Aren't we going to shower first?" Draco asked, sniffing Hermione's hair. It still smelled heavenly.

"No! We don't have time! Now come on!" Hermione stormed out of Draco's room, pulling her sweater over her head.

Draco successfully got his pants, shirt, tie and sweater on in a rush. He grabbed his black cloak and was soon a short distance behind Hermione.

The Head Girl expertly put on her tie, not even bothering to look at it. She ran her hand through her hair and swept it up into a bun at the top of her head. She had her tie, sweater, socks, cloak. Check. Everything was in place. She knew that Draco was behind her. Hermione was jealous of the fact that he looked so good without even the slightest bit of effort.

Hermione and Draco stopped right before the door of the Defense classroom.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Have you come up with an excuse already?" Draco asked.

"Why is that _my_ job?"

"Well, _you're_ the one who always make it a point to remind me every single moment of my life that you're smarter than I am, so that settles it, then," Draco explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, yes, I do have an excuse. Let's go."

* * *

Remus Lupin watched as his first class of the day filed into the Defense classroom. The Gryffindors smiled and nodded at him as they passed, though the Slytherins just passed through the door, their heads held high, all bunched up together, not giving him any acknowledgement, whatsoever. He didn't mind. Professor Lupin was too caught up in watching out for the Head Boy and the Head Girl, who had unknowingly – and amusingly – been the subject of gossip in the Staff Room last night. As he expected, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy did not come in with their classmates.

Lupin had been talking about the lesson for fifteen minutes already, when the door swung open and in came the Gryffindor and the Slytherin that he had been waiting for. Late for class. The students inside the room looked up with interest at the two, who looked extremely bedraggled.

"Well, good morning, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Lupin smiled. He fought the urge to smirk. "I was just discussing with the class how important concentration is during a duel. I am afraid that I will have to give the two of you detention for coming in late…_unless_, you have a perfectly justifiable excuse, that is."

Hermione cleared her throat. "We slept late last night, Professor Lupin, we are so sorry. There were Head duties that needed to be taken care of. Please _do_ forgive us." She did not know why Lupin was smiling at her and Malfoy that way.

"All right…I'll let the both of you off the hook for that one," Lupin said. "I understand how important your duties are. But Miss Granger…I'll still have to give you a demerit for…er, incorrect uniform, although I am not sure if it is my position to do so."

Hermione felt the gaze of all the Slytherins and the Gryffindors fall upon her. She looked down at her uniform, grasping her tie. It was green and silver, not at all red and gold, as she should have been wearing. It really did not match the Gryffindor crest on her sweater. She gasped, and so did her classmates. Pansy Parkinson went red, and Daphne Greengrass' face showed her anger in realization of what _might_ have happened, even though she was trying hard to conceal it. Blaise Zabini was smiling smugly, as if he was counting on what happened. Harry and Ron, who were sitting in the front row, right before Hermione and Draco, stared at their best friend in disbelief.

"Oh, dear," Hermione said. "I'm sorry about that, as well, truly, professor. I was in such a rush this morning. The poor house-elves must have messed up putting our laundry back in our rooms," she explained, gesturing to Draco and herself.

"Take a seat," Lupin commanded. "Ten points from Slytherin. Ten points from Gryffindor." He felt horrible giving the two lovebirds demerits for their Houses. It hardly seemed fair that Slytherin and Gryffindor would suffer just because two of their most influential students fell in love and came to class late.

Draco and Hermione made their way to the only empty table at the back of the classroom.

"You idiot," Hermione whispered as she and Draco stood facing each other after Lupin instructed the class to begin with their dueling. "You didn't tell me that I was wearing the wrong tie!"

"I didn't notice! Sorry!" Draco apologized.

Hermione grunted. She snatched the Slytherin tie off her neck and threw it to Draco. "_Langlock_!" she yelled, and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"_Finite_," she said, freeing him.

"Where did you learn that hex?" Draco demanded. He knew that his mentor, Severus Snape had invented it while he was studying in Hogwarts.

"Learned it from Harry," Hermione supplied.

_Of course,_ Draco thought. _That wanker almost killed me last year with Snape's damned book._

"Maybe you should cool down a little, Granger," Draco said challengingly. "_Rictusempra_!"

"_Protego_! _Tarantallegra_!" Hermione's Shield Charm wore off as she fired her hex at Draco.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Draco shouted before Hermione's hex hit him. Once again, Draco captured Hermione's wand.

Draco smirked as Hermione walked towards him with a glare.

"You seem to be using Harry's spell a lot, Malfoy,"

"Oh, shut up, Granger, I'll use any Disarming spell I want," Malfoy spat back. "I don't see Saint Potter's name written all over it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

* * *

"Got hot with Malfoy today, Hermione?" Harry suddenly asked, as the students made their way out of the Defense classroom.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione wondered whether she and Draco were already busted, or not.

"When the two of you were dueling," Harry explained. "You both seemed fiercer than before."

"Oh. That. He's not exactly on my good side right now," Hermione lied but she knew that her next statement would be true. "He was the reason I slept late last night, and why I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She bit her lip. "Kept being such an arse that we couldn't finish what we were doing!"

"Which was _what_?" Ron asked maliciously.

Hermione huffed angrily. "Honestly, Ron, you have a dirty mind! The Head business we were in Hogsmeade for."

"You didn't tell us that you were going to Hogsmeade. Made us suffer our homework alone," Ron sulked.

"For your information, Ronald, it is not my obligation to share in the agonizing aftereffects of your procrastination!" Hermione stated. "We're already in the seventh year, and up to now, you still cannot help delaying your homework, so I always have to be responsible to assist you with it. I do not have time to do that anymore, for I am far too busy, so grow up, will you!" The Head Girl stormed away from her best friends to go ahead towards their next class.

"That woman is always so temperamental with me," Ron shook his head. "I wonder what I always do wrong."

* * *

The professors sat in silence within the Staff Room, awaiting the Defense professor's return. They were all curious to know what had happened in Lupin's class with the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Remus Lupin came in without a word, and merely nodded his head with a smile. The professors instantly knew what that meant. The Slytherin Prince had finally broken through the Gryffindor Princess's defenses. She was his, from now on.

Slughorn burst into laughter along with Trelawney and little Professor Flitwick, who started waving his wand around in glee. Sprout and McGonagall dropped into their chairs with disbelief.

"Remus, how did you know?" McGonagall asked.

"They both came into class late. We had quite a laugh about it as well. At least, _I_ did. I think the Slytherins and Gryffindors were appalled by what they saw, but they're young and prejudiced anyway. They'll grow out of it. Poor Miss Granger was wearing Mr. Malfoy's tie." The laughter in the room increased.

"I dreamt that it would happen last night," Sybill Trelawney boasted. "I told you my visions _do_ come true, Minerva."

"Good Merlin. They've always hated each other. I never knew it was possible," the Headmistress breathed, fully ignoring the gloating Divination professor. "But I suppose it is."

* * *

"Hermione Granger! Come back here! You are guilty of all charges and you have to face the consequences!" Ginny Weasley screamed, to the surprise of the students and teachers dining that evening in the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell, Ginny. Give it a rest," Ron complained, stabbing at his slice of pie angrily. "You're worse than one of Mum's Howlers."

Ginny groaned and stormed out of the Great Hall at Hermione's heels. The people lounging in the Entrance Hall watched as the wild redhead tugged at the end of their Head Girl's ponytail, stopping the latter in her tracks.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny hissed, in a low, menacing voice. "Stop running away from me! I'm your best friend – girl best friend, that is, since you still have those two morons. I have to be the first to know what happened!"

Hermione clasped her mouth on top of Ginny's mouth, blushing at the sight of the numerous people staring at her.

"I'll tell you _everything_, Ginny," Hermione whispered, "If you only promise to _shut up_." Ginny moaned through Hermione's hand, nodding her head.

Hermione released Ginny as soon as they were up in the Head Girl's room. Ginny shoved her best friend to the bed.

"Spill, Granger. I need _all_ the details, and I need them _now_."

"Merlin, Ginny, I know that you already know what happened!" Hermione clearly wasn't in the mood to have a tell-all with Ginny. The younger Gryffindor made a face at her and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine," Hermione sighed. "But _sit down_, though. You're seriously scaring me."

As soon as Ginny had finally calmed down and sat, Hermione took a deep breath and bared to her everything that had happened last night.

"I think the crème brûlée finally did him in," Hermione giggled. "He took a _huge_ bit from it, and I had barely started eating mine when he asked for the check and pulled me into the alley just beside Puddifoot's! Merlin, I was almost going to give in to him!"

"You did it _there_? In the alley?" Ginny asked wildly, her face red and awestruck.

Hermione gasped. "No! Of course not! We could have both died of pneumonia out there! You have no idea how cold it was!"

"But that was pretty late already. How'd you get back in? The school doors were already locked by then," Ginny wondered aloud.

"Oh, you know that secret passageway Fred and George told Harry about during our third year? We passed through there," Hermione shared. "I felt so..._conscious_ of myself when we were making our way back to the castle! I could feel his eyes boring into me. One time, he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, so he almost tripped and made me lose my balance, as well! Dear, that would have been horrible. If we fell to the ground, I mean. You do not know how _grimy_ that passageway is.

"So anyway, we sneaked in, and luckily, Filch didn't notice us. We were barely through the portrait hole when we started at it again, throwing our coats off. I almost choked, by the way, since he was tugging so fiercely at my tie."

"Whose room did you use? Yours?" Ginny interfered.

"He asked me that. I chose his room. He has _silk _sheets, you know," Hermione blushed. Ginny squealed.

"You're so damned lucky, Hermione! I mean, hello! That's Draco bloody Malfoy! I thought only girls like Pansy or Daphne or _Lavender_ could get to him… So what happened next?"

"Well…you know…I don't have to tell you anymore. It's too…private."

"Yeah, all right, whatever," Ginny shrugged. "I want you to tell me what happened afterwards, because I'm pretty sure that something did. Now don't tell me that you just went to sleep. That would _really_ kill the romantic atmosphere we've already set here."

"Okay. For your pleasure, I will say that we _didn't_ just go to sleep," Hermione laughed. "If you're really interested to know, I just want to tell you that all we did was _talk_."

"Sweet nothings?" Ginny hoped.

"Yes…there was some of that."

"What, you revealed secrets to one another?"

"Exactly."

"Like what?"

"No way. That's _our_ secret."

A knock came on Hermione's door.

Draco peeked his head into the room where the two girls were. Hermione was appalled that he had the nerve to wear nothing but his Quidditch trousers in front of her guest. Ginny, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem with it, at all.

"Granger, get Little Red out of there. It's almost curfew."

Ginny and Hermione got up from the bed and walked to the portrait hole.

"I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower, Gin," Hermione offered.

"No, no, no!" Ginny contradicted. "It's all right. I can go myself. You've told me so much already, Hermione. I'm going to need some time alone to…process it all." Hermione gave her friend a peculiar look, but Ginny disregarded it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione. Goodnight, er…Malfoy. I'll leave you alone now. I'm sure you two have some…other things to do. Bye!"

* * *

"Draco Malfoy, let me sleep! Today was hell and I'm extremely tired!" Hermione exclaimed as she turned on her side, her back to Draco. Hermione decided to spend tonight cuddled up beside Draco in his room, mostly because she liked his silk sheets, and she enjoyed the warmth and sense of security she felt when she was in his arms. To her great pleasure, Draco slept topless, and the two of them made out a lot before bed. Draco had too much fun, and he was unwilling to let her rest.

"All right," Draco chuckled, his arm going over Hermione's waist. "Since I love you so very much, I'll let you get your sleep. Just make sure you're good and awake tomorrow before you put on your tie." Hermione smacked the arm that was wrapped around her waist and closed her eyes, thankful that she'd finally gotten the chance to sleep early.

"That was your fault, you git. You were the one who didn't tell me that I got the wrong tie," Hermione snapped suddenly.

"I already told you! I didn't notice you were wearing my tie," Draco defended calmly. "Besides, you looked wonderful in my colors. You should be in Slytherin, you know. You're cunning, daring, resourceful, and harmfully manipulative, most times."

"Shut up. The idiots there wouldn't let me in for a second, even if I wanted to be in Slytherin. I'm a Mudblood, remember?"

"Don't call yourself that, you idiot."

"Don't call _me_ an idiot! Merlin, Draco! Just shut up and let me sleep!"

"Good night, Granger. I love you," Draco whispered, kissing her arm, shoulder, neck, and finally, her cheek.

"Good night, Malfoy. I love you, too."

* * *

It was Saturday, seven o'clock in the morning. The last week had been torture on the students, for the professors had suddenly decided to increase their homework. Draco rubbed his tired eyes. He slipped from the bed, careful not to wake Hermione. He wrapped his warm comforter around her so that she wouldn't get cold.

After dressing, Malfoy made his way to his House common room, thankful that the Slytherin dungeons didn't have a portrait guarding it. Portraits were pains, and they were so crappy when you woke them up. Instead, he said the password to the blank expanse of brick wall, and passed right through it, as if it were thin air.

Draco smirked as he shook his best friend awake. "Zabini, damn it. I told you to sleep early last night so that you wouldn't be such a pain in the arse this morning! Which girl did you shag last night, eh, Blaise?"

Blaise shoved Draco away, his head dropping back on his pillow. "Go the hell away, Draco. I haven't shagged anyone since last week. I'm sorry, but everyone's been swamped with work the last few days. I don't know why you're not tired as hell."

"I made sure that I got some rest, you idiot, so that I wouldn't be so damned cranky today," Draco drawled. "I told you to swear that you'd come with me to Hogsmeade today, and you did, Blaise. Now come on!" Draco dragged Blaise by his feet off the bed, ignoring his protests, and threw him into the bathroom.

The Head Boy paced the room impatiently. They were already quite delayed, and Blaise wasn't helping at all. Draco banged the door of the bathroom with his fist.

"Come on, Zabini! It doesn't take that long to look decent!" Blaise exited the bathroom, wearing all black. He had expected that Draco would do the same, since he believed that his friend's wardrobe contained nothing but black. But today, Draco was wearing jeans – and a white shirt.

"Finally, you wanker," Draco groaned. "What are you wearing, anyway? We aren't going to a funeral. No wonder it took you so long."

"For your information, my friend, greatness takes time," Blaise smiled.

"No, you're wrong, mate," Draco smirked. "Greatness comes naturally." He gestured to himself.

"Wanker," Blaise muttered. "Let's get a move on. I'd like to get some sleep before the Ravenclaw game today."

"Have you heard from Snape, yet, Draco?" Balsie asked, as the two Slytherins trudged through the snow to the jeweler's shop.

"Not recently," Draco replied.

"We're in for a big commotion."

"Not us. _Them_. They're the ones who wanted to make such a mess, so they're the ones who'll get tangled up in it.

"But my stepfather said that the Dark Lord would be needing all the help that he can get. That would include us."

"Well, if they're really bent on getting themselves killed, they by all means, go ahead! They can break into bloody Azkaban, for all I care."

"Draco, don't you want your father freed?"

The Head Boy gulped.

"Of course. Mother's been miserable without him. I've been worrying about her safety, you know. She's alone with Bellatrix all the time. Who knows what treachery her sister must be doing."

"Will you take part in the war, Malfoy?"

"Of course, Zabini, one must do whatever it takes to survive."

"But which side shall you take?"

_Hermione's side_, Draco thought. He cleared his throat.

"Like I said, I'll take whatever side promises survival."

"And I will join you. So you better think fast and choose wisely, Malfoy. My life is in your hands," Blaise teased. Both shrugged off their coats as they entered the shop.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, good morning," the elderly jeweler greeted. The man reminded Draco and Blaise of Mr. Ollivander. He had the same mysterious glint in his eyes, just like the wand maker.

"Good morning," the two greeted back in unison.

"What services may I offer to you today? We have quite an assortment of fine pieces here," the man said, gesturing to the glass case in front of him.

"Thank you, but no, I have something else in mind. A specific design, actually," Draco stated. "A necklace." He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and handed it to the jeweler.

"Oh. A Christmas gift for a lady. For Miss Parkinson, I presume? Her mother and father come in here often to have jewelry made for her. She prefers pink diamonds, you know," the jeweler suggested.

"It isn't for her," Draco corrected.

"Miss Greengrass, then?"

"Er…yes."

"All right, then. So a silver necklace for Miss Greengrass. Shall we put in emeralds or diamonds?"

Draco grasped Blaise's arm. "What do you think would look better?"

"Diamonds."

"But she doesn't seem like a diamond kind of girl."

Blaise raised his eyebrow. _Of course Daphne Greengrass is a diamond kind of girl. Just like Pansy._

_But wait. I should have known. This isn't for Daphne. It's for his little…_Ravenclaw_. Granger._

"Her favorite color's green, right?"

"How'd you know that?" Draco was confused whether Blaise was still referring to Daphne, or if he found out that the necklace was really for Hermione.

"I'm not entirely stupid, you know," Blaise smirked. "Just take the emeralds."

"Emeralds, then," Draco told the jeweler.

"Very well. Would there be anything else, Mr. Malfoy?" the jeweler asked.

"Would it be possible to have certain enchantments placed on the necklace?"  
"What sort of enchantments, sir?"

"Protection charms. So that…um, Daphne wouldn't get harmed by anything as long as she wore it."

"Yes, of course, sir."

"How soon can it be done?"

"Next week, probably."

"All right, next week is just fine."

"Mr. Malfoy, would you like to have it Owled to the school?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Shall I place the charge on your parents' account?"

"No. Just take the money out of my vault in Gringotts."

"Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you."

"What about you, Mr. Zabini? Looking to purchase any items?"

"Oh, no, nothing for me," Blaise grinned.

"You'll have the necklace, complete with enchantments, next week, Mr. Malfoy," the jeweler called as Draco and Blaise stepped out of his shop.

The two were already on Hogwarts grounds when Blaise broke the silence.

"You're not getting anything for Pansy, mate?"

"No. Why would I?"

"I don't know. I just thought she'd feel bad if Daphne got something and she didn't."

"It's not for Daphne," Draco said. "It's for that Ravenclaw girl I told you about."

"Who? Granger?"

Blaise received no answer from his friend.

"Oh, come on, Malfoy. You can't fool me. I've known all along. Weasley gave you away unknowingly when he greeted her the day before her birthday. During the Gryffindor match, you stopped right in front of her and smiled. You kissed her, and you so desperately wanted to. You said so yourself. You both came to class late last week, and she was wearing _your_ tie. You were so cheery that day, just like you were the day after you shagged Daphne."

"Fine! So we are together! You're bloody right! Now just shut up!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm warning you, Zabini. If anyone finds out about this, I will kill you before the war does."

"Hey, your secret's safe with me," Blaise chuckled darkly. "My lips are sealed."

"They better be, Blaise. Now _my_ life and Granger's, as well, are you in _your_ hands."

* * *

"Oh, dear Merlin!" Narcissa Malfoy fled gracefully down the grand staircase of her manor in Wiltshire. In the front hall, at the bottom of the stairs, Bellatrix Lestrange and a few men were fixing their Death Eater robes on. Some were waving their wands over their faces to mask themselves.

"Merlin's got nothing to do with this, Cissy!" Bellatrix cackled, her dark eyes wide with evil delight. A fellow Death Eater threw a dagger to her, and she grabbed it, immediately strapping it to her leg.

"The Dark Lord's men shall join him once again tonight, and we shall serve him as he rises to power!" Bellatrix proclaimed, the Death Eaters cheering her on.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Narcissa demanded. "What's going on? Why are you going out so late at night?"

"It's just the right time! Perfect, even! The Aurors would be drowsy, sleepy, by now. They wouldn't know what hit them!" Bellatrix replied. "Don't worry, sister, you'll be reunited with dear Lucius soon." Bellatrix feigned concern for her youngest sister's husband.

"You're breaking the others out of Azkaban!" Narcissa realized. "Bellatrix, no, don't do this! You'll get yourself killed."

"Oh, pish-posh," Bellatrix snorted dismissively. "If I were you, I'd worry about those Aurors. They're going to be in for a little surprise. I just can't wait to see the look on Alastor Moody's face when he sees the green flash coming from my wand!"

Narcissa gasped. "Bella, what about Draco? Are you taking the Slytherin children with you? _Please_ tell me you aren't going to!" Her back stiffened as she waited for her wild sister's reply. The long, high-necked dress she was wearing seemed to tighten around her body, making her breath come out in huffs.

"Sadly, no, and stop being such a damned wimp, Cissy! The Dark Lord has other plans for them. He's reserving them for the war. Wants fresh blood fighting for our side, then."

The tightness in Narcissa's chest eased up a bit. At least her son's life wouldn't be at stake – tonight.

* * *

The Slytherins were in high spirits today. Their House had won their match against Ravenclaw yesterday. Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, expecting his housemates to flock all over him in admiration. But what greeted him was a swarm of owls, making their way back to the Owlery. He looked around. Every student and teacher – and ghost, and poltergeist, for that matter – held a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in their hands. Well, except for Crabbe and Goyle. They had discarded their copies and turned their attention to the mounds of food set in front of them.

His own owl was resting in front of his place at the Slytherin table. As Draco sat down, the owl dropped a newspaper on his plate and left. Draco took off the piece of string that kept the paper rolled up. He was struck with horror as he stared at the remains of Azkaban, all burnt up in the picture. The headline proclaimed that Azkaban was destroyed last night after Death Eaters, led by Bellatrix Lestrange, broke into the prison and recaptured their men, including Lucius Malfoy.

He took a swig of his pumpkin juice and fled back to the Heads' Tower. Professor Merrythought was joined in her portrait by former Headmaster, Armando Dippet. They were discussing last night's breakout.

"Mr. Malfoy, good morning. I see you've already been informed about last night's events," Professor Merrythought noted.

"The Lestrange woman's your mother's sister, aren't I correct?" Dippet inquired. "That woman was always a troublemaker, during her time here."

"Sadly, yes. You are correct. She's up to a whole new level of trouble, nowadays, I'm afraid," Draco muttered. He stepped into the common room. Hermione was in there, sitting with her head in her hands. She didn't look up, even as he sat down next to her. She only spoke in a low tone.

"Your father, he's out of Azkaban."

"Yes, he is."

"A couple of members of the Order are dead," Hermione reported. "But there are more casualties on Voldemort's side."

"Yes, I know that."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco, her expression disbelieving. Her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been crying.

"Damn it, Draco! Don't you know that that means? The Dark Lord's lost a lot of men, meaning he intends to replace them as soon as possible. _You_, Draco! He. Will. Take. _You_."

"Yes, Hermione, I know that, as well," Draco said with absolutely no emotion. Hermione fell into his arms.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"I'm only afraid of what he might do to you. That's why I'll do everything to make sure he stays away from you."

"That's entirely impossible," Hermione scoffed. "Even if I weren't your girlfriend, I'd still be in danger. As you said, I'm the Boy-who-just-won't-die's best friend. If Voldemort's after him, he's after me and Ron and Ginny and everyone else who's close to Harry."

Draco's embrace tightened. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."

"I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt, also."

"I expect my mother will send for me as soon as Christmas break begins," Draco assumed. "I'll leave around a couple of days after Christmas."

"Promise me you'll take care."

"Promise me the same thing."

"I promise."

"Then I promise, as well."

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Which side will you take?"

"Blaise's life depends on my decision," Draco laughed, recalling the conversation he and his best friend had on their way to Hogsmeade. "I guess I'll wing it just to see him dead."

"You're horrible," Hermione teased, hitting him

"I've already made a decision. I will be where I should be."

Hermione frowned. She couldn't stand it if she and the man she loved would be forced to fight against each other. She'd rather die.

"There's something else," Draco whispered.

Hermione waited.

"What, more bad news?" How could there be more? This is already too much," she groaned. "Come on. Say it fast. We might as well get this over with."

Draco breathed. "My father would probably be ready with a decision by now."

Hermione's head snapped up from its position on Draco's chest.

_Oh no._ She had a little bit of an inkling of what Draco was talking about.

"Decision? For what?" Hermione hoped that he didn't notice the way her voice was shaking slightly.

"Which one between Pansy and Daphne I shall marry."

Tears started welling in Hermione's eyes. "Is there any way you can get out of that? No – what am I saying. That's your father. You wouldn't be able to defy him."

"If I marry either one of them – or at least get engaged to one of them – it would benefit their family, as well as mine," Draco pointed out. He went on when Hermione didn't say anything. "The Dark Lord has always encouraged a union between me and either Daphne or Pansy. He won't harm my betrothed and her family, as he won't harm mine."

"Of course he won't harm you," Hermione snorted. "You're purebloods."

"He's hurt a lot of purebloods already, Hermione. Muggles and Muggle-borns aren't the only people he finds delight in torturing."

"So you're going to use each other as a shield, or something?" Hermione demanded, her tone suggesting that she was disgusted by the idea.

"Yes. That's the way it's always been anyway, the reason why my mother married my father in the first place. But when you think about it, only the Greengrasses or the Parkinsons will benefit from it," Draco noted. "Well, yes, it would be good for my family – like my father thinks – because I'd be able to produce another perfectly pureblood heir."

_In the first place_…Hermione thought.

"Your parents fell in love with each other?"

"What?" Draco furrowed his brow. "Oh. Well…my mother...I suppose you could say she's a tad sycophantic towards my father, and Lucius seems to show even the slightest bit of affection for her…when he's not busy."

"So there's a possibility that you could fall in love with your fiancée?"

Draco actually laughed. "With Pansy? Good Lord, no!"

"Well, what about Daphne?" Hermione almost choked. Draco didn't utter a single word.

A solitary tear fell down Hermione's cheek. Draco raised his hand to wipe it away, but she kept him from doing so.

"No, its okay, Draco. I understand. You've loved her already. You'd fall in love with her again. And she most definitely loves you, too. You'd be happy with her."

Hermione was prepared to say more, but Draco stopped her as his lips touched hers. He cupped her face in his hands. She pulled away.

"Oh, that's great, Malfoy. You think you're just going to have to kiss me and everything will be all right?"

"Hermione, listen," Draco pleaded. "Yes, you're right. If Daphne would be the one I'd have to marry, I would gladly say yes. And, yes, you're right again. I would still love with her. But you have to know, Hermione, that I'd only say yes because any other choice is better than _Pansy_."

"But you'd still love her," Hermione trembled.

"Yes. If you never came into my life, I'd still love her. I was in love with her until you came along. My love for her lessened and lessened until it was almost nothing when I started loving you. Yeah, I still feel the slightest bit of affection for her, but that's because we've been through a lot together. I'll always love her as a friend. But I'll love you more than anyone or anything in the entire world. I always will. You have my word on that, Granger."

"Your word?" Hermione muttered through her hands, which covered her face once more.

"Yes, Hermione, you have my word. Daphne can never, ever compare to you. Not ever." He cupped Hermione's chin and lifted it, so that she'd look him straight in the eye.

Hermione started nodding. "All right, okay. Fine, I believe you, Draco, because I love you so much. But I'm warning you. The minute – no, the _second_ you turn you back on me for Daphne Greengrass or Pansy the _whore_, I will willingly curse and hex and torture you and hand over your limp body to Harry and Ron. I am completely serious, Draco Malfoy."

"I know you are," Draco said. He took her into his arms again, stroking her chestnut hair. "I'll always love you, Hermione."

"I know."

"You know! Then why did you make me swear my heart out just then?"  
Hermione giggled childishly. "I just wanted to hear it. You don't know how great that feels."

"Of course I do," Draco smirked. "I'm used to Pansy proclaiming her undying love and devotion for me all the time."

"Don't you ever fall for it, you arse."

"You know I won't. I love you too much."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's late (_super_ late). And some parts are corny, I realized just now.**

**Believe me, it sounded _better_ in my head.**

**I'm sure it's post-_Breaking Dawn_-syndrome. Nothing I write will ever be as great as anything Stephenie Meyer rights. -) ILY, Steph, and I love your books. :p**

**I welcome any kind of review. Whether you're praising or slamming this chapter, that's okay. Constructive criticism is just cool.**

**_Cheska :)_**

**P.S. Next chapter for _No Air_ is ready for editing and uploading. I swear, I'll get it done FAST.**


	16. To Draco, With Love

_Hello! We have a long chapter ahead of us. Things are about to get much sweeter._

_Credit goes to my two friends, who gave me the idea for Hermione's gift to Draco, and Draco's gift to Hermione._

_Oh yeah. I kind of figured out that I should start putting up disclaimers. And since this chapter contains a lot of material that I DO NOT OWN, here goes._

_All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, who rocks my world, and the songs belong to their respective writers and singers. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot._

_So...ENJOY!_

* * *

_Chapter 16 – To Draco, With Love_

So everything was already in place. Hermione sneaked out of the tower. Nine o'clock. Okay. Draco would be awake in an hour. He'd find his Christmas present soon, so for the meantime, Hermione decided she'd go down for some breakfast.

The Head Boy woke up groggily. It was Saturday. No classes. It was ten in the morning. Christmas morning.

He was expecting to see Hermione either sleeping soundly or staring lovingly at him by his side, but no, he was not greeted by a sweet kiss on the lips today. She was not there on his bed, enjoying his silk sheets. In her place was a white card, with his name on it. He flipped it open, her sweet scent hanging onto the thin piece of paper.

_**Draco**_

_**Good morning, love. Happy Christmas! I'm sorry you woke up alone, and before you check my room to see if I'm there, don't. I went down to breakfast early. I left your present in front of the fire, so you better get out of that bed, sleepyhead, if you want to see what it is. It was not so easy finding the perfect gift for you. After all, what **_**do**_** you to give to a teenaged boy who has **_**everything**_**? I do hope you like it. I love you so very much.**_

_**Hermione**_

So Draco followed Hermione's instructions and stepped out of his room. The common room was warm. Hermione had put the fire on for him. There was hot chocolate on top of a small table. Beside it, was what he supposed was his Christmas present. Weird. A Muggle CD player, with another card on top of it.

_**Draco**_

_**I'm sure you know how to operate this. You've seen me do it a thousand times. The CD is already inside the player. All you have to do is press **_**play**_**. I'm sure that's easy enough, my clever little Slytherin.**_

_**I love you.**_

Yes, Draco did know how to operate it. He turned the player on, feeling inadequate. She had obviously made him something special, something heartfelt, something that would make him think of his present for her as too insufficient to show his love for her. She'd tell him otherwise, tell him that it's the thought that counts, and yes, he did put a lot of thought into the design, and how he had wanted it made. But he knew that though his present was greatly expensive, _he_ was not the one who worked hard on it. It wasn't something he created. He didn't even have to work for the _money_ he used to pay for it!

That made him feel like such a loser.

Hermione's voice was the first thing he heard from the speakers.

"Nothing can ever perfectly express how much I love you. Saying that you are my world isn't enough to describe how much you mean to me. My life seemed almost complete. Almost. Because there was something missing." The first song began then.

_What I'm standing on is sinking in_

_And I don't have a clue how to get off of it_

_But when I look at you, there is hope_

_It's like you see the sadness in my eyes_

_You can read the blue between the lines_

_You could be the one to hold me_

_When I want to cry_

_Underneath this smile_

_My world is slowly caving in_

_All the while_

_I'm hanging on, instead of letting go_

_Could you be the one to save me_

_From every bad habit_

_That has helped me dig this hole_

_I've been hiding for miles_

_Underneath this smile_

_I have walked this earth_

_With broken bones_

_I've been keeping secrets_

_Under all these lights_

_But when you're around_

_My defenses go_

_You don't let me run away from you_

_You don't let me twist and tell the truth_

_It feels as if I'm naked_

_When you're standing in the room_

_Underneath this smile_

_My world is slowly caving in_

_All the while_

_I'm hanging on, instead of letting go_

_Could you be the one to save me_

_From every bad habit_

_That has helped me dig this hole_

_I've been hiding for miles_

_Underneath this smile_

_What I'm standing on_

_Is sinking in_

"But you came along. And everything changed…for the better." Draco took a sip of the hot chocolate as he listened to Hermione's sweet voice, coming from the CD player.

_Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under_

_Till you come along, and brighten my day_

_Everyone knows that you kill the thunder_

_The roaring in my brain_

_Is giving me the strength_

_To see right through the haze_

_Shine, come on and let it shine_

_Light me up, make me feel alive_

_You've got what it takes_

_Shine, and only you know how_

_To lift my spirit off the ground_

_And chase those clouds away_

_Shine on me today_

_When everything's wrong, I just pick the phone up_

_The sound of your voice, well_

_It fills my eyes with tears of joy_

'_Cause I know you'll be there_

_When I'm hanging by a thread_

_You're my heaven sent_

_Shine, come on and let it shine_

_Light me up, make me feel alive_

_You've got what it takes_

_Shine, and only you know how_

_To lift my spirit off the ground_

_And chase those clouds away_

_Shine on me today_

_Oh, you have this way_

_Of making me feel like I can fly_

_You're underneath my wings_

_So I won't freefall out of the sky_

_You're always there to save me_

_You know, you save me_

_Shine, come on and let it shine_

_Light me up, make me feel alive_

_You've got what it takes_

_Shine, and only you know how_

_To lift my spirit off the ground_

_And chase those clouds away_

_Shine on me today_

_Everyone knows that I'm ten feet under_

_Till you come along_

_And brighten my world_

"I will never forget that day. The day before my birthday." Draco smiled as he heard Hermione reminisce and laugh. "That day you got the letter. It was then that I realized that you were actually _human_!" she said this with humor, then became serious, "And I realized that day that it was possible for me to love you…but just not ready to admit it quite yet. You'll laugh along with me, for this song seems just about perfect."

_I'll always remember, it was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever, and ended so soon, yeah_

_You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_It was late in September, and I've seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything all right_

_I'll always remember, it was late afternoon, yeah_

_In places no one will find_

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

"I tried denying my love for you. We both know what might happen if other people knew of it. But that was kind of hard. No. Not _kind of_. It was _really_ hard. My, shall we say, _fondness_ of you grew every time I learnt more of you. Every time you made me learn more about myself. You're very deep when you speak, that it's almost unbelievable that this was the same boy who I used to regard as the most horrible git in the entire world. You brought joy to my everyday."

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

_And as he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds just what he's looking for_

_Like a shooting star, he shines_

_He said, take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie_

_Right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Oh, though they did not feel, no_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_You'd swear those words could heal_

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrowed mine_

_And I know he's no stranger_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time_

_He said, take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie_

_Right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand_

_Please come with me, see what I see_

_Touch the stars for time will not flee_

_Time will not flee, can you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy, that ordinary boy, oh_

_Was it all in my head?_

_Did he ask if I would come along?_

_It all seemed so real_

_But as I looked to the door_

_I saw that boy_

_Standing there with a deal_

_He said, take my hand, live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie_

_Right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand, oh_

_In the palm of your hand_

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy_

_But he was looking to the sky_

"Then I started thinking about how much I would risk having your love. And I found out that I'd be willing to risk even my life just to be with you. And I wondered if you'd do the same for me."

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_

_Faces past, and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

_And I need you, and I miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

_It's always times like these when I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

'_Cause everything's so wrong_

_I don't belong living in your precious memory_

'_Cause I'll need you, and I'll miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_Oh, 'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight_

_I don't want to let you know_

_I drown in your memory_

_I don't want to let this go_

_I don't…_

_Making my way downtown, walking fast_

_Faces past, and I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way_

_Making a way through the crowd_

_And I still need you, and I still miss you_

_And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass us by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass us by?_

'_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_If could just hold you_

_Tonight_

"And you confirmed it. I knew that you loved me. You wanted so badly to make amends with me that you were brave enough to sing to me! That was a such a turn-on, by the way."

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide, alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me_

_To catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spendin I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

"I never dreamed anyone like you – my perfect match, in many ways – would ever come into my life. You're out of this world, Draco."

_Your smile gets me every time I see you_

_Your eyes take me away_

_I don't really know what this is gonna lead to_

_But it's like I'm floating in space_

_You take me somewhere that I've never been before_

_There's a whole new place waiting_

_When you open up the door_

_You're out of this world_

_I knew that you could make it_

_You didn't have to fake it_

_You're never coming down_

_You're out of this world_

_You can't get any better_

_We're gonna last forever_

_Keep your head up don't look down_

_You're out of this world_

_The stars, like diamonds, above our heads are falling_

_I know that wishes come true_

_Your voice, across the universe is calling_

_Like a song from out of the blue_

_We're flying so high_

_We're almost at the top_

_And as long as we're together_

_We're never gonna stop_

_You're out of this world_

_I knew that you could make it_

_You didn't have to fake it_

_You're never coming down_

_You're out of this world_

_You can't get any better_

_We're gonna last forever_

_Keep your head up don't look down_

_You're out of this world_

_So many dreams to fly to_

_And I'll be right beside you_

_We're getting closer to the sun_

_We're shining_

_We'll let the moon astound us_

_A million stars surround us_

_Wishing on each one_

_You're out of this world_

_I knew that you could make it_

_You didn't have to fake it_

_You're never coming down_

_You're out of this world_

_You can't get any better_

_We're gonna last forever_

_Keep your head up don't look down_

_You're out of this world_

"I can hardly believe that you're mine. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. This next song is only short. It's from _The Sound of Music_, a Muggle musical. If you've seen it already, it's the song that Maria and the Captain are singing when they realize that they are in love with one another. I love you."

_Perhaps I had a wicked childhood_

_Perhaps I had a miserable youth_

_But somewhere in wicked, miserable past_

_I must have had a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me_

_Whether or not you should_

_So somewhere in my youth or childhood_

_I must have done something good_

_Nothing comes from nothing_

_Nothing ever could_

_So somewhere in my youth, or childhood_

_I must have done something_

_Something good_

"I cherish every minute I have with you. I want to spend my every moment in your arms. I want to spend my everyday loving you. I wish this will never come to an end, because I have never felt happier in my entire life."

_Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

_Make it last forever, and never give it back_

_It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at_

_Because this moment's really all we have_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Want to find you there, want to hold on tight_

_Gonna run, while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Everyday, from right now_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand, together we will celebrate_

_Oh, everyday_

_They say that we should follow_

_And chase down what you dream_

_But if you get lost and lose yourself_

_What does it really mean?_

_Oh, no matter where we're going_

_It starts from where we are_

_There's more to life when we listen_

_To our hearts_

_And because of you_

_I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Want to find you there, want to hold on tight_

_Gonna run, while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Everyday, from right now_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand, together we will celebrate_

_Oh, everyday_

_We're taking it back, we're doing it here together_

_It's better like that and stronger now than ever_

_We're not gonna lose, 'cause we get to choose_

_That's how it's gonna be_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Want to find you there, want to hold on tight_

_Gonna run, while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Keep the faith_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Want to find you there, want to hold on tight_

_Gonna run, while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Everyday, from right now_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand, together we will celebrate_

_Oh, everyday_

_Everyday_

"You completed me. You are the love of my life, my reason for living. You are the music in me. I won't ever let you go, I'll keep you forever."

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na, yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_You know the words once upon a time_

_Make you listen? There's a reason_

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter, or happy ever after_

_Your harmony to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice, above the noise_

_And like a common thread_

_Hmm, you're pulling me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah, it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_Because you are the music in me_

_Na na na na, oh_

_Na na na na, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_It's like I knew you before we met_

_Can't explain, there's no name for it_

_I'm saying words I never said_

_And it was easy, because you see the real me_

_As I am, you understand_

_And that's more than I've ever known_

_To hear your voice above the noise_

_And no, I'm not alone_

_Oh, you're singing to me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_You are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Together we're gonna sing_

_We've got the power to sing what we feel_

_Connected and real_

_Can't keep it all inside, oh_

_Na na na na, oh yeah_

_Na na na na, oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na, oh yeah_

_Na na na na, oh yeah_

_You are the music in me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know that we belong_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah, it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

_Yeah_

"I love you, Draco. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you so, so much, that I do not care what other people would think about it. I love you. Happy Christmas."

_So what do you think? Don't forget to leave a review!_

_And now a sneak peek from the next chapter: (to keep you interested, since I'm not sure if you were either scared away or entertained by this chapter!)_

* * *

_UP NEXT:_

_"You __are__ smart, Granger. It __is__ true, what they say," Draco drawled. "Come here. Sit beside your lover."_

_He sat on the floor and waited for her to do the same. She hesitantly obeyed, after he flashed his glorious smile at her._

_Draco took a square, velvet box from the inside of his voluminous cloak. He handed it to Hermione. She stared at it._

_"What's this?" she asked, as if she was dense._

_"Your Christmas present. You're confusing me here, Granger. First you prove to me that you are smart, and now, you're making me think otherwise."_

_She punched his hard chest. "Shut up," she muttered. "I kind of figured that it was my Christmas present, you know."_

_"Well, what do you think it is?"_


	17. In Return

**Be proud of me, my dears! I'm actually following the schedule! :))**

**Same request as always: read, appreciate, and COMMENT.**

**Thank you very much. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: CREDIT FOR DRACO'S GIFT GOES TO MY FRIEND, _A_, AND NOT ME.**

* * *

_Chapter 17 – In Return_

"Good morning, Hermione! Happy Christmas!" Ron greeted as he, Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall, which was just starting to fill up. Ginny was on Harry's arm, as usual. Hermione was sitting over at the Gryffindor table, fussing over the gifts that she was going to hand out. Ron was cheery today, despite the fact that he was acting sour all week. He didn't like missing out on his mother's Christmas cooking, but he and several other members of Dumbledore's Army had to stay over the holidays to prepare for the war. Professor Lupin had been helping them train, since Mad-Eye Moody had warned them about the Death Eaters' plans to help their fellows break out of Azkaban. Most kids had opted to stay in Hogwarts, since a lot of parents believed that the school was one of the safest places in the whole Wizarding world, especially nowadays that the Dark Lord was at large.

"Hello, Ron. Hello, Harry. Hi, Ginny. Happy Christmas!" The Head Girl smiled. She had placed their gifts under the Gryffindor Tower mini Christmas tree before anyone else woke up.

"Thanks for the study planner, Hermione," Harry said.

"You're welcome. I said that I'd get one for each of you for Christmas," Hermione recalled. "Let's just hope you actually use them, in the last few months that we'll be in school, boys."

"Don't worry, Hermione. We will," Ginny promised. "At least, _I_ will."

"We had the school elves send your gifts up to your room, 'Mione," Ron said.

"Sorry, I haven't seen them. I didn't sleep in my –" Hermione gulped. "I mean, I fell asleep on the couch last night…reading."

"What other gifts did you get, Hermione?" Ginny asked, grinning widely.

"Oh, you know, gifts from Luna, Parvati, Lavender…" Hermione trailed off.

"Anyone _else_?" Ginny pushed.

"No. Not yet," Hermione said simply. "I'm still waiting for it. I'll get it later. Knowing him, it's something big and expensive and impractical…and it'll definitely be late."

"Who?" Ron butted in.

"Mind your own business, Ron," Harry suggested. "It's girl talk. Best not be a meddler, bet they'll snap at you again."

"Good for you, Harry." Ginny pecked his cheek.

Hermione smiled at him and turned back to Ginny. "I left him his gift. I'm sure he'll find it in a little while. It's almost ten."

* * *

"Miss Granger – for what I hope will indeed be the last time I will have to tell you – I cannot allow you to bring these many books out of the library!" Madam Pince exclaimed.

"But Madam Pince, I won't be going home for the holidays, anyway! You know these will be safe with me," Hermione whined.

"No, Miss Granger, it is out of the question," Madam Pince huffed. "You have the entire Christmas break to read all these books. I can only permit you to borrow up to three for now. Come back when you are done with them, and borrow the others."  
"But I need them all at the same time to accomplish my homework."

Madam Pince sighed, laying her forehead on her palm. "Miss Granger, I know that I am terribly stressed – as everyone else is, as well – but you still cannot pull anything on me. I know what topics you seventh years are discussing in your classes, and these books aren't related to any one of them."

"What about this one?" Hermione grabbed a book. "This one's on dueling. We're taking up dueling in Professor Lupin's class." The Head Girl smiled victoriously.

"Then let it be one of the first three books that you borrow. Pick those three that you have to read immediately and leave those behind that can wait until you return the first three," Madam Pince ordered severely. "I will not say anything more on the matter, Miss Granger, and I would deeply appreciate it if you would put these books back to where they belong."

Hermione frowned. She took all the books that she had hauled over to Madam Pince's desk. "Of course, I'm so sorry for the trouble."

The Head Girl dropped the books on the table near the side of the library that she favored, for not so many people passed that way and so, it was quiet. She banged the books down loud enough to make Madam Pince jump. Who cares if the old hag got a heart attack, anyway?

_Might as well start reading now,_ Hermione thought. _You never know when the war might sneak up on you_.

Then she screamed. Someone had grabbed her shoulder and took her by surprise. Madam Pince looked over to them.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, _please_," she hissed.

Hermione glared at Draco. "Damn it, Malfoy. Not now. We're in public."

"Oh, come on. It's a deserted library, since only _you_ would ever come here willingly during Christmas break – or most importantly, Christmas Day."

"Madam Pince is there, in case you haven't noticed, ignoramus."

"All right then, Granger. Meet me near the back." Draco strode away. Hermione rolled her eyes. She decided to follow him, taking the pile of books she had taken to avoid Madam Pince's suspicions.

Hermione shoved all the books into the shelf that Draco was leaning against. She tried to look away. No one should look as tempting as he did, especially in a library! She'd be forced to shag him right then and there. She could see the faint glow that seemed to be emitting from his incredibly pale skin and fair hair.

"I'm guessing this is about my Christmas present, which you haven't given to me yet. Oh. Yes. And the gratitude that I deserve from you for the present that I planned and worked so hard on."

"You _are_ smart, Granger. It _is_ true, what they say," Draco drawled. "Come here. Sit beside your lover." He sat on the floor and waited for her to do the same. She hesitantly obeyed, after he flashed his glorious smile at her. Draco took a square, velvet box from the inside of his voluminous cloak. He handed it to Hermione. She stared at it.

"What's this?" she asked, as if she was dense.

"Your Christmas present. You're confusing me here, Granger. First you prove to me that you are smart, and now, you're making me think otherwise."

She punched his chest hard, and she wasn't going to apologize; she was sure it didn't hurt him the slightest bit. "Shut up," she muttered. "I kind of figured that it was my Christmas present, you know."

"Well, what do you think it is?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Um…it's too big to be a ring." Her cheeks heated up, and were instantly filled with a deep red color.

Draco laughed out too loud, watching the change on her complexion. Hermione covered his mouth with her hand, for she could feel that Madam Pince was calculating where the boisterous sound came from, in her wickedly twisted mind – that old hag.

"I'm not proposing to you," Draco said, quite crestfallen by that fact. "I would if I could…but you know I can't."

"Yeah, I already thought of that," Hermione said hurriedly, trying to get away from the painful topic.

Draco took the box from her hands. He turned it so that the opening would face her. Very slowly, he lifted the top.

"Kill the suspense, will you?" Hermione snapped. She placed her hands on top of his and fully opened the box.

Hermione gasped.

Draco smirked. "I knew you'd react that way."

"Of course I would!" Hermione said. "Draco, this is too extravagant…and knowing _you_…this is much too expensive."

"Come on, Hermione. _Nothing _is too expensive for any Malfoy," he boasted. She punched him yet again.

"I put my heart and soul into this," Draco pouted.

"Ha! How so?" Hermione laughed. "Did _you_ make it?" Draco tried to act hurt by her mocking tone, but he could not resist smiling at the way her face lit up as she laughed.

"It was expensive, and I know you think it's extravagant," Draco began. "But just please, please, _please_ put it on. I'll explain as soon as you do."

Hermione painstakingly detached the beautiful silver necklace from the constraints that held it safely to the box. There was a silver oval pendant hanging from the chain, which was silver, as well. There were little emeralds on the pendant forming a serpentine _S_. Hermione giggled girlishly, and her cheeks grew even more crimson as she thought back on her embarrassing action.

"Help me, please," she requested. She spun around on the floor and handed Draco the necklace. When he was done, Hermione faced him again.

"Explain," she commanded.

"First of all, Granger, I'd like to say that it looks extremely fetching on you," Draco praised, hoping that it would cool down her temper.

"Yeah, whatever, Malfoy," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I had enchantments put on the necklace," Draco admitted.

"No dark magic, right?" Hermione gasped, in a rather violent tone.

"Of course not. _Never_," Draco confirmed. "Charms…shields…and _everything_ that would protect you from _anything_ that would put you in mortal danger are on that necklace. I figured this would be the right time, especially now that it's getting more dangerous around. All you have to do is keep it on, and you're good."

Hermione was fighting back tears. She was so touched by Draco's loving gesture. From now on, she would never doubt that he loved her. If he didn't, he'd never have given her the necklace that would guard her life.

"Wait, I have more to tell you about it," Draco said. "You must make sure that you never lose it. If you want to destroy it, you can't. It's indestructible. But if you're going to get rid of it – if you don't…er, love me, anymore, for instance, God forbid – make sure that no one else finds it. It's designed to be handled by only me, you or any offspring we produce. Together, that is. It would be fatal for anyone else to touch it without your permission."

…_you, me or any offspring we produce. Together…_

Draco had lost Hermione. She had spaced out after he said those words.

"Hermione?" he shook her gently.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She took his hand.

"Offspring? You intend to have a…_family_? With _me_?"

"Well, Hermione…I thought that was obvious," Draco said disappointedly. Perhaps his intentions weren't quite clear.

"What about Daphne? Or Pansy? And your father?"

"Screw them. I'll find a way out of it…during the war. I might have to kill them, though." Draco cupped his chin and looked thoughtful, teasing Hermione.

"You really _are_ horrible," she sneered.

She smiled widely, and put her hand behind his head, pulling him closer to her until their lips met. He could feel all her gratefulness in the passion she put into the kiss.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. "I love it. I love _you_."

"I love you, too," Draco said. Now, he had move on to a more sensitive subject. "Hermione…I've already spoken with Professor McGonagall. I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Your family needs you there for Christmas. Have fun," Hermione forced her lips into a convincing smile.

"But my family won't be the only people there."

"I know."

"_He_ will be there."

"I know."

"And…my fiancée will come to the manor the day after tomorrow."

"Oh…I…well, I didn't know that."

"She'll stay there for only a day. My parents are having a celebratory dinner for us. The Death Eaters will be out of the manor for the whole day, so they wouldn't scare the guests away."

"Don't you dare sleep with her, Draco Malfoy."

"You know I won't, Hermione Granger."

"I'm counting on that."

"I already told you. You have my word that I will love no one else, but you."

Hermione entered the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. Ginny looked over to her as she walked towards the Gryffindor table. There was a peculiar spring in her step.

"What did he get you?" Ginny demanded.

"I'll show it to you later. When no one's watching."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shoved Hermione under the table.

"Ow! Ginny!"

"What are you doing, Gin?" Harry asked, the other alarmed Gryffindors sharing his concern. She ignored him and joined Hermione on the floor. Ginny made sure that the cloth hanging from the table was hiding them.

"No one's watching now. Show me."

Hermione sighed. She pulled out the silver necklace, which she had hidden under her high-necked shirt. Ginny gasped and reached out for it. Hermione slapped her hands.

"Don't!" Hermione warned. "He said it would be fatal for anyone to touch it without my permission."

Ginny stared at her with sparkling eyes. "Do I have your permission?"

"No," Hermione smirked.

"Hermione…stop it," Ginny whined. Hermione lifted the pendant.

"Don't blame me if your hand falls off."

Ginny grinned. She touched the necklace.

"This is real silver?"

"Yes."

"And these are real emeralds?"

"Yes. Of course, Ginny, you know him. He's too bloody arrogant to do fake." Hermione rolled her eyes, though she intended not to seem conceited.

"You're lucky he's rich."

"Harry's swimming in a pool of galleons, too, you know. By the way, what did he give you?"

Ginny held out her arm. There was a silver bracelet, with small diamonds encrusted on it.

"That's beautiful, Ginny."

"That's beautiful, too," Ginny remarked, pointing to Hermione's necklace. Hermione hid it under her shirt once again and came out from under the table.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Your girlfriend's just being difficult."

"Hermione, Dumbledore's Army is meeting in the Room of Requirement tomorrow with Lupin," Harry whispered. "Can you come?"

"Sure," Hermione agreed. "Since Madam Pince banned me from all the books inside the library, I have nothing to do for the rest of Christmas break, anyway."

Draco followed the school elves carrying his trunk out of his room. His beautiful lover was there, by the fire, waiting for him. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the couch, with a blanket over her legs. Draco strode over, and knelt down before her. He placed his hands on her knees, wishing he would not have to say goodbye to her now – or ever.

"You won't come down to see me off?" Draco asked. "I'm sure you must be elated to finally be able to get rid of me."

"No, I'll stay here," Hermione sighed. "I will be able to see you from the window."

"Can you manage all by yourself?" He knew she could. She was Hermione Granger, after all. Draco just needed to be sure that his best girl would be just fine in solitude, because he was sure it would almost unbearable for him to be alone without her.

"Of course I'll be fine. You think lowly of me, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione's finger pecked the tip of Draco's nose. "I'll ask Ginny to come over while you're gone. Do you mind if we use your room?" Hermione inquired. "She's going to love the silk sheets."

"No way, Hermione, I don't want to give the little Weaselette any chance to steal any incriminating evidence that she could one day use against me," he kidded.

"Okay. I'll stay over at Gryffindor Tower then. I won't be alone there," Hermione decided. "You better go now. Your stallion awaits you, my brave knight in shining armor."

His face twisted into a disgusted little sneer. "That is just lame, Granger. A _horse_. How pathetic.

"How do you intend to get home, then, Malfoy?"

"It appears I'd have to make the treacherously long, freezing trek down to Hogsmeade," he drawled. "And from there, I could apparate to the manor."

"I won't keep you any longer then." She leaned over to him. The tips of their noses were touching.

"I'm going to miss you. I'm going to miss you oh, so much, Draco."

"I'll see you on the third of January, love," Draco said. He kissed her and headed for the portrait hole.

Hermione rushed to the window. She waited for him to step out of the Entrance Hall. His expensive black cloak was conspicuous against the white snow. Her eyes followed him as he led the parade of the school elves carrying his luggage, until he reached the bridge connecting the school and the village, where she could see him no more.

His feet landed firmly right in front of the big, wooden doors of Malfoy Manor, with a deafening popping sound. Damn – he hated apparating. He hesitated to enter the house. A chill rose up his spine as he saw the dark, gothic mansion he grew up in, with grim memories arising.

Perhaps Hermione would do something to brighten the place up when they married.

_If_ they ever got the chance to marry.

He trailed after the house-elves who hauled his trunk through the doors. Draco trudged into the front hall.

His mother came out from the left side of it, where the family wing was. Her light blue robes swung around her slim figure. She smiled in relief as she saw him, her eyes, as bright and blue as the sky, glistening, and came towards him with open arms.

"Welcome home, Draco. I'm so glad you're finally home," Narcissa said.

"I'm glad you're all right, Mother. Where's Bellatrix?"

"She's in the dining room, with her men. They are waiting for _him_," Narcissa trembled. Draco's hands held her arms gently. "Draco, your father is in his study. He would like to see you." Draco sighed and headed up the grand staircase.

He turned left, and entered his father's study.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting behind his desk, relaxed on his chair, looking out of the window. His long, blond hair was held back, and he was wearing his usual all black outfit. He turned to face his son as the young man came nearer. Lucius was unscathed. You wouldn't think he had seen the horror of the dementors of Azkaban…_twice_.

"Draco, my boy, sit down," Lucius ordered. Draco obeyed.

"Mother said you were waiting for me."

"Yes. I've been wanting to discuss your engagement." Lucius raisedan eyebrow, and waited for Draco to speak. All Draco did was cringe. The younger Malfoy couldn't seem to find any words to say.

"Which one of them did you choose, Father?" Draco inquired. He was preparing for the worst.

"Well, of course, I chose the better one…the one who would give pride to the Malfoy name," Lucius replied. "Miss Parkinson never stood a chance, anyway. Daphne Greengrass' parents have already been informed, and like your mother and I, they are joyous that you shall wed their daughter."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, without his father's notice. _Thank Merlin it isn't Pansy._

"Miss Greengrass shall be here tomorrow morning. I expect that you will do everything to make her stay enjoyable."

"Of course, Father. Is that all?"

"No, Draco. I am not yet finished," Lucius drawled. "The Dark Lord is arriving after Miss Greengrass leaves. He is bringing the others with him, as well. The Dark Lord wants you to join in our preparations. He believes you will be most useful to him. I am honored that he thinks so highly of you, Draco, though you do not deserve his compliments…or his mercy."

"Yes, Father. I understand. I shall be there."

Lucius lifted his cane. He used it to push a small velvet box towards Draco.

"Miss Greengrass will be very pleased with that, Draco. I hope that you would be able to present it to her tomorrow. Your mother selected the ring from the finest jeweler in the Wizarding World, Draco. Miss Greengrass is expected to have great pride in wearing it."

Draco swallowed hard. He took the box from Lucius' desk.

"You may leave now," Lucius permitted. "There is a lot that you must prepare for, son."

Draco turned the ring in his hands. He had taken it out of its box, and abandoned the velvet cube on top of his four-poster bed. The biggest diamond he had ever seen on a ring was resting in the middle, oval in shape, beautifully sparkling against the light of the sun, though it haunted him. He scoffed whenever he laid eyes on it.

_There is no way I'll be able to do this_, Draco thought. He knew that Daphne would wear the ring back to school. Her friends would see it. The other students would see it. The teachers would see it. Everyone in Hogwarts would see it.

_Hermione would see it_.

Draco shoved the ring back into the box and threw it on his bed. He paced around his room. Daphne would be with him tomorrow. Everyone would know that they were engaged.

There would be greater reason to keep everything between him and Hermione a secret. He cursed all those pureblood customs and traditions. They were utterly pointless, in this day and age where everyone had minds of their own. Why couldn't he have the freedom to choose his own bride, and marry her for love?

He wasn't sure he could keep his mouth shut, especially when his heart wanted to so badly to make their love known, just so he could save himself from the trouble of having to keep appearances with Daphne.

Merlin help him, for Draco Malfoy was nothing but confused.

_Well…here goes nothing_. Narcissa Malfoy breathed in, forcing her feet forward, while she pushed open the door to her son's bedroom. Her eyes swept the dark and spacious room, in search of him.

And there he was, standing by the window, scrutinizing the magnificence of the snow-covered countryside. The sun had just risen, its rays reflecting off his flaxen hair. It was an exceptionally chilly morning, even though the elves had already had every fireplace in the manor lighted, but he had not bothered to put on his robe, even though he was only in the thin white t-shirt and shorts he had worn to bed.

It struck her how pale his face was. Well. He was _always_ pale; a family trait he inherited from her and his father.

But he was even paler than usual. The grave expression on his face gave away that he had something disturbing on his mind, something heavy in his chest. It was apparently not the sight of the white landscape spread before him. Narcissa couldn't see anything wrong or ugly with it, herself.

"Good morning, Mother."

His sudden greeting caught her off guard. She didn't know he was aware of her presence in his room.

"Do you need me for anything?" he inquired, still not moving from his position facing the window.

Narcissa shut the door gently. "No, Draco, I just came to check on you… Oh…and to tell you that breakfast is set, already, as well."

He nodded once. "I'll be right there, then."

Draco expected his mother to walk out of his room as soon as she got his response, but no. She stayed, waltzing over to his bed, in her perfectly poised manner. Narcissa sat on the edge of the mattress, stroking the silk sheets with her long, graceful hands.

She took her gaze from the sheets, lifting her concern to him.

"Draco, my darling, is everything all right?" Although he was never one to talk about his feelings verbally to her – or to anyone, for that matter – she hoped this time he would giver her something that would put her at ease. She didn't know what, but something inside her, perhaps motherly instinct, told her that he had to share whatever he was thinking about.

"No, Mother, what makes you think that?"

"You look…far off. I mean, you seem very deep in thought, son, and you don't look so well. Are you feeling sick, Draco?" She strode over and laid her hand over his forehead. His skin was cold, sweaty…clammy.

"You don't seem to have a fever, dear," she observed.

"But I _feel_ sick," Draco muttered to himself. He walked to the bed, and threw his back flat on it.

She rushed next to him, her voice full of worry as she spoke, "Should we have a Healer sent over, son?"

Draco sighed, "No, Mother. I doubt there's anything a Healer could do." He closed his eyes, and ran his hand roughly through his hair. Narcissa nodded with comprehension.

"Ah, I see."

His brow rose questioningly.

"You are scared, my dear," she smirked. "You are scared of proposing to Miss Greengrass."

He sighed again, deeper.

"I'll take that as a yes, then, Draco. Would you care to elaborate why you feel that way?"

"No," he said stiffly. Her answering glare bore into him so much that he was forced to change his decision.

"I'm just nervous, I'm sure that's all," Draco lied, in his usual drawl, trying to sound as bored and uncaring as possible. He thanked Merlin he was exceptionally good at lying. "This is a huge deal. A lot depends on this."

_And I wish it weren't that way_, he added to himself.

Narcissa frowned momentarily. His explanation didn't seem to be complete.

Still, she chose not to dig any deeper. This was probably all there really was, a case of cold feet. She remembered being scared, too, when Lucius asked for her hand in marriage.

And here in front of her, was the result of that marriage. Here was her son, her beautiful little boy. He was all grown up now, an intelligent, handsome man. He wasn't going to be hers for long. Her Draco would belong to another woman within the day. Her Draco would be bound to that same woman within the year.

It frightened her so much. He was slipping away, before she even got to know him so well.

Who or what would be to blame for all the time she lost with him? His father, Lucius? His mentor, Snape? Hogwarts? His friends, or his duties?

_The Dark Lord_?

A crack echoed from the front driveway, which was below Draco's bedroom.

"Miss Greengrass has arrived, Draco!" Narcissa gasped. "And you haven't even made yourself presentable, yet!"

Draco dragged himself lazily out of bed. He suddenly had a headache. He was so, so unsure of what he was about to do. He took a look out his window. Daphne had just walked into the Entrance Hall. He could see her dark locks sweeping after her.

Narcissa reached up to kiss his forehead. She whispered to him, "The nervousness will be gone soon enough, son. Before you know it, you'll have that ring on her finger, and you'll be good and ready to marry."

She left to greet Daphne downstairs, leaving Draco to himself to bathe, dress, and think. His mother had sounded so sure about the last things she said to him.

It was apparent that his talk with her did nothing to improve his current confused state.

Perhaps if he had told her the truth, he would have gotten out of the mess.

He grunted. _You, Draco Malfoy, are just so full of crap._

Draco was sitting inside the library, tossing a small, round paperweight between his long, pale hands. Pondering. Contemplating. In deep thought.

He got engaged yesterday, and just this night, he met the Dark Lord to discuss their plans to capture Harry Potter and take over Hogwarts, and the entire Wizarding World.

"Severus," Draco breathed as Severus Snape entered the library.

"Draco. I didn't get the chance to congratulate you on your engagement with Miss Greengrass. It gives me pleasure to know that I shall see two of my most eminent students wed." Little did he know how much falseness there was in that statement.  
"Thanks," Draco mumbled.

"What's wrong, Draco? I expected that you were happy about it. After all, you _do_ fancy Miss Greengrass, don't you?" Snape drawled. "All of Slytherin knew about her…_fling_ with her. And I _am_ of Slytherin. Poor Miss Parkinson had no clue. I'd say it was wretched of you to have done what you did, Draco, but you _are_ a Slytherin." Draco didn't say anything.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps there was someone else who was getting in the way of your happiness? Shall I assume that it is Miss Parkinson?"

Draco scowled. "Merlin, no! Of course not."

"Oh, so if not Miss Parkinson…someone else then," Snape wondered. "Yes, the Head Girl, isn't it? I forgot that you were Head Boy. There's a great history in Hogwarts of the Heads _falling_ for one another. One fine example would be…ah, yes…James Potter and Lily Evans." The older wizard tried to hide the pain in his voice.

Draco still didn't say anything.

"Now, who is the Head Girl this year, again?" Snape continued. "That _Gryffindor_…Hermione Granger, is it not?"

Draco's eyes widened, but he kept his head down.

"Draco, you know that you cannot keep anything from me. I know you _too_ well," Snape stated. "Well, Draco, I suppose she's turned you from your evil ways. She always has been a little goody-goody. Which side are you fighting for, then, Draco?"  
"The side where I should be," Draco replied.

Snape fell silent for a while. Then he said, "I understand. _Muffliato_." The older man pointed his wands to the walls. He took a seat in front of Draco.

"What I am going to say next must be kept a secret. My life depends on it," Snape whispered. "Can I count on you to speak nothing of it, Draco?"

"You know how well I can keep my mouth shut, Severus," Draco smirked.

"Good," Snape nodded. He paced around the room, touching several baubles, books, and antiques on the shelves as he did.

He paused right behind Draco's chair.

"Draco, I will not be joining your father, your aunt, or the Dark Lord during the war."

Draco raised his brow. "What do you mean? The Dark Lord needs you. He has complete faith in you."

"And it is good that he does. He has never suspected that I turn my back on him and feed information to the Order of the Phoenix. I only hope that he won't learn about my betrayal."

"But you also inform us on the Order's activities." A crease formed on the young Malfoy's forehead.

"Yes, to keep the Dark Lord satisfied. Of course I don't tell him anything that could be crucial for the Order. I cannot fight for the Dark Lord, because I cannot fight for something that I do not believe in."

Draco looked away.

"You will be fighting against me," Draco said.

"Draco, I do not believe that you will not join me on the other side. Think about it. Wouldn't you rather that the children you shall have with Miss Greengrass live in a world where the Dark Lord no longer terrorizes us all?"

Draco fell silent once more.

"Or rather, your children with Miss Granger?"

Snape finally hit a nerve. Draco stood up as Snape said those words. The young Malfoy sighed.

"You're secret's safe with me, Severus. You can count on that."

* * *

**Gallant of him, huh? D'you like it? Let me know what you think. :)**

* * *

**SNEAK PEEKS:**

_...She regained her balance, her green eyes blazing with fury. _

_Harry knew what Daphne was about to do..._

_Daphne felt relieved when Draco took her left hand. She thought that he had _finally _caught her drift. He kissed the tip of the finger that had the ring on it, then kissed all her fingers._

_Daphne enjoyed what he was doing. He suddenly dropped her hand, and put on a straight face._

_Then he started laughing._

* * *

**Choosing sneak peeks is no joke. It's hard trying to decide which line/s would make your readers curious, but won't give away too much.**


	18. A Secret No More

_Chapter 18 – A Secret No More_

Hermione was excited to enter the Great Hall. It was January the third. Draco – and everyone else who left Hogwarts for the holidays – was back. But before she could cross the Entrance Hall, Ginny blocked her way.

"You do _not_ want to go in there, Hermione," Ginny warned in a low, harsh whisper, with the utmost urgency.

Hermione laughed, an opposition to Ginny's severeness.

"Ginny! Come on. I'm hungry. I need breakfast."

"You can't go in there," Ginny snarled.

"And why not?"

"Because!"

Hermione waited.

"Well?"

"Because…Malfoy's back."

The Head Girl scoffed. "So? I can't wait to see him. Let's go, Ginevra." Hermione took Ginny's arm and dragged her into the Great Hall.

Hermione sat on her usual seat at the Gryffindor table. She could always see Draco clearly from there. She craned her neck, for there was a crowd of Slytherins surrounding him. A couple of them left – two gushing girls, their cheeks red – so now she could see him. He was sitting with Daphne Greengrass. Hermione squinted so that she could see the shiny thing on Daphne's left ring finger. It was a diamond, and a big one, it was.

Hermione breathed deeply. She knew it was going to happen. He had warned her. While he was gone, she smiled for Ginny, Harry, Ron and the rest of Dumbledore's Army, but her heart had been crying. She had told herself that she'd be brave to face the fact that Daphne of Pansy had already become his betrothed.

"Oh, my God," Hermione croaked, just before tears started pouring out of her eyes. She started to pant. She covered her face with her hands, which were getting wetter and wetter by the minute.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. He was temporarily distracted from the glares he and Ron had been shooting to Draco Malfoy and his new fiancée.

Ron took his handkerchief out of his pocket. He handed it to Hermione. When she took it, he felt extremely proud of himself. "Here, Hermione."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry whispered, hanging his arm on her shoulder and drawing her closer to him.

"No, no," Hermione sobbed, dabbing her eyes. "Um…excuse me." She grasped Ginny's hand and fled the Great Hall.

They entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Oh, God!" Hermione wailed.

"I wouldn't want to say 'I told you so'," Ginny said. "But…I _did_ tell you. Hermione, sweetheart, are you going to be all right?"

"Yes, Ginny. I don't know what came over me," Hermione replied. The tears had stopped now. "I just saw _her_, and that ring. He told me before he left…that he'd already be engaged when he comes back."

Ginny ran her hand through Hermione's hair and swept it away from her flushed face. "Come on. I'll take you back to your room."

But Draco was there when the two Gryffindors arrived. Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco, but he still came over to them and took Hermione.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, as Draco led her to the couch. "Could you please leave us for now?" Ginny gave a small smile, nodded, and left.

"Are you mad at me?" Draco inquired.

"No, I am not, Malfoy," Hermione replied. "I am not mad at anyone."

"Then why did you cry? Because you saw the ring?"

Hermione hung her head. Draco took it as a yes.

"But I warned you about it."

"Yes, you did."

"So why did you cry?"

Awkward silence followed.

"Because it hurt me to finally realize that you are officially someone else's, and not mine anymore. I'm sorry if I sound affrontingly possessive. That ring was just a symbol that you are bound to her now. That made the blow much harder."

That just tore Draco Malfoy's heart to pieces. She was hurting as much as he was. His selfishness was pushed to the sidelines now. He did not care if his life was going out of the direction he wanted it to go. He felt so hurt that he was part of the reason why she was crying.

"Even if you knew that I'd never feel the same way for anyone else as I do for you? I've reminded you a thousand times that I've already given you my word, my heart, my soul. You have no reason to doubt it."

"I don't."

Draco took Hermione into his arms.

"Draco. What's going to happen? You're going to marry her? Then what? You'll sleep with me behind her back? You're going to make me your _whore_?"

"Of course not, you're too good to be anyone's whore, Granger! Don't you ever think that," Draco ordered. "I won't marry her."

Hermione scoffed.

"In case you haven't noticed, Malfoy, you're bloody _engaged_ to Daphne Greengrass! Of course you have to marry her!"

"I told you Hermione. I'll find a way out of it. You have my word on that…again," Draco sighed.

"You're making a lot of promises, you know," Hermione noted. "You sure you can keep them?"

"You know I will," Draco swore. His entire life was bound to that promise.

* * *

"We're dueling in front of the class today," Hermione observed, as the Gryffindors entered the Defense classroom later that week, on Friday morning. There was a long, narrow platform set up in the middle of the room.

"Oh, no," Ron moaned, a terrified expression on his face. "Second year nightmares are all coming back. Oh, the spiders," the youngest Weasley boy cringed. "I hope Lupin doesn't pick me."

"I'm sure he'll pick a lot of DA members," Hermione assumed. "He's been training us real hard."

"Most Gryffindors are DA members, anyway," Harry said.

The Slytheirns were already standing by the other side. The Gryffindors pushed each other aside to get a good spot to watch from. Hermione found herself standing between Harry and Ron, just right in front of the Slytherin Prince, and the Slytherin Princess. Daphne was clinging to Draco's arm, and he didn't seem to be bothered by it. He was smirking. He was pleased to have a beautiful girl on his arm.

The Head Girl saw Pansy Parkinson standing near the back of the Slytherin crowd. None of her housemates were really minding her much. She looked like she'd been crying – a lot. Hermione felt pity for her.

Hermione caught Draco's eye. The corners of her lips turned up a little. His expression remained the same, but he slightly nodded to her.

"Good morning, class," Lupin greeted as he entered and climbed onto the platform. "As you can see, we shall be dueling again, but in a different way than before. I've been informed that you've already done this during your second year, so for those of you who need to be reminded of how it went along, I shall pick one Gryffindor and one Slytherin, and they shall duel one another up here on the platform.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. I would like the both of you to go first."

The Gryffindors roared as Harry grunted and made his way up to the platform, glaring at their beaming professor all the way. Hermione watched bitterly as Daphne glided her hand on Draco's hair, which was gelled back, as he usually kept it every time they dueled in class.

"Wands out, gentlemen," Lupin commanded. "Now, bow. Good."

Harry had thrown the first hex. He'd been hoping to impress Lupin, who'd been working hard to make sure that the members of Dumbledore's Army would be well prepared, considering the fact that Voldemort was after them the most.

Malfoy deflected it effortlessly. Both boys proceeded to trying to beat each other's defenses, until Harry shot a powerful hex at Draco.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Draco shouted. Like Hermione's had before while they were practicing, Harry's wand flew into the air and dropped on Draco's open palm. The Slytherins cheered. Draco tossed Harry's wand to Professor Lupin, who gave it back to Harry. The Boy-who-lived stared at his Slytherin opponent sourly.

Lupin gave Harry a sympathetic look, and the other Gryffindors, as well, who looked sullen over Malfoy's victory.

"Why don't we let the ladies have some fun, eh? Let's see…er…Miss Granger, if you please." Lupin looked over the Slytherin girls. "Oh, yes. Miss Daphne Greengrass."

Daphne smiled her seductively sweet smile at Lupin, who was blinded by the beauty for a second. Hermione's cheeks went hot, her eyes narrowed. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, I should warn you. Daphne's a great dueler. She's much smarter than she looks, and she uses that to her advantage. _I_ was surprised the first time we practiced together. She doesn't just use minor hexes. She'd be happy to _literally_ knock you off your feet. You'd better concentrate."

"You bet." Hermione balled up her fists until she was standing in front of Daphne. Lupin gave the same commands, and soon the two girls were off.

Hermione sensed that Daphne was already starting to feel agitated. Their duel took longer than Harry and Draco's. Daphne strongly intended to blast the Head Girl off, and Hermione was trying her best to ward Daphne's hexes away.

The Gryffindor sent a hex towards the Slytherin, and Daphne was caught slightly off guard. She regained her balance, her green eyes blazing with fury. Harry knew what Daphne was about to do.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, but he was too late, for Daphne's strong curse had already hit his best friend, and Hermione flew off into the air. There was an extremely loud _thud_, and a huge cloud of dust blew towards the students.

The Gryffindors and their professor hurried over to Hermione. A few Slytheirns, including Draco, rushed over as well. Daphne stood triumphantly on the platform.

Ron waved the dust away, coughing. When it was clearer, he saw Hermione, slumped on the end of the far end of the platform. Her eyes were closed, her hair swept all around her face. Draco winced, hurt by the sight of his girlfriend in defeat, but his eyes widened as he saw the silver pendant on the floor, shimmering, the emerald serpent clearly in view. The eyes of everyone else in the classroom were as wide as his. The three people standing nearest to Hermione – who were Harry, Ron, and Lupin – gasped as they saw the necklace. It had fallen out of her pocket when she was blasted into the air.

Professor Lupin ran to Hermione's side. He was expecting Ron, Harry and the other Gryffindors to do the same, but they remained frozen on their spots, shocked and hurt and confused expressions on their faces.

Hermione raised her hand to her aching head. She opened her eyes, and gasped as she saw the class staring at her. She looked down to what they were gazing at, and it was her necklace. Her other hand went to the floor and tried to hide it.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at her fiancé. Her triumphant look vanished as she saw him with a worried expression on his face. He was actually…_concerned_ for the little Mudblood. Her future husband cared if Granger was hurt, but had no intention to walk over to her and congratulate her!

Fortunately, Daphne, like Pansy, did not see the necklace. There would have been blood if she did. Miss Greengrass simply shook her head and refused to believe that Draco Malfoy had any feelings for Hermione Granger – except for hate, of course.

"Miss Granger, does anything hurt?" the professor asked.

"My head. It's aching," Hermione winced. "My head hurts a bit, too."

Lupin nodded. "Now where is the Head Boy? Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Please do kindly take Miss Granger up to the Infirmary." Hermione grasped the necklace and stuffed it quickly back into her pocket.

The crowd stepped back to let Malfoy through. He hesitantly approached Professor Lupin, who slung Hermione's arm over Malfoy's neck. He lifted her up and walked out of the classroom.

"You can put me down, I'm not disabled," Hermione said.

Draco dropped her feet to the floor.

Hermione huffed. "Malfoy. What exactly happened? Because I don't really know. Everything just went by in a flash – a _quiet_ flash. One minute I'm throwing spells at your beloved fiancée, the next I…I'm unconscious."

"Daphne's quite skilled in non-verbal spells," Malfoy replied. "I saw Potter trying to warn you."

"I hit the wall pretty hard."

"You probably had a concussion." Draco pushed open the doors of the Infirmary. "Your necklace flew out. You weren't wearing it, Hermione! It could have saved you from this."

"I took it off before class, Malfoy! I'd be cheating if I wore it while dueling."

"Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey sighed as she caught sight of the Head Boy and the Head Girl. "What's happened this time?"

"She flew into the wall in defense," Draco replied. "Dueling."

Madam Pomfrey made a condescending sound. She ushered Hermione over to one of the beds.

"You can leave now, Mr. Malfoy," the Medi-witch said to Draco, as she put ice on Hermione's head, and went off to find the potions she would need.

* * *

The Gryffindor seventh years smiled at Hermione as she passed by, asking if she was all right. Hermione smiled back and nodded, and proceeded to her seat beside Harry and Ron. However, the two boys inched away as she sat between them. Only Ginny immersed her in friendly conversation, and asked where she had been.

"The Infirmary," Hermione replied. "I hit my head during Defense."

"Oh, yes," Ginny nodded. "I heard from Lavender. You're fine now, then?"

"Yeah, Gin," Hermione said. "Thanks."

Over at the Slytherin table, Daphne sat with her arms crossed over her chest, her expression cross as well. There were two things that made her blood boil. For one thing, she had tried to get back on Pansy's good side, but since she wasn't sitting with Pansy right now, it was obvious that Miss Greengrass did not succeed in her plans. Pansy was an old friend of hers, if not her best friend, despite all the horrendous things they've done to one another, but those rich, socialite purebloods just really were that way. Daphne couldn't stand it that Pansy had gotten so sore just because Lucius Malfoy hadn't chosen the second girl to marry his son.

The other reason why Daphne was at wits' end was Lucius Malfoy's son, her betrothed. No, she didn't think it was exactly him. It was how he acted during their Defense Against the Dark Arts class earlier that day.

She could have _sworn_ that she saw a necklace lying beside Granger on the floor. A silver necklace, with something green in the middle hat glinted in the sunlight coming in from the windows. Extravagant really, Granger wouldn't wear anything like that for she was too much of a plain Jane. It was obviously expensive as well, and she doubted that the little Gryffindor Mudblood could afford it.

Miss Greengrass had been shaking a thought off for a long time. She just couldn't bear the thought of her fiancé fraternizing with a _Mudblood_, of all people. He could cheat on her, yes. She deserved it. After all, he cheated on Pansy with her. But she never thought that he actually would do it. She thought that he loved her.

_Who am I kidding? It's an arranged marriage. You couldn't possibly be sure that he loves you._

_But he said so. He told me so that night, during fifth year…_

Daphne's thought were all jumbled up. She didn't know what to believe. She didn't know what to think, or feel. She did not know what she was going to do.

The way Draco looked at Granger. He looked at her with so much concern, the way Daphne wished that Draco would look at her. Yes, Draco was concerned about Daphne. They were friends, why shouldn't he be? But the look on Draco's face somehow told Daphne that he cared for Granger more than he would ever care for her.

She'd suspected it already. There was the kiss. Yes, everyone felt and thought what she had after seeing the Slytherin Quidditch Captain kiss the Gryffindor bookworm. Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione Granger. Lucius Malfoy's son kissed Harry Potter's best friend. The Head Boy kissed the Head Girl.

Daphne convinced herself to believe Draco's excuse that the whole thing was just because of an Unbreakable Vow, which the two made as a result of being drunk.

_Yeah, right. Granger's too holy to get drunk._

_And if they did make an Unbreakable Vow, there was definitely no third person there with them, or there would have been a witness. They _couldn't_ have made an Unbreakable Vow without a Binder._

There was the first Hogsmeade weekend. Draco had stopped the Slytherins from calling Granger a Mudblood, when he was the first one in their year who ever used that word.

Then there was September the 18th. She remembered that day clearly. Draco had gone off to Hogsmeade to buy a gift for a Ravenclaw he fancied. It didn't take her long to realize who the Ravenclaw was. Turns out she wasn't a Ravenclaw at all. Most Ravenclaw girls were smart, clever, witty and beautiful, but not outrageously beautiful, as Draco had put it. Draco also mentioned that the girl read a lot, and was always swamped by homework. Only one person came to her mind when Draco had said that. Only Granger spent all of her free time locked up in the library.

It was bound to happen. After all, the Heads do live together.

"What's go your forehead all crinkled up, eh, Daphne?" Blaise said suddenly. "You'll get brow lines."

Daphne rolled her eyes. _Brow lines_? On _her _perfect face?

As if.

She stared at the ring on her finger. Without taking her eyes of it, she said, "Where's Draco?" She spoke quietly, but the urgency was most obvious.

"Common room," Blaise replied. Daphne stood up and left her dinner, which she still hadn't touched, not even for a bit.

Gregory Goyle turned to Blaise. "Hey," Goyle said, pointing to Daphne's plate. "You think she'll still eat that?"

* * *

Daphne found Draco lounging in the Slytherin common room in front of the fire. The other occupants of the room looked up to her with frightened eyes, as Daphne's usually bright green ones were dark and wild. She was obviously very angry.

"_Out,_" Daphne hissed. The Slytherins hurried out of the room, except for Draco. He remained where he was, with his back turned to her.

Daphne gritted her teeth. "I cannot believe you could do this to me."

Draco didn't respond.

"You're not going to say anything? You're not going to try and defend yourself? Because you know all my accusations are true?" Daphne demanded, her voice going half an octave higher. Her breathing staggered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Daphne," Draco drawled. He stood up and faced her, a blank expression on his face. Daphne's face tightened. It was so hard to be mad at him. His explicitly handsome face astounded her so much that she could not focus. He knew that, of course.

"Oh, you don't, don't you?" Daphne hissed. "Let's see, do you mind explaining to me _why_ you're flirting around with Granger, of all people? Why you proposed to me but sleep with her at night? Why you told me you love me when you love _her_?" Daphne's voice cracked. She was on the verge of tears.

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Oh, _yes_, you bloody well have to explain _everything_ to me!" Daphne snapped. Draco started fearing her more than he did Pansy. "You are marrying _me_! I have the right to know about the shameless profanities you are committing! I didn't want this to turn into a fight too serious, so answer my questions no, Draco!"

"Fine. You want to know, then you'll get some answers," Draco said. "Daphne, I _do_ love you –" Draco paused when Daphne snorted. He went on. "But not just as much as I love Hermione. There was just something about her. I do not know how to explain it, but I can't imagine myself loving anyone more than I love her. Believe me, I love you – as a friend – and I care for you, which is why I asked you to marry me. We both know what could happen if I did not. The Dark Lord…he looks up to us to set a good example for the others."

"What, he's going to show us off to the other kids and say 'look at these two perfect pureblood idiots who followed the rules and got hitched'?" Daphne joked. She cracked a smile.

"Yes, probably," Draco laughed. "I wish I could have told you sooner about this, Daphne. I hate hurting you."

"Well, that makes two of us," Daphne spoke bitterly.

"So…I've already explained why I love Hermione, why I proposed to you, and I've already told you that I love you –"

"As a friend. Yes, I know," Daphne frowned.

"It's good to know that you listened, Daphne," Draco teased. "Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yeah. What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. I was hoping _you_ would know."

The two Slytherins sat in silence. Daphne raised her hand to cup her chin, thinking.

"Let's see," she finally said. "I'll leave you with Granger for now, and make sure none of this leaks out to our parents, I promise. But, Draco, you still have to marry me. Whatever happens, it's me you're meeting at the end of the aisle."

Draco nodded. "I understand. Thanks for that, Daphne."

"No problem. I know how much this is going to hurt your reputation. And Granger's perfect one, as well."

"What? What do you mean?" Draco demanded.

"I mean, you're engaged to me, but you're sleeping with Hermione Granger. People are bound to say something."

"Shit," Draco cursed. "What are we supposed to do?"

Daphne put the tip of her finger on top of the large diamond. "I won't wear this in publid."

"No way, my father will kill me," Draco disagreed.

"No. We'll just have to tell people that we put the engagement off," Daphne suggested. "Then, you propose to me again after we graduate. Everyone knows that arranged marriages are just like business deals, anyway. That way, you can go off and sleep with any woman you want, and it wouldn't matter to me, as long as you don't cheat on me after the wedding. And if it ever gets to your father, he'll just think that Granger is just some other fling. Oh, but do tell Granger not to get too upset about your father thinking that she's just another one of your girls. That's really just the way Lucius thinks, aren't I right?"

"Good idea."

"Thanks. But where do we go next, Draco, after we get married?"

"Get a divorce, or something."

"That's going to cost a lot."

"Since when has cost ever mattered to you? Or me?" Draco pointed out.

"You're right," Daphne smiled. Then her expression became serious. "What about children? They're getting us married so we could produce an heir."

"Then we shall. Why disappoint them?" Draco said.

Daphne punched his arm. "You're totally serious about that? I was not kidding, Draco."

"What makes you think I was joking? I was definitely serious. The both of us together would make incredibly beautiful children, you know, Daph. I personally cannot wait to see what they would look like."

Daphne's eyes widened, she looked down on the floor.

"Wow."

Draco sighed. "You're my oldest friend, you know. The children will be an addition to the many things that we already have in common."

"I thought Blaise was your oldest friend," Daphne queried.

Draco scoffed. "No, he is not. You are. I've known you ever since I was born. We were so close back then, until you met Pansy and started being so girly."

"Yes, that's right. We still talked a lot every time our parents would throw a party, or something," Daphne said. "And then Pansy became your girlfriend in fourth year. Then around fifth year, you got bored with her, and we _slept together_!" she whispered awkwardly.

Daphne giggled, "Although…it's a shame we only did it once. We were both virgins then! But, honestly…you were extremely good…for a first timer." Daphne giggled once more. "Anyway, you dumped her last summer. Then you forgot all about her, and me, and hooked up with Granger. Wow. You've been busy, Draco," she snickered.

"Pansy became my girlfriend just because everyone thought it was right," Draco shared.

"I don't know why everyone thought that _she_ had a better chance of marrying you than I did," Daphne sneered. She stared at the ring on her finger. "But look. I'm the one with the ring now."

"Hermione knows you're the first girl I've ever slept with," Draco suddenly said.

Daphne's eyes narrowed dangerously once more. She started hitting him all over.

"Get out of here!" she yelled.

"You want me to leave?" Draco teased.

"_Yes_!" Daphne screamed. "Why the hell did you do that, Draco?"

"We were in bed, and she asked!" Draco said, getting a grip on Daphne's writs. "Why? Aren't you proud that you're the first person who got a taste of the Slytherin Prince?"

"You're so full of yourself, you arsehole. I don't want to talk to you. In fact, I'm not even sure if I still want to marry you." Daphne stuck her nose up in the air and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine. Doesn't matter," Draco taunted. "Good luck shielding your family from the evils of the upcoming war."

"Oh, shut up." Daphne pushed him away. "I just thought of something."

He mockingly acted surprised. "_You_ think? I'm stunned, Greengrass."

"Oh, haha," Daphne sneered. "You won't be able to do that to me any longer, _Malfoy_, because I just thought of something to blackmail you with."

"For someone who looks so beautiful and holy all the time, you have a surprisingly corrupted mind, Daphne. But I should have known that someone as beautiful as you could only be an evil seductress."

"Well I _am_ a Slytherin, idiot. We're extremely attractive, but terribly cunning. It runs in our blood, you know."

"So tell me what you're planning to blackmail me with, Greengrass."

"I'm probably the only person who knows that all those things about you bedding every girl in Hogwarts are just lies. Well…I should be…but I bet you've already told Granger. But you've only ever slept with me…and her, actually."

"You're right. I have told her," Draco said thoughtfully. "I've always wondered why people think that so much. I'm fairly innocent. Blaise is the one who's the man whore."

"Because you're an extremely attractive Slytherin, like me," Daphne smirked. "I suppose that all the girls in Hogwarts are ashamed to admit that they haven't been good enough to end up in your bed yet. And since no one else would are confess that they haven't caught your eye yet, everyone just keeps quiet about it, and just lets on that they've already slept with you." She paused. "I'm sorry. I don't think I'm making any sense anymore. That always happens when we're talking." She hoped that he would get what she meant by that last sentence.

"Don't worry. I know what you mean, anyway."

Daphne felt relieved when Draco took her left hand. She thought that he had _finally _caught her drift. He kissed the tip of the finger that had the ring on it, then kissed all her fingers.

Daphne enjoyed what he was doing. He suddenly dropped her hand, and put on a straight face.

Then he started laughing.

"Come to think of it, Daphne Malfoy doesn't sound so nice, you know."

Daphne slapped him. "Neither does Hermione Malfoy, you wanker!"

"Yeah, but I'm definitely sure that Granger would make up some fuss about keeping her last name."

"Too true," Daphne sighed. She put her hand on Draco's cheek, and kissed him on the lips. He made no move to reciprocate her actions.

Turns out he didn't really understand her meaning, at all.

Daphne gave up, pushed the silky blond hair away from Draco's forehead, and smiled, deciding to just spell it out for him. She was growing tired of trying to get him to figure it out by himself.

"I still love you."

"As a friend?" Draco hoped she wouldn't confirm what he was thinking. It would hurt him to know that his oldest, closest friend – who was his betrothed at the same time – had deep feelings for him, when he couldn't ever give her the same feelings back.

"No," Daphne said. "I've always loved you more than a friend." Draco turned away, ashamed to face her.

"But you have fun with your little 'Ravenclaw', Draco," Daphne laughed. "While you still can," she added darkly.

"Will do, Daphne."

"You'll keep your promise, right? That you'll marry me…in the end?"

"Of course I will," he raised his hand and stroked Daphne's hair. "I'm a man of my word, as I'm sure you know."


End file.
